Cautivo
by Gred-y-Feorge
Summary: El prometido de Hermione Granger ha sido asesinado ¿Es ella la culpable? El mundo mágico cree que sí, y ha mandado a nada más y nada menos que a Draco Malfoy a cazarla. Pero un accidente hará que el cazador sea el cazado. Una cabaña, una cadena, y Hermione Granger, no son una buena combinación. La pasión, la lujuria, la verdad y el pasado se combinarán en esta atrapante trama.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ciel:_** **Holaaaa...**

 ** _Lectores:_** **¿Qué? ¿Has borrado nuevamente la historia y la quieres volver a subir? ¿Estás loca?**

 ***Le tiran tomates***  
 ** _  
Ciel:_** ** _*Se protege como puede*_** **Esperen, esperen. Todo tiene una explicación.**

 ** _Lectores:_** **Pues habla rápido.** ** _*La amenazan con tirarle calabazas*_**

 ** _Ciel:_** **Ha pasado tiempo y quiero pedirles disculpas por el retraso. Yo lo lamento mucho...si pudiera, les regalaría pastelitos para compensarlos.**

 **Les diré la verdad: Mi vida es una mierda. Y estuve muy mal por mucho tiempo. Me alejé de todo y todos los que amaba...y eso incluye fanfiction.** **  
** **Además la maldita escuela Muggle también me jodía...así que este último y largo tiempo estuve nadando en excremento...  
Pero bueno...eso se acabó y he vuelto Muajajajaja ****_*inserte aquí risa macabra*_**

 **En primer lugar quiero decir, como muchas ya sabrán, que este fic no es mío.**  
 **Todo; TODOOOOO el mérito es de la escritora Sechid. SOLO DE SECHID, NO MÍO. Yo solo publico la historia porque es un pecado que más personas se la pierdan.**

 **Adivinen qué: SECHID ME DIÓ PERMISO DE PUBLICARLA! Wiiiiii!**  
 **Logré encontrarla y hablar con ella y me ha dado permiso para publicar su bebé.**  
 **Pero Ojo: La historia es total y completamente de Sechid. ¿Lo han entendido?**

 **Así que bueno, ahora que ya está todo aclarado y tengo el permiso, publico con tranquilidad esta bella historia.**

 **Disfrútenla y por favor dejen sus comentarios. Sechid se merece muchísimos por la gran obra que ha creado.**

 **Gracias y Perdón nuevamente.**

* * *

 _ ****_ _  
_ _ **Aclaración:**_

 **Personaje y mundo perteneciente a la Reina: J.K.R**

 **Historia, trama y personajes nuevos pertenecientes a** _ **Sechid**_ _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Cautivo- Capítulo 1  
**_

Draco Malfoy permanecía inmóvil al abrigo de las sombras que rodeaban el grupo de árboles gigantescos. Los copos de nieve que se precipitaban desde las altas y heladas copas de los árboles caían perezosamente a su alrededor. Entrecerró los ojos para protegerse del reflejo del sol de octubre y se llevó los prismáticos a los ojos para enfocar la bonita cabaña cimentada a unos doscientos metros directamente frente a él. Cuando el teléfono móvil en su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar, de mala gana retiro los prismáticos de su objetivo, observando en la pantalla reflejado el número de su socio; con una maldición ahogada apretó el botón y se llevo rápidamente el aparato a su oreja.

— Malfoy

— Finalmente parece que diste con ella.

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, Zabinni, su socio, le confirmó lo que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando.  
Draco no dijo nada; se limitó a esperar.

— La camioneta que describes pertenece a una mujer que se hace llamar Samantha Moore. El dueño anterior dice que se la vendió hace tres semanas. Describió a Granger detalladamente, dijo que era un verdadero "caramelito". Ella le pago en efectivo y le contó que se dirigía al sur a ver a su abuelo. El pobre tipo estaba embobado, parece que "Samantha" le dio su teléfono, por si alguna vez quería invitarla a salir, ¿Qué te parece?— se produjo una pausa, parecía que Zabinni conocía lo que Draco estaba pensando –Pobre diablo, seguro pasará semanas buscándola, aunque debo reconocer que es una estrategia muy buena, con eso Granger se aseguro de dejar una pista falsa- añadió con aire pensativo.

Draco no lo describiría precisamente como una "buena estrategia"; sobre todo después de llevar cerca de tres meses persiguiendo a la ahora muy escurridiza Hermonie Granger; pero se trago el comentario grosero que se le ocurrió y domino aquella impaciencia tan poco habitual en el. Los sentimientos no tenían lugar en un trabajo como el suyo.  
Hace poco mas de dos años, después de terminar de estudiar Derecho Mágico, Zabinni y el habían fundado una compañía de seguridad. El tipo de trabajo que llevaban a cabo, era desde recuperación de secuestrados, protección personal y para empresas…y a veces en ocasiones muy especiales y cada vez menos contadas, trabajos como el que tenia entre manos en ese momento…caza de fugitivos.  
Era el trabajo perfecto para el. Requería de una mente clara, veloz y creativa al mismo tiempo, un análisis rápido se situaciones y arriesgar un poco a la hora de tomar decisiones cruciales.  
La serenidad y sangre fría eran para Draco algo totalmente necesario, y eran además dos de sus cualidades innatas.

Desvió su vista de la cabaña al viejísimo Ford Pickup estacionado frente a la casa; solo porque la historia y la descripción de la camioneta encajaba a la perfección con el modus operandi de su presa, el pago en efectivo, asegurarse de dejar pistas falsas sobre su destino y después desaparecer no confiaba automáticamente que la que estaba en este momento dentro de la cabaña fuera Granger. Todavía podía ser que se le hubiera escurrido de entre las manos otra vez.  
Para sorpresa de Draco, Hermonie Granger se había vuelto una experta en embaucar a tipos para su beneficio, cambiando continuamente de vehículo o bien consiguiendo un buen escondite unos cuantos días. Draco sonrío con desprecio al pensar en lo que se había convertido la tan aclamada "Mejor Bruja" de Hogwarts.  
Pero el instinto bien entrenado de Draco le gritaba que esta vez la suerte le sonreía, porque podría jugarse el cuello a que la había visto con sus propios ojos, de lo mas descarada por cierto, haciendo compras de provisiones esta misma mañana.  
En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la cabaña.

— Se mueve algo— le dijo a Zabinni- Después hablamos.

Colgó sin esperar respuesta, se guardo el teléfono y cuando se llevo los prismáticos a los ojos vio a una joven que salía del porche, dirigiéndose hacia la camioneta.  
Con mas calma de la que en realidad sentía la analizo de arriba abajo, empezando con sus gruesas botas de borrego, continuando por unas largas piernas de muslos esbeltos enfundadas en ceñidos vaqueros y medio tapadas por una enorme chamarra color cereza para fijarla finalmente en su rostro.  
Suspiró con fuerza, sin darse cuenta de que se había estado aguantando la respiración. Si, definitivamente era ella, a pesar de los cinco años transcurridos, las facciones de esa mujer estaban perfectamente impresas en su mente.  
Tenia la boca carnosa, la nariz pequeña y recta, los ojos grandes y de un color castaño indefinido; a veces parecían completamente negros, otras adquirían una tonalidad miel, todo esto encajado en un rostro en forma de corazón, enmarcado por una abundante cabellera de brillantes rizos color castaño, que antes habían llegado hasta su cintura, ahora lo llevaba corto un poco por debajo de sus hombros, que le recordó sin querer su tercer año en el colegio.  
Frunció el ceño un momento. Casi volvió a sentir el enorme dolor que ella de ocasiono al romperle la nariz de un certero puñetazo.

Sintió una fuerte sensación de triunfo al confirmar una vez mas que, sin lugar a dudas era Granger, la insoportable sabelotodo, ratón de biblioteca, amiga incondicional del idiota de Potter y el mas idiota aun Weasley, pero sobre todo la "sangre sucia" que se afano en molestarlo cada día durante casi siete años y aun continuaba haciéndolo. Aunque Draco le tenia que reconocer que para ser una fugitiva principiante, Granger, no había cometido ningún error en su huida; simplemente había desaparecido, convirtiendo un trabajo que debería haber sido un juego y una muy anhelada venganza para el, algo que ocuparía su tiempo cuando mucho una semana, en una prueba a su inteligencia y paciencia, teniéndolo tras de su pista por tres meses, una semana, dos días, cuatro horas y dieciséis segundos…y contando.  
Lastima para ella que Draco fuera tan bueno en su trabajo, por eso, por ser un ser metódico y despiadado había logrado dar con ella.  
Después de la ultima vez que le perdió el rastro volvió al principio, repasando los lugares en donde era probable que era huyera, incluida aquella cabaña, propiedad de un tío abuelo de Granger, en donde ella con su familia solían pasar las vacaciones de verano antes de irse a la madriguera a reunirse con su pandilla para volver al colegio.  
Draco llego por casualidad esas misma mañana a re-abastecerse de provisiones para seguir con su búsqueda, cuando inesperadamente un sexto sentido le hizo voltear por el gran ventanal de la tienda, justo cuando ella trepaba a su camioneta. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia el estacionamiento dejando la cuenta de su almuerzo a medio pagar y al empleado mas que pasmado con su reacción, sin embargo al salir solo alcanzando a ver como el trasto al que ella manejaba se alejaba por la carretera rumbo a donde el suponía estaba la cabaña… y no se había equivocado.  
Ahora ahí, de pie frente a ella, escondido entre las sombras, casi saboreaba el momento de capturarla y llevarla ante el ministerio para que pagara por su crimen, nada en el mundo mágico o muggle le daría mas satisfacción que verla encerrada en una mazmorra de Azkaban.  
Aunque tenia que reconocer que Granger tampoco la debió de pasar bien durante los últimos meses con la acusación del asesinato de su prometido a cuestas. Draco cuando lo pensaba bien aun se sorprendía un poco de saber que ella había huido, con lo exageradamente respetuosa que siempre fue de la ley y las autoridades, debía estar muy asustada para hacer lo que hizo.  
Pero en realidad a Draco no le importaba en absoluto como se sintiera Granger. Ahora…en este momento Era Suya. Con un inesperado pero completamente claro sentimiento de posesión, Draco había seguido observándola bajar la bolsa de comida de la camioneta y regresar a la cabaña por el mismo camino.

De pronto, justo al llegar a las escaleras que terminaban en el porche de entrada, ella se paro en seco, volvió la cabeza y miro justamente donde estaba el.  
Draco sabía perfectamente que ella no podía verlo. Sin embargo, sintió intensamente su mirada, como una caricia. El gesto lo dejo inmóvil y se olvido por segunda vez de respirar, sorprendido al notar un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo y una extrañísima sensación de afinidad…de ella recorrió con su mirada a un lado y otro del claro, con cuidado, entrecerrando los ojos un instante; después todo su cuerpo se tenso, volviéndose rápidamente subió corriendo las escaleras. Se detuvo un momento bajo la puerta, mirando sobre su hombro una vez mas en su dirección antes de desaparecer en el interior de la cabaña.

Molesto, Draco soltó un suspiro y una maldición, preguntándose que demonios acababa de pasarle. ¿Pero quien pensaba que era ella? ¿Una especie de adivina? Que el supiera nunca se le dio bien esa materia... ¿Su alma gemela?  
No el no se tragaba esos cuentos, había conocido suficientes mujeres para saber que aquello no existía, y si existiera podía apostar su brazo derecho a que no era Hermione Granger.  
Mas molesto aun ante ese pensamiento se guardo los prismáticos en el bolsillo de su chamarra, e inicio la marca, despacio, cuidando de quedar siempre resguardado por las sombras y aprovechando la fuerza adicional que recibía su cuerpo de la descarga tan fuerte de adrenalina que corría por sus venas para hacer frente al metro de nieve que cubría el suelo.

Ya estaba harto del jugar al gato y al ratón. Había llegado el momento de ir por ella... 

_**~Fin del Capítulo 1**_

* * *

 **¿Que os ha parecido?**  
 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo mis amados Frikiteros...**  
 **Os quierooooo**

 ** _Pd: _ El fic es de _Sechid_**

 ** _~Ciel_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaa, volví ¿No ha pasado mucho tiempo verdad?**

 **En primer lugar quiero agradecerle a: Sally** ** _,_** ** _flor122_** ** _,_** ** _Parejachyca_** **, por sus lindos comentarios; y también darle las gracias a todas las linduras del grupo:** ** _"Dramione", Historias de Amor que debieron ser contadas_** **, que le están dando el apoyo a este fic.  
**  
 **Espero les guste el nuevo capitulo.  
Sin más que decir: ¡A DISFRUTAR!**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Los personajes y el mundo mágico le pertenecen a la**

 **Reina J.K.R**

 **La historia, y los personajes nuevos, son una creación de la gran**

 **Sechid**

* * *

 **Cautivo~ Capítulo 2**

Hermione dejo la bolsa de comida sobre la mesa de la cocina. Helada a pesar de la abrigadora chamarra, se froto con vigor los entumecidos brazos, haciendo lo posible para liberarse de aquella desagradable sensación que se apodero de ella.  
Pero a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos no podía evitar un escalofrío al recordar que hace apenas un minuto fuera de la cabaña sintió perfectamente que alguien o algo la observaba. Había sido una sensación muy fuerte, espeluznante y tan palpable como si una mano invisible la acariciara. Sintió tan real esa presencia que no pudo evitar echar a correr hacia el que hasta ese preciso momento consideraba un refugio seguro.

Sonrío nerviosamente tratando de controlarse, seguramente su imaginación le jugo una mala pasada, producto de las tres ultimas noches en donde a falta de sueño había leído de principio a fin una espeluznante novela de fantasmas. Normalmente esas historias producían diversión en ella, si los pobres autores muggles que las escribían conocieran a un fantasma de verdad…En fin, eso debió ser, ¿Qué se imaginaba ella que estaba allá afuera? ¿Un mounstro?, ¿Un fantasma?...se río de sus propios temores…Por otro lado, si fuera un animal de las montañas… ¿Qué? ¿Una ardilla asesina quizá?

Suspiro fuerte tratando de tranquilizarse, a decir verdad estaba muy nerviosa desde esta mañana, cuando paro en la tienda de víveres para abastecerse, últimamente había sentido un miedo horrible a que alguien la reconociera; un miedo tan grande como el deseo de ver alguna cara conocida.

Y toda esta mezcla de sentimientos no solo era ilógica y contradictoria, sino completamente improbable, teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que fue de vacaciones en ese lugar tenía quince años…y era feliz. Ahora al verse en el espejo a ella misma le costaba reconocerse, sin embargo sabia que al volver ahí se estaba arriesgando de más…pero…no solo se estaba quedando sin dinero, sino que había cambiado de identidad y apariencia tantas veces que se le estaban acabando las ideas. Además no podía hacer magia, su varita había sino tomada como prueba de su crimen. Necesitaba un respiro, descansar tal vez una o dos semanas, reorganizar su vida, y tomar decisiones.

Además era casi nula la posibilidad de que la encontraran en aquel lugar… _"Dios, eso espero"_ , pensaba mientras recorría con afecto el interior de la vieja cabaña, con solo dos habitaciones, una pequeña cocina y un aun mas pequeño baño, el lugar le daba una seguridad y paz que hace tiempo no sentía, siempre que estuvo ahí se vio rodeada de amor…era su refugio perfecto. Un refugio para la horrible pesadilla en la que se había convertido su vida desde la terrible noche en que encontró, tirado en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre, al hombre que una vez pensó podía ser su esposo.

Hacia tres meses que estaba huyendo de eso, había suplicado ayuda, pero nadie creyó en ella…no le quedo otro remedio que huir, demostraría por sus propios medios que era inocente, y entonces regresaría…pero esa tarea no había sido posible hasta ahora…y tenia que reconocer que si no se tratará de ella misma, si le hubieran explicado el caso como uno mas, no dudaría en condenar al acusado…había tenido el motivo, los medios y la oportunidad. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos y su corazón al recuerdo.

Mientras tanto no estaba tan mal, Si, se sentía terriblemente sola, para ella no fue tan difícil conseguir nuevas identidades o dejar pistas falsas, ni siquiera ir de un lugar a otro…lo mas difícil era no tener a nadie con quien hablar, alguien en quien confiar. Casi suplico que el deseo de que alguien la reconociera se hiciera realidad…Pero en esos momentos mas le valía que no fuera así…

Tenia que comprobarlo, solo así estaría relativamente tranquila. Tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire y antes de perder el poco valor que le quedaba se impulso hacia el exterior de la cabaña; abriendo la puerta completamente avanzo con paso decidido hasta encontrarse en medio del congelado jardín, se planto con las piernas abiertas y miro de nuevo en todas direcciones empeñada en poner fin a sus ridículos temores, examinando la nieve que cubría el piso en busca de algún rastro sospechoso…nada…entrecerró sus ojos para poder distinguir mas allá de la negrura bajo los árboles del bosque buscando algo fuera de lugar…

Nada…y sin embargo seguía sintiendo algo extraño…

Pero…no había nadie ahí, solo ella.

Suspiro largamente tratando de relajar su cuerpo a punto de reventar de la tensión que mantenía en su vigilancia. Todo estaba bien. Solo estaban ahí ella y sus recuerdos…sacudió su cabeza en un intento de despejarse, se ocuparía de sacar el resto de las cosas de la camioneta, tal vez cuando se alimentara se sentiría mejor.  
Se dio la vuelta y dio un paso hacia el vehículo.

Entonces lo vio…

Como un fantasma que se materializa en un segundo, un hombre salio de entre las sombras tras la camioneta.

A Hermione se le paro el corazón mientras se quedaba clavada en el suelo con sus ojos fijos en él, mientras la sangre se le iba a los pies.

Como ella, el hombre llevaba una gran chamarra, botas y vaqueros, pero ahí terminaba todo parecido entre ellos.

Él era exactamente como lo recordaba, alto, con las piernas largas y fuertes y un pecho y hombros anchos y musculosos, todavía tenia el cabello de un rubio platino, ahora demasiado corto…y su rostro, aunque Hermione viviera mil años jamás podría olvidar ese rostro, impresionantemente masculino, poseía los labios rectos y bien formados, en perfecta armonía con unos pómulos altos y un mentón fuerte, una nariz que desde tercer grado no lucia del todo recta...gracias a ella, se obligo a pensar...

Pero fueron sus ojos ahora entrecerrados para evaluar a su presa, que despedían un intenso rayo de luz gris, casi transparente lo que hizo que el instinto por sobrevivir de Hermione se disparara a mil.

Todo en su cuerpo le gritaba que ese hombre era inmensamente más peligroso ahora que en su pasado.

Así que obedeciendo ese instinto más animal que humano, se dio la vuelta y echo a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

 ** _~Fin del Capítulo 2_**

* * *

 **Lo sé, lo sé. Fue cortito, pero como ya saben el fic no es mío...y además no se pueden quejar, estuvo interesante ¿A que sí?**

 **Bueno mis amadas frikiteras, espero sus comentarios a este capítulo. Además me gustaría saber que piensan que pasará en el próximo cap.**  
 **¿Cómo creen que será el encuentro? ¿Se animan a dejarme sus ideas?**

 **Un beso desde la calurosa Argentina.**

 **~Ciel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola mis queridas Frikiteras ¿Cómo han estado?**  
 **En primer lugar quiero darles las gracias, a las bellezas de personas, que dejaron sus lindos comentarios. Gracias de Corazón. Es muy motivador, y estoy segura que Sechid estará muy feliz. Ella ha dejado su corazón escribiendo este fic y se merece lo mejor por crear esta gran obra.**

 **Bueno, espero disfruten este capítulo.**  
 **Déjense llevar y vivan la aventura...**

* * *

 **Aclaración:**

 ***Este fic le pertenece a la escritora Sechid. No es de mi propiedad. Yo solo lo publico.**

 ***El mundo mágico y los personajes le pertenecen a la Reina J.K.R**

* * *

 **Cautivo- Capítulo 3**

¡Maldita Sea!  
Draco sintió rabia al ver que Granger salía corriendo; ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que podía escapar de el?...era absurdo…no escaparía, no ahora que por fin había dado con ella.

Lanzó una risotada, sin humor. Tal vez Granger fuera rápida, pero él lo era todavía más. Por no mencionar que era más fuerte y estaba entrenado precisamente para esos casos, perseguir y atrapar a personajes mucho más intimidantes que ella.

La alcanzo fácilmente y la sujeto con fuerza jalándola hacia el, de tal modo que, por el impulso salieron despedidos hacia el frío suelo cubierto de hielo. Instintivamente, porque quería detenerla limpiamente y no llevarla al hospital, se giro para recibir él el golpe de la caída.  
Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando su cadera golpeo fuertemente sobre una roca, al mismo tiempo que sintió romperse el maldito teléfono que guardo en su bolsillo. Soltó una maldición ahogada cuando la cabeza de Hermione reboto fuertemente contra su clavícula al caer sobre él, de espaldas.

Apretó los dientes por el dolor y sin querer la soltó un poco, fue toda la ventaja que Hermione necesito, empezó a golpear furiosamente las espinillas de Draco con los tacones de sus botas, forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas…al ver que el no conseguía sujetarla una vez mas adecuadamente, le lanzo sin piedad un codazo al estomago.

Eso termino de fastidiarlo, volviendo a maldecir, la inmovilizó rodeándola con sus piernas y apretándole el abdomen.

—¡Basta ya!, ¡Es suficiente Granger!

—¡Suéltame!— respondió— suéltame inmediatamente o…— su voz tembló un poco cuando Draco aumento la presión en su estomago, de modo que se le resultaba imposible respirar— Juró que te arrepentirás…

Draco volvió a reír ¿Lo estaba amenazando? Increíble. Vaya que Granger era toda una Gryffindor. La apretó aun más.

—Presta atención Granger. Ahora soy yo el que manda. Estas en mis manos y harás lo que yo diga. ¿Entendido?

Espero un momento para oír su respuesta, cuando ella no le respondió, aumento un poco mas la presión hasta que la sintió casi desfallecer, sabiendo por experiencia que cuando más pudiera dominarle y desmoralizarla en esos momentos, menos problemas le causaría en el viaje de regreso.

—¿Entendido?— insistió Draco en un tono bajo, peligroso y enfadado.

Se oyó un gemido

—Sí— susurro finalmente Hermione, casi sin aliento.

—Bien— Satisfecho, Draco la soltó dejándola caer sin contemplaciones en el suelo antes de ponerse de pie.

Se sacudió la nieve de sus ropas y la miró, allí tendida sobre el suelo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, de manera que sus largas pestañas descansaban sobre sus pálidas mejillas, los labios le temblaban un poco cada vez que intentaba recuperar algo del aire perdido. Su aspecto era totalmente indefenso y frágil.

Pero Granger no tenía nada de frágil como pudo notar Draco en su reciente forcejeo, nunca, en todo el tiempo que la conocía había reparado en ella…como mujer… vaya que había cambiado, ya no era la flacucha sin gracia que el recordaba, ahora todas y cada una de las curvas de ese cuerpo estaban impresas en su mente… ahora Hermione Granger era una mujer hecha y derecha.

—Levántate— le ordeno Draco, tratando de dejar a un lado sus perturbadores pensamientos.

Ella aspiro hondo, entonces abrió los ojos. Draco observo el esfuerzo de ella para dominar el miedo, y aunque de mala gana, el intento de Hermione por conservar la calma le pareció admirable dada la situación, además de mujer, una Gryffindor hecha y derecha.

Finalmente ella se sentó y lo observo con recelo.

—¿Qué quieres de mi?— le pregunto ella con tono tembloroso.

—¿Qué parece Granger?...vine por ti, te llevare de regreso a Azkaban.

—¿Azkaban?— abrió los ojos como platos, fingiendo sorpresa – Pero porque habría de ir a Azkaban…

—Olvídalo Granger, sé muy bien lo que hiciste…así que sea lo que sea que tengas en mente para escapar…no te funcionará… ¡LEVANTATE!

Hermione no se movió de donde estaba, se llevo una mano hacia la parte de atrás de la cabeza, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—Ahora me levanto….es solo que….estoy…un poco mareada.

El dio un paso hacia ella con aire amenazador.

—¡Ahora Granger!

Ella se sorprendió y levanto las manos en un claro gesto de rendición, no se quería arriesgar a que la levantara por la fuerza.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo— la voz era un claro intento por tranquilizarlo, necesitaba ganar tiempo…

Se retiro el pelo del rostro, suspiro con derrota y para sorpresa de ambos estiro un brazo para que él le ayudara a levantarse. ¿Desde cuando le pedía ayuda a alguien?...además… ¿A alguien como Draco Malfoy?

Normalmente el se hubiera retirado un paso aunque sin bajar la guardia para dejar que ella se las arreglara sola, pero al ver lo confusa que estaba y como le temblaba el brazo que tenia extendido hacia el, le pareció imposible…Así que lanzando un gruñido de exasperación, se inclino un poco para ayudarla…Fue un error.

La mano delicada de Hermione se deslizo sobre la grande de el, en un instante Hermione le tomo con una fuerza sorprendente la muñeca, valiéndose de la mano libre, echo el cuerpo hacia atrás y tiró de el a tiempo que subía sus piernas y lo golpeaba.  
Draco reacciono por instinto, se lanzo a un lado provocando que el golpe que iba dirigido a su entrepierna cayera sobre su muslo derecho.

Le dolió horrores, desequilibrado se tambaleo con la pierna entumecida por el golpe.

Hermione aprovecho el descontrol de Draco, rodando sobre si misma para alejarse de el, se levanto de un salto, lo empujo para que cayera, entonces dándole una patada final, esta vez en la rodilla se echo a correr hacia el bosque.

—¡Maldito desgraciado!

Draco no recordaba haberse sentido tan furioso en lo que llevaba de vida, aquella mujer era la única en este mundo y en todos los mundos que se atrevía a golpearlo. Esa furia le dio la descarga extra de adrenalina que necesitaba para ponerse de pie, olvidando el dolor se incorporo de un salto y salio tras ella.

¿A dónde pretendía huir corriendo? La alcanzo sin dificultad tomándola por la espalda de su chamarra, planto los pies en el suelo y jalo de ella frenando su marcha y levantándola del piso.

—¡Suéltame!, Suéltame Malfoy, te lo advierto…

Veloz, Hermione se volvió y le lanzo un golpe que fue a parar directamente a sus labios.  
De haber sido Zabinni, probamente la habría tratado de calmar con unas cuantas palabras, pero el no era Zabinni, no tenia su don para serenar a los demás…y estaba harto de ella y sus intentos inútiles de huir de el…

—¡Me tienes harto Granger!

Se inclino para tomarla por los muslos y se la echo al hombro.

—¡Basta ya!

 ** ~Fin del Capítulo 3**

* * *

 **Y... ¿Qué les pareció?**  
 **Se está poniendo cada vez mejor ¿Verdad?**  
 **Espero sus comentarios.**  
 **Hasta luego queridas lectoras**

 **~Ciel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola mis lindas Frikiteras ¿Cómo han estado?  
¿Les molesta que les diga Frikiteras?  
**  
 **GRACIAS. MIL GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS.** **Seguro _Sechid_ estará muy feliz cuando lo lea; a mi me sacan una bella sonrisa y nace en mi pecho una emoción inigualable.  
Amo este fic. Fue la segunda historia que leí en mi vida y aprecio cada letra que la conforma, así como agradezco a Sechid por crearla.**

 **Bueno, bueno...ya le paro con el rollo que me enrollo ?) ...suena raro eso...en fin...**

 **Gracias por su apoyo y comentarios.**

 **Respecto a su pregunta de cuando actualizo , la respuesta es: No Se.**  
 **Perdón, pero estoy estudiando para rendir tres exámenes finales para aprobar mi ultimo año de secundaria...así que actualizo cuando tengo tiempo.**

 **Perdón si me tardo.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***Mundo Mágico y Personajes pertenecientes a nuestra amada Reina: J.K.R**

 ***Este Fanfic es creación de la linda escritora: Sechid**

* * *

 **Cautivo ~ Capítulo 4**

"No puede ser que esto esté pasando"- pensaba desesperada Hermione, mientras continuaba forcejeando y pateando a su secuestrador, quien por otro lado parecía inmune a sus intentos, y avanzaba con paso decidido sobre el manto de nieve aparentemente sin ningún esfuerzo. No era lógico, Draco Malfoy no podía aparecer de repente en su vida, alto, fuerte y endemoniadamente más atractivo que antes, para en un segundo someterla y llevarla de vuelta. Simplemente no era lógico.

Y lo más frustrante era que, por mucho que ella lo amenazara y golpeara, él definitivamente podía con ella.

Había llegado el momento de cambiar de táctica, si no podía con el físicamente, tendría que hacer gala de su inteligencia, lo cual significaba que, si quería escapar tendría que ser mas lista que el. Claro que en sus condiciones actuales, siendo transportada como un costal de papas, era mas fácil pensarlo que hacerlo.  
Contuvo el aliento, el hombro de Draco se le encajaba con fuerza en el estomago, por no mencionar que las fuertes manos que la sostenían por los muslos le ocasionaban un incomodo cosquilleo por toda la parte baja de su cuerpo, soltó el aire de golpe, sintiendo que se quedaba sin fuerzas.  
Su adversario debió notarlo ya que ella sintió una leve vacilación en sus pasos.

—¿Estas bien Granger?— pregunto el con tono duro.

—No— respondió Hermione con un tomo agudo y ridículo— Si no me bajas en este momento voy a vomitar.

Él la levanto y la deposito de un solo movimiento en el suelo, como si ella no pesara nada.

—No te atrevas.

—Pero…

—No…—hizo una leve pausa para observarla detenidamente, estaba pálida— Si me vomitas encima, te arrepentirás.

Su tono contenía suficiente amenaza para creerle, Hermione no pudo evitar una sonrisa de ironía.

—¿Crees que con una orden tuya, puedo evitar vomitar?

—Más vale que te controles.

Hermione se inclino sobre sus rodillas, respirando grandes y limpias bocanadas de aire. Realmente era un tipo imposible. Levanto su mirada hacia él, sorprendiéndose ante el brillo de ligera preocupación que nublaba su ojos.

—Ya estoy bien…— Hermione entrecerró ahora sus ojos, necesitaba todo su poder de persuasión— ¿Quieres escucharme un momento? Por favor…no soy rica, como bien sabes, pero si me dejas ir, te daré el doble de lo que te estén pagando…

—No.

—Entonces… ¿Qué te parece si pospones llevarme…digamos…una semana?— Hermione pensaba que en una semana, seguramente encontraría el momento oportuno para escapar de él— Podemos quedarnos aquí, tu seguirías cumpliendo con tu trabajo…pero yo también te pagaría…además tengo muchísimas provisiones…y…

—No.

—¿Qué tal un día? Solo un día…veinticuatro horas no son nada…

—Eso no va a pasar Granger.

La tomo bruscamente del brazo, acortando de una vez por todas la distancia entre ellos y la camioneta.  
Sin previo aviso la planto en el suelo y la miro de arriba abajo desde su impresionante altura, con aquella expresión tan peligrosa brillando en sus ojos grises. Entonces sin ninguna delicadeza le puso una mano en el hombro y le dio la vuelta.

—Ahora cállate…deja las manos donde pueda verlas y separa las piernas.

Hermione parpadeo varias veces, sorprendida y humillada…él la empujo sobre el costado de la camioneta, apenas tuvo tiempo de sostenerse, antes de que las manos decididas de Draco se pasearan libre e impersonalmente por sus brazos y su espalda, por su cintura y sus costados, para seguir después por sus muslos y sus piernas.  
Se sonrojo furiosamente cuando él palpo sus caderas y encontró con un sonido de satisfacción las llaves de la camioneta que Hermione había guardado en el bolsillo de su chamarra. Draco se las guardo antes de continuar con su exploración. Cuando hubo terminado Hermione temblaba de rabia, frustración y humillación por lo que él le acababa de hacer pasar, pero el seguía tan frío como siempre.

—De acuerdo— le dijo mientras abría la puerta del pasajero— Métete.

Hermione seguía plantada ahí, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados llenos de odio.

—Necesito mis cosas…

—Le pediré a alguien que venga por ellas…

—Pero… ¿Estas loco?...no puedo largarme así como así…— Hermione por fin encontró el valor para encararlo— ¿Qué hay de la cabaña?...la chimenea esta encendida…y tengo comida en la mesa…y…

—Te lo dije Granger…alguien vendrá después…

—De acuerdo…pero…no deberíamos viajar en esta camioneta…no sirve la calefacción ni las luces…y ya casi anochece…y los frenos…los frenos fallan…

—No la necesitaremos más que unos minutos Granger, la mía esta estacionada un poco más abajo, sobre el camino…

—Pero…

—Ya basta— esta vez la voz de Draco no era un grito, era una voz peligrosamente suave, amenazante, dejando ver claramente que estaba en el limite de su tolerancia— Puedes seguir hablando hasta que a las ranas les salga pelo Granger, pero no pienso abandonar mi plan de llevarte de regreso. ¿Lo has entendido? ¡Dios! Sigues igual de exasperante que siempre…

Hermione sintió una corriente de angustia y desesperación recorrer su cuerpo, no podía volver, no todavía…necesitaba tiempo, pruebas de que era inocente…miro suplicante a Draco, debía haber una manera de convencerlo…Algún modo de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Se que tienes un trabajo que hacer…lo entiendo, pero yo no puedo regresar Malfoy, aun no. Entiéndeme por favor.

—Claro que puedes…y lo harás.

—¡Por favor! Escúchame al menos… ¡Soy inocente!, pero si me llevas de regreso ahora no podré demostrarlo…me encerraran.

—Métete en la camioneta Granger.

Avanzo un paso amenazador hacia ella…Hermione tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no retroceder.

—Maldita sea Malfoy… ¿Quieres escucharme por una vez en tu vida?

—No.

Con una velocidad sorprendente, Draco la agarro por debajo de sus brazos, tomando impulso la levanto para colocarla en el asiento, mirándola con suficiencia. Un segundo después le tomo en brazo derecho con una mano, mientras con la otra sacaba un objeto brillante del bolsillo de su abrigo, a Hermione le tomo un momento darse cuenta de lo el pretendía.

—¡NO!— grito al mismo tiempo que trataba de zafar su muñeca— Eso no es necesario…— Pero era demasiado tarde, con un ágil movimiento Draco la esposo a la puerta de la camioneta.

Mientras el daba la vuelta para colocarse en el asiento del conductor, Hermione trato de contener las lagrimas, se dijo que debía pensar. Controlo lo mejor que pudo sus emociones y lo miro fijamente.

— Malfoy por favor…no tengo mucho dinero, pero te puedo dar mi casa…mi negocio también si quieres…te firmaré las escrituras. Yo…te daré lo que quieras…solo pídeme lo que quieres…y te lo daré.

Por un momento Draco permaneció mirando al frente, como si no la hubiera escuchado, pero un segundo después el se volvió bruscamente y se acerco a ella con gesto amenazador. Entonces su mirada cambio, se volvió extrañamente serena y seductora, recorriendo apreciativamente el cabello y rostro de Hermione, deteniéndose lo que pareció eternidades en sus labios.

—¿Cualquier cosa?— dijo con un brillo temible en la mirada.

Estaba tan cerca que Hermione podía ver perfectamente las pequeñísimas motas grises que bailaban en torno a su iris, además de una diminuta cicatriz en la comisura de su boca.  
El estomago de Hermione se contrajo dolorosamente y se quedo con la boca seca. Su cerebro le gritaba que no debería ser tonta y ofrecerle lo que el quisiera, pero de su boca solo salio un débil balbuceo

—Yo…yo…

Él se acerco un poco más, Hermione cerro fuertemente los ojos y su corazón se desboco cuando el cabello de Draco, inesperadamente sedoso y frío rozo una de sus mejillas.  
Con un solo movimiento el se incorporo rápidamente, ajustándole el cinturón de seguridad, Hermione abrió lo ojos de golpe y se miraron. Draco sonreía con ironía.

—No debes hacer promesas que no puedes cumplir Hermione— otra vez la maldita voz de seductor que ella conocía bien— Por otra parte, relájate, lo único que quiero de ti es…— hizo una pausa mientras abrochaba su propio cinturón, mirando fijamente al frente— Tu palabra que no me causaras mas problemas.

Avergonzada, insultada, enfadaba, aliviada…en la mezcla de emociones Hermione no sabría decir cual pesaba más en su animo en esos momentos.  
—Vete al infierno Malfoy.

Él suspiro levemente.

—Demasiado tarde…ya he estado ahí— murmuro mientras ponía el vehículo en marcha.

* * *

Avanzo por el camino bordeado de árboles hacia la carretera.

Todo sucedió en un momento...un enorme ciervo se atravesó enfrente de la camioneta.

—¡CUIDADO!—el grito de Hermione se perdió en medio del horrible rechinido de frenos, Draco giro desesperadamente el volante para no atropellar al animal.  
La vieja camioneta patino sobre el suelo cubierto de nieve, instintivamente Draco extendió un brazo para proteger el cuerpo de Hermione, al mismo tiempo que sus miradas llenas de pánico se entrelazaban, antes que el lado del conductor golpeara con toda la fuerza del vehículo sin control contra el tronco de un enorme árbol.

 **~Fin del Capítulo 4**

* * *

 **Wouuuuu ¿Qué les pareció? La cosa se pone picante jejejeje... Esa insinuación de Draco fue tan ...Grrrr *0*/  
Genial ¿Verdad?**  
 **¿Qué creen que pasará en el próximo capítulo?**

 **Espero sus comentarios queridas lectoras...**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **~ Ciel **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola mis camarones.  
Perdón. Mil veces perdón. Es que estoy rindiendo y solo me escapé de los estudios un rato para publicar.**

 **Espero les guste el Cap y me dejen sus comentarios.**

 **¡A LEER!**  
 **  
**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Los personajes y el mundo mágico le pertenecen a la**

 **Reina J.K.R**

 **La historia, y los personajes nuevos, son una creación de la gran**

 **Sechid**

* * *

 **Cautivo~ Capítulo 5**

Draco despertó despacio.

Al hacerlo noto varias cosas. La primera fue que se sentía como si alguien le hubiera aplastado la cabeza. La segunda fue que había alguien, una mujer a juzgar por la voz suave y las manos aun más suaves, que lo tocaba.

—Vamos— el suave murmullo de esa voz le provoco un escalofrío que recorrió su espina, mientras sentía unos dedos gentiles sobre su frente— Es hora de dejar de hacerte el tonto. Despierta ya. Se que puedes hacerlo.

Su fe le dio ánimos. La primera y única mujer que había creído en él había sido su madre. Pero el sabia muy bien que la mujer que le hablaba con tanta gentileza no era Narcisa Malfoy.  
Para empezar, la mujer que estaba con el tenia otro olor, un olor fresco y dulce, muy diferente del olor a lavanda y polvos de talco de despedía su madre. Además él sabía que su madre no era dada a tales gentilezas…y su madre estaba muerta hacia tiempo.

¿Cuánto? Draco trato de penetrar la neblina que cubría su mente, pero esta continuaba lenta e impenetrable, poco a poco la respuesta se torno muy clara.  
Seis Años, el mes pasado hizo seis años de la muerte de su madre, en circunstancia que él todavía trataba de olvidar.  
De pronto recordó que era Hermione Granger quien le procuraba un interés tan dulce. Reconoció su voz en el mismo instante en que recordó que la había atrapado por fin, recordó habérsela echado al hombro y esposarla a la camioneta, pero a partir de eso...nada…su mente estaba en blanco.

Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y abrió los ojos. Sintió una breve pero intensa satisfacción al ver que su presa, mas bien su prisionera, soltaba un sonido de asombro y se echaba para atrás, mientras retiraba la mano de su cara.

—Granger— dijo con voz ronca.

—Te has despertado.

—Si— Draco trato de ignorar el hecho de que ella parecía aliviada, parpadeo varias veces mientras enfocaba las vigas del techo, con un cosquilleo de aprensión noto que estaba tumbado en una cama dentro de una habitación que no había visto nunca en su vida.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Draco pensó que debía centrarse en su objetivo, le era complicado…parecía que su cerebro no le funcionaba del todo bien, además del horrible dolor que parecía partir en dos su cabeza…pero había sobrevivido a situaciones mucho peores…

—La camioneta… ¿Hubo un accidente?

—Sí— ella asintió con sus grandes y brillantes ojos mirándolo fijamente- Un ciervo salio al camino, trataste de evitarlo….pero la camioneta patino y chocamos contra un árbol.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

A Draco le pareció ver en su mirada un destello de compasión, pero inmediatamente se dijo que no era posible que ella sintiera compasión por él.

—Llevas mas o menos una hora inconsciente, o prácticamente inconsciente…Y por si te lo preguntas, estas en la cabaña…en mi habitación.

Por supuesto, Draco paseo sus fríos ojos lentamente por la habitación, tomando nota del mobiliario, rustico, confortable y algo viejo. Justo frente a la cama, del otro lado de la habitación, se alcanzaba a ver la enorme chimenea de piedra en donde unas alegres llamas despedían un delicioso calor, al otro lado un enorme ventanal dejaba ver el deslumbrante paisaje de las montañas.

Con recelo Draco volvió a fijar sus ojos en la figura de Hermione, preguntándose como demonios logro meterlo dentro de la casa…entonces se dio cuenta de que había algo aun mas extraño…

—Y sigues aquí… ¿Por qué?

Hermione permaneció un momento en silencio, negándose a verlo de frente…cuando hablo su voz era apenas un murmullo.

—Te diste un golpe muy fuerte. No podía marcharme corriendo y dejarte aquí solo y herido— se encogió de hombros como queriendo restarle importancia al asunto— Al menos no hasta estar segura de que estabas bien.

Si claro, Draco no se tragaba ese cuento, nadie tenia tan buen corazón, menos aun cuando su libertad dependía de ello…Seguramente Hermione estaría cansada de huir, había recapacitado y llegado a la conclusión de que seria mejor dejarlo concluir su trabajo. ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba?

—Supongo que esperas que te lo agradezca.

Hermione levanto la vista de golpe, una sonrisa de tristeza asomo a sus labios, mientras se alejaba otro paso de él.

—No, en realidad no lo espero.

Draco frunció el ceño cuando repentinamente su cerebro le hizo pensar en la palabra "bonita". Enseguida sofoco ese pensamiento recordando que ella era una misión, una que estaba a punto de cumplir.

—Mejor. Así no habrá lugar a dudas— dijo decididamente mientras trataba de incorporarse con cuidado— Sigues siendo mi prisionera y yo… ¿Pero que demonios?

Sintió un tirón pesado en el brazo. Noto que Hermione se alejaba un poco más y cuando bajo la vista, confirmo con incredulidad que tenía la muñeca esposada a una cadena que ella había pasado alrededor de una de las patas de la cama, clavada firme y profundamente al piso de cemento de la cabaña.

¡Estaba Atrapado!  
Como un lobo en una trampa.

Draco en un intento desesperado jalo fuertemente de la cadena, pero desistió al sentir como si le arrancaran el brazo del cuerpo, sintió al mismo tiempo un latigazo de dolor en la cabeza, apretando fuertemente los dientes para no gritar se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la cama, sudoroso y dolorido.

Con rabia pensó que la suerte no le había sonreído por mucho tiempo. Aunque tratándose de Hermione Granger, él nunca tuvo mucha suerte. No supo muy bien porque pero en ese momento recordó nítidamente la primera vez que la vio, con su aire de perfección y su cabello enmarañado, buscando el estúpido sapo de Neville Longbottom.

Pero no iba a pensar en eso ahora, pertenecía al pasado, era algo que el no podía modificar por mas que quisiera, debía concentrarse en el presente…en el aquí y ahora…en Hermione.

Si, definitivamente Draco no contaba con suerte. En un giro inesperado…de perseguidor se había convertido en…cautivo.  
Pasado el momento de terror recordó que él había estado en situaciones mucho peores, y con consecuencias mucho mas nefastas…podía con esto. Se aferro fuertemente a este pensamiento y apretó los ojos con fuerza mientras esperaba a que pasara el dolor.  
Aguantar, después de todo era lo que mejor se le daba.

—Toma— Hermione dejo sobre la mesita de noche el bote con medicamentos y un vaso con agua, sin dejar de vigilar con recelo el cuerpo inmóvil que estaba sobre la cama— Esto deberá ayudarte.

Aun sorprendida por la fuerza que Draco había demostrado unos minutos antes, al tratar de quitarse la cadena, se alejo de él rápidamente y espero. Pero él continuo sentado, muy quieto con los ojos cerrados y los hombros rígidos.

—Es medicina muggle…no tengo los ingredientes para prepararte una poción…y no puedo usar magia…darían conmigo enseguida…debes tomar solo dos pastillas.— Pero él continuaba en silencio.

—Si crees que te vendría bien un poco de hielo para la frente…

Nuevamente silencio.  
Hermione pensó que era mejor dejarlo solo…ya no podía hacer mucho más por el antes de marcharse.

—De acuerdo…veo que sigues siendo toda una serpiente ¿no?...entonces te dejaré solo.

—No me llames así…

Ella se volvió y lo miro observándola fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados y con esa mirada que Hermione jamás había podido descifrar.

—¿Cómo?— respondió automáticamente, aunque sabía perfectamente a que se refería él.

—Serpiente…no me llames así, que no me gusta.

Ella se quedo sin palabras un instante. De todas las cosas que imagino molestaran a Draco Malfoy, que lo llamara como en el colegio fue la última que se le ocurrió, se apeno un poco al pensar en sus circunstancias, no había sido fácil después de la guerra, para la gente como él, limpiar su nombre.

—De acuerdo. Malfoy a secas.

Él se movió con mucho cuidado. Estaba tan serio que Hermione se pregunto cuando había sonreído por última vez, lo observo tomar el bote de pastillas y meterse a la boca el doble de lo que ella le aconsejo, debiéndose de un solo trago el vaso con agua, para después recostarse nuevamente.

—¿Qué?— Pregunto él mirándola con antipatía

—Yo…nada.

Hermione se mordió el labio, se regaño a ella misma, no debía preocuparse por el, después de todo era un hombre hecho y derecho, si quería tomarse todo el maldito bote de pastilla a ella no tenia porque importarle.

Mientras preparaba la cena, Hermione se preguntaba porque no había tenido el valor de abandonarlo a su suerte en la nieve después del accidente. Suspiro, ella no era tan cruel, pero tampoco tan ingenua para pensar que algo había cambiado.

Él seguía siendo su enemigo. Y eso era algo que nunca debía olvidar.

Si, Hermione había estado sintiéndose sola, y si, el ver a alguien herido o sufriendo siempre había provocado en ella lo que Harry y Ron decían era un "instinto maternal superdesarrollado". Sonrío con melancolía al pensar en sus amigos, con ellos había sido sencillo ser como una hermana, cuidarlos.

Pero en relación al hombre que ahora ocupaba su cama, no pensaba bajar la guardia ni un solo segundo.  
Y no era solo el hecho del peligro que el suponía para su libertad. No, era el hecho de que desde siempre había tenido la desesperante cualidad de desequilibrar todo su mundo y sus emociones. Pero que también despertaba todos sus sentidos. Si, Hermione Granger siempre había sentido una inexpiable debilidad por Draco Malfoy. La misma que ahora la obligaba a asegurarse de su bienestar antes de irse. La misma que le erizaba los vellos de la nuca haciendo que cada célula en su cuerpo gritara por sobrevivir.

¡Caramba! Ella lo recordaba bien, esa era la sensación de peligro que siempre la atraía como una polilla a la luz cuando el estaba cerca y que la hizo vivir siete años de su vida en constante guerra.  
No era lógico que un ser humano inspirara sentimientos tan contradictorios.

¡Pero el ya no la atraía, por amor de Dios! No la atraía en absoluto.

Aunque lo hubiera conocido en diferentes circunstancias, el no era su tipo…era demasiado grande, demasiado pretencioso, demasiado…perfecto. Además estaba esa costumbre tan suya de siempre permanecer aislado. La mayoría de las personas tenían la necesidad de ser aceptadas. Dios sabía que ella se había metido en aquel lío por eso. Él no.  
Aunque Hermione siempre sospecho que debajo de toda aquella frialdad el escondía emociones muy fuertes, tan fuertes como las que ahora se sentían por toda la cabaña, porque aun así, herido e inmovilizado llenaba absolutamente todo el espacio con aquella presencia suya tan masculina, con la que conseguía que sin decir una sola palabra que ella se sintiera tan pendiente de él.

Hermione dejo el guiso sobre la estufa a fuego lento…Sintiendo que era intensamente observada. Suspiro con pesar, Dios, lo que daría ahora porque la presencia que sintió en la mañana fuera una ardilla asesina, y no aquel hombre.  
Prefería mil veces a la ardilla, mutante, asesina y loca. Pero se dijo que las cosas le hubieran podido ir peor…mucho peor.  
El accidente realmente había sido una suerte para ella, no se atrevía a pensar en donde estaría en estos momentos de no ser así, tal vez encerrada en una celda en Azkaban, ilesa, claro, porque si algo le tenia que reconocer a Draco es que no había intentado dañarla físicamente, ni siquiera cuando ella le había dado primero.  
Y para ser justos, había que considerar la posibilidad de que Draco fuera, ahora mas civilizado que en el pasado.

—No estarás pensando que te saliste con la tuya… ¿Verdad Granger?

O tal vez no. A pesar del tono neutral de su prisionero, Hermione reconocía cuando alguien la amenazaba. Lo cual por supuesto, borro la imagen de "Draco civilizado" de hacia un instante, no así del "Draco valiente", porque debería tener valentía para amenazarla tomando en cuenta que la cadena la cargaba él.

—Hazte a ti misma un favor y quítame las esposas…te prometo que te tratare bien.

Hermione casi sonrío ante la proposición, pero luego recordó que la situación no era graciosa.

—Ah, ya entiendo. Te gusta atar a los hombres a la cama…eso te produce placer.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos…debió haber escuchado mal.

—Normalmente no me gusta el tipo de "ama de casa"—continuo él— pero supongo que podría hacer una excepción en tu caso…aunque claro, primero debo verte desnuda…

Ese comentario dio en el blanco, Hermione con la boca abierta se volvió rápidamente hacia él.

—Pero… ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco Malfoy? ¿A que viene ese comentario? ¿Por qué quieres molestarme?

Draco parecía muy seguro recostado sobre el cabecero de la cama, con las largar piernas estiradas y la mirada brillante.

—La costumbre, creo…de cualquier manera, ahora tengo tu atención.

—Oh, si que la tienes— Hermione se planto directamente frente a el, con los brazos firmemente cruzados sobre su pecho.— ¿Se puede saber que es eso tan importante que requiere mi atención en ti?

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas tenerme encadenado así?

—Eso depende.

—¿De qué?

Hermione se encogió de hombros con delicadeza

—De muchas cosas…de tu salud, de tu humor…de si insistes en seguir haciendo comentarios desagradables.

Él arqueo una ceja.

—¿Eso es una amenaza?

—Mas bien una promesa— respondió ella dulcemente, inclinando su cabeza a un lado.

—Y… ¿Qué se supone que haga cuando necesite el baño?

—El baño lo tienes ahí mismo— Hermione ahora señalaba una puerta a la izquierda a escasos pasos de la cama— Tu cadena alcanza a llegar.

El semblante de Draco se oscureció por un instante, pero luego pareció considerarlo mejor.

—Mira, mi oferta sigue en pie— Dijo él en tono cansado— Deja esto de una buena vez y permíteme llevarte de vuelta, prometo decirle al juez que cooperaste.

—Que generoso de tu parte Malfoy, pero creo que pasare por alto tu oferta…una vez mas. Tal vez no lo entiendas pero no me importa lo que diga el juez…lo único que necesito es tiempo…

—¡Maldita sea Granger!…

Hermione salto ante su grito, pero al instante se arrepintió, no debía demostrarle temor.

—¿Sabes? Si fuera tu Malfoy, no hablaría conmigo en ese tono, ni con esas palabras— A pesar de querer demostrar valor, a Hermione le temblaba un poco la voz— Lo que es mas, empezaría a tratarme con mas respeto…no vaya a ser que se me olvide comentarle a alguien en donde te deje preso…cuando me marche de aquí.

Él adopto una expresión casi divertida.

—Lo siento cariño, pero esa no me la trago. Si quisieras largarte y dejarme aquí, ya lo habrías hecho. Vas a tener que pensar en una amenaza mejor que esa.

—Oh no Malfoy…yo no lo creo.

De repente Hermione supo exactamente lo que debía hacer. Así que pensaba que él pensaba que podía adivinar su comportamiento, ¿verdad? Creía saber todo acerca de ella ¿no es cierto?, pues al menos por esta vez lo sorprendería. ¡Maldito hombre! No se lo pondría fácil, no después de lo que la había hecho pasar por años. No le caería mal un buen susto.

Dándose la vuelta decididamente Hermione enfilo hacia la puerta de la cabaña tomando las llaves de la camioneta a su paso.

—Supongo entonces que no te importará quedarte aquí…solo…— le dijo mientras se colgaba su enorme bolso al hombro— Un gusto volverte a ver Malfoy…tal vez nos veamos otra vez…o tal vez… quizá no.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso?— pregunto él con exigencia.

Hermione se volvió a mirarlo una vez mas bajo la puerta abierta, sonriéndole sin humor.

—¿Crees que lo sabes todo no?...pues adivínalo…Ah, y solo para que quede bien claro…No me acostaría contigo ni aunque te me presentaras cubierto de chocolate.

Sin mirar atrás Hermione salio dando un portazo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola pequeños Camarones-Geeks...ha pasado muuucho tiempo ¿Verdad?**

 **Perdón. Realmente perdón.**

 **Se que esa palabra ya está gastada, pero creo que es lo único que puedo decir.**

 **Tuve problemas. Muchos problemas. Problemas que hicieron que baje los brazos.**  
 **La vida es cruel, y cada uno trata de salir adelante como puede.**  
 **Yo puede. Pero me costó mucho y aún me sigue siendo difícil, ya que no todo es como antes. Hoy dependo de pastillas para seguir, y eso me da bronca...pero por el momento no puedo hacer nada al respecto.**

 **Además...he perdido a alguien que amaba. El día de ayer murió mi perrito. Se llamaba Harry ¿Se imaginan porqué ese nombre?**

 **Ya no se ni lo que siento...solo quiero disculparme.**

 **Perdón Sechid (Autora de Fic), perdón lectoras.**

 **Así que para demostrar que lo lamento, seguiré con esto. Seguiré publicando CAUTIVO, para que lo disfruten.**

 **Perdón nuevamente.**

 **PD: También Gracias. Gracias por la paciencia, el apoyo y los reviews.**

* * *

 **ACLARACIONES:  
**

 ***Los personajes y el mundo mágico, le pertenecen a la Reina J.K.R**

 ***La historia, la trama y los personajes nuevos, le pertenecen a la gran escritora Sechid.**

* * *

 ** Cautivo: Capítulo 6**

Agarrando el marco de la puerta del baño, Draco contemplaba con los ojos entrecerrados la luz del crepúsculo que entraba por la ventana de la habitación y que iba oscureciendo más y más.

Maravilloso. Se estaba haciendo de noche y no había señal de Granger.

Suspirando ruidosamente camino despacio hacia la cama, se sentó en el borde antes de dejarse caer con cuidado para no mover mucho su cabeza, puso sus manos atrás de su nuca, buscando una posición confortable, fijo su mirada en las vigas del techo y se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos.

No estaba preocupado; no demasiado al menos. Porque aunque el no creía en las "personas de buen corazón", confiaba en que Granger volvería. Y por razones que nada tenían que ver con él o su salud.

Por ejemplo, había dejado a fuego lento aquello que inundaba con su delicioso olor la cabaña, ¿Para que tomar la molestia de cocinar, si no pensaba volver?  
Él y su cadena no llegaban hasta donde estaba la comida, pensaba mientras trataba de ignorar los sonidos que emitía su estomago muerto de hambre.

Otro ejemplo, Granger no podía haberse marchado sin sus cosas, aquellas que tanto le preocupaban cuando él la capturo, y menos aun sin sus adorados libros, que ahora estaban en dos cajas junto a la puerta y que ella debió transportar desde la camioneta cuando el estaba inconsciente.

Pero en el fondo Draco sabia que estas eran cosas de las que Granger podía prescindir, no eran importantes…pero irse así, sin un plan, casi de noche y en un vehículo en malas condiciones no era muy inteligente, y ella había demostrado ser mas que lista, por todo esto lo prudente era que ella permaneciera en la cabaña para poder planear su siguiente paso…

No se atrevía a considerar la posibilidad de que ella se hubiera marchado para no volver…  
Y no la tomaba en cuenta, porque Draco sabia, perfectamente que sin ella, el no podría salir de allí…y esto lo sabia porque, ya había recorrido cada maldito centímetro de terreno hasta donde alcanzaba la cadena y no encontró nada, absolutamente nada que le pudiera servir para abrir las esposas.  
Revisó entonces la cadena y la estructura de la cama, tratando de encontrar un punto débil y nada.

De modo que si Granger, por algún milagro volvía, en lugar de arrancarle la cabeza de un zarpazo como tenía incontenibles ganas…Draco no tendría más remedio que permitir que ella lo rescatara.

La sola idea le provoco una leve taquicardia. La evidente humillación de este hecho era algo inconcebible para él. Si Zabini supiera, que una novata y encima de todo, mujer (por no mencionar que era Hermione Granger, ni más ni menos) lo había sometido de esta manera…  
Pero lo que mas molestaba a Draco era el hecho de que, quien había incitado a Granger a huir y dejarlo ahí, era el mismo. Solo un imbécil se enemistaría con su carcelero, cuando su vida completa dependía de sus deseos. ¿Y que había hecho el? Pues precisamente eso. Hacerla rabiar, enojarla…suspiro con más vigor.

Pero eso era algo que Draco jamás pudo controlar, ella lo sacaba de quicio, lo llevaba a su límite, siempre había sido así, ella lo irritaba, el frío control que el siempre mostraba con todos y todo se desvanecía con tan solo notarla, mirarla y percibirla. No era algo natural ni lógico.

El dolor de cabeza aumento de pronto llevándolo al borde de la exasperación.  
Entrecerró sus ojos tratando de aguantar el dolor, procurando relajar sus músculos al mismo tiempo que pensaba que debía serenarse.  
De acuerdo, con ella se sentía un poco….inquieto, como lo demostraba el ansioso cosquilleo que recorría su cuerpo cuando ella estaba cerca, y por alguna razón inexplicable que seguramente era el golpe que se dio en la cabeza, no dejaba de recordar la sensación de sus cuerpos al rozarse en pleno forcejeo, todas y cada una de las malditas curvas de esa mujer se quedaron grabadas en su mente.  
Pero esa no era una justificación para arriesgarse con ella, no podía volver a cometer el error de hostigarla, ya no estaban en el colegio, y ella había mostrado ser peligrosa, astuta y sobre todo determinada, así que si ella volvía…y ahora no quedaba mas que rogar porque así fuera, Draco debía estar preparado para ser agradable con ella, debía formar un vinculo, uno superficial por supuesto, no necesitaba mas, después de todo su objetivo no era hacerla su amiga…o su amante.

No, lo único que necesitaba era ganarse su confianza, retomar el control de la situación y garantizar con ello primero su vuelta a la libertad y segundo el cumplimiento de su misión.  
Y no le cabía duda que era capaz de hacerlo. Se había enfrentado a situación mas duras, y aunque ser amigable con ella no le iba a resultar fácil, no era que le fuera a contar la historia de su vida, o sus asuntos personales y privados o cosas importantes para el. No, sus asuntos personales y privados, deberían permanecer así: personales y privados.

Solo debía mostrarse un poco civilizado, hasta que ella bajara la guardia, entonces encontraría la manera de liberarse de esas malditas cadenas. En cuanto a la revancha…ya lo pensarla después, cuando la tuviera a su merced. De momento, lo único que necesitaba, lo que de verdad quería era que se le quitara aquel dolor tan horrible, pensaba, mientras la habitación quedaba definitivamente sumida en penumbras.

Y que por una vez en la vida, Granger fuera previsible y entrara por la puerta.

* * *

La noche cayó como un tupido manto de terciopelo.

A medio camino hacia la cabaña, Hermione redujo la velocidad para poder adaptar sus ojos a la escasa luz, el traqueteo del motor era algo que la tenia completamente nerviosa, rogaba alcanzar a llegar a la cabaña, nunca había temido al bosque, sin embargo una inquietud cada vez mas fuerte se había apoderado de ella haciendo que los enormes árboles que bordeaban el camino parecieran enormes fantasmas.  
Se estremeció, ella tampoco temía a los fantasmas…se dijo que seguramente era porque estaba helada, era cierto cuando le informo a Draco que la calefacción de la camioneta no funcionaba y en los últimos diez minutos los dedos de sus manos y pies, por no mencionar su nariz, se habían comenzado a congelar. Pero sabía que eso no era lo único que importaba. Sencillamente había algo terrorífico, una especie de miedo profundo por estar sola en la oscuridad, por estar sola, rodeada por el bosque con una amenaza de tormenta extendiéndose por el aire.

Además del frío y el miedo, sentía cada vez mas un pesado agotamiento, tanto por los desgastantes eventos de ese día, como por la caminata de casi cinco kilómetros que había hecho para cubrir las huellas de Draco.

No era de extrañar que estuviera ansiosa en volver a la cabaña, incluso si eso significaba compartir tiempo y espacio con su temible ocupante.

Fue una verdadera sorpresa enterarse que, Draco la estaba buscando por sus propios medios, ¿dueño de una compañía eh? Vaya sorpresa. Pero teniendo en cuenta su modo de actuar, su rigor y seguridad…Pero eso era una buena noticia para ella porque eso no solo quería decir que Draco tenia poder, sino autonomía, y por eso era poco probable que alguien fuera a buscarlo ahí en las próximas horas, tal vez días.

No se podía confiar en eso…sin embargo era lo mejor que tenia, le daría algunas horas para elaborar un plan y largarse lo mas lejos y rápido posible.

Le alegro haber tenido la previsión de encender algunas luces en la cabaña antes de salir, con un último traqueteo la camioneta se detuvo frente a la casa. Abrió la puerta abollada del lado del conductor con un empujón y echo a andar a la casa con una maleta negra al hombro.

Ella creía firmemente que la esperanza era lo último que uno debía perder, pero también creía en hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para hacer que las cosas fueran como uno quisiera. Y por esa misma razón, pensaba mientras subía los escalones y escondía entre el montón de leña junto a la puerta, los cables de corriente, si Draco en un futuro quería usar su lujoso todoterreno, tendría que ir a comprar refacciones a una tienda, por no mencionar sustituir, tres de las cuatro llantas. Pero para eso primero tendría que dar con el vehiculo, ahora cuidadosamente oculto en un granero abandonado a kilómetro y medio de donde lo había dejado.

Golpeo sus botas en el suelo para sacudirse la nieve, con una risita le dio gracias mentales a su padre por haberle enseñado algo de mecánica muggle. Entonces empujo la puerta y entro, borrando de inmediato su sonrisa, sus sentidos instintivamente alerta, preparada para otro enfrentamiento con su peligroso cautivo.

Para su completa sorpresa no la recibió con un comentario sarcástico, de hecho a no ser por el suave sonido de las llamas de la chimenea, la cabaña poco iluminada estaba sumida en un intenso silencio.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. En los breves segundos que le tomo deslizar la maleta de su hombro hasta el suelo y darse la vuelta para contemplar la cama, su imaginación había conjurado toda clase de escenas escalofriantes: que Malfoy se había soltado de algún modo, y que en cualquier momento iba a lanzarse sobre ella, de entre las sombras, sometiéndola con un abrazo de sus brazos fuertes como hierro y pegándola una vez mas a su cuerpo gigante y musculoso.

Pero no paso nada de eso. Sintió un alivio tremendo cuando vio, al hombre de sus pesadillas, tirado sobre la cama, perfectamente encadenado.  
Aspiro lentamente, tratando de recuperar la compostura, cediendo a su propio miedo al notar que la preocupación por él aumentaba.  
El prolongado silencio la alarmo de momento. queriendo saber si seguía vivo o no, cruzo la habitación, acercándose a la cama todo lo que se atrevía. Para su alegría, noto, desde donde estaba, el movimiento regular de su pecho a través de la camisa de franela gris. Para su sorpresa lanzo un prolongado e involuntario suspiro de alivio, mientras notaba que le temblaban las piernas como si fueran de gelatina.  
En necesidad de tener un momento para recuperarse y sacando fuerzas de algún lugar trato de dar media vuelta para dejarlo dormir un poco.  
En ese momento Draco abrió los ojos, rodeados de espesas y suaves pestañas, la única parte de su cuerpo que mostraba un aspecto delicado, y ella quedo atrapada en el luminoso rayo de luz gris de su mirada.

-¡Hey! – A pesar de su intensa mirada, su voz era un extraño y sugerente susurro de voz ronca –Haz vuelto.

-Sí.

El miro sobre ella la oscuridad a través de la ventana.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Un poco mas de las ocho –contesto Hermione, aclarándose la garganta.

-Ah.

El levanto la mano que tenia libre y ella por instinto retrocedió, pero el se limito a dar un masaje en su sien.

-Parece como si fuera mucho mas tarde.

-Ha sido un día muy largo.

-Sí, me he dado cuenta –bajo la mano hasta dejarla un costado de su cuerpo – Me tenias preocupado.

Ella percibió en su mirada algo que no pudo identificar.  
¿Qué debía contestar? ¿Lo siento?…ni loca. ¿Te lo mereces?...eso estaba mejor. Pero ella no era así, por mucho que el se lo mereciera.  
Señalo la maleta a los pies de la cama.

-He traído tus cosas.

Él bajo la mirada, tomo nota y volvió a verla. Vio un gesto de duda en su expresión pero no dijo nada de nada.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-De otro modo no te habría preguntado.

Él se acomodo mejor sobre los almohadones, encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

-Salvo porque se me nubla la vista, tengo bastantes nauseas y la cabeza me estalla, me encuentro maravillosamente.

Vaya, pensaba Hermione con rabia, acababa de describir todos los síntomas indicativos de una contusión. Mordió nerviosamente su labio, aunque las nauseas podrían ser por el medicamento que tomo hacia unas horas…

-¿Y tú?  
Ella se sorprendió.

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Estas bien? ¿No tienes dolores, o moretones?...Ya sabes por el choque.

-Estoy bien- respondió con tono seco.  
¿A que venia esa repentina preocupación por ella? De pronto estaba más que desconfiada.

Él aparto la mirada, poco dispuesto a verla a los ojos.

-Alguien que conocía dijo lo mismo después de un accidente…Y después, mas tarde resulto que ella tenia una hemorragia interna.

Draco parecía frío y sereno, bien podía haber estado hablando del clima, ¿Entonces porque Hermione tenia la sospecha que "Ella" no había tenido un buen fin?...y la irracional certeza que "ella" fue sumamente importante para él.  
Porque tenía una imaginación desbordante, se dijo Hermione. No era tonta, seguramente el se estaba inventando toda esa historia para acercarse a ella, y del mismo modo bien podía fingir preocupación por su bienestar, para que ella diera un paso en falso y el pudiera aprovechar esa ventaja.

¿Pero y si no fuera así?  
Bueno eso no importaba, pensó con resolución Hermione, dudaba que el aceptara su comprensión y ella por supuesto no quería saber nada de la suya.

-Estoy bien –dijo ella de nuevo, mientras le daba la espalda y se alejaba de donde el estaba.

Se quito la chamarra y los guantes, dejándolos distraídamente sobre el respaldo del sofá, mientras recargada en el se quitaba las botas.

-Mira, me doy cuenta que tal vez no tengas ganas pero… ¿Te gustaría comer algo? – Descalza se encamino a la cocina – Quiero decir, entiendo que no te apetezca; pero tal vez te ayude con las nauseas – Bajo dos platos de la alacena y con ellos en la mano se volvió para mirarlo.

-Podría probar un poco – respondió Draco, todavía mirándola intensamente. Estupendo, ahí estaba ella, tratando de que comiera, para demostrar sin duda que estaba bien y así poder largarse al siguiente día sin remordimientos.

Molesta por su mirada, Hermione se concentro en servir la comida e ignoro el ruido de la cadena al arrastrarse hacia el baño.

Con la bandeja de comida en la mano, Hermione, observo como el salía del baño con la cara un poco húmeda. Allí de pie, su presencia masculina llenaba el espacio de una manera que nada tenia que ver con el tamaño, era su esencia, esa corriente que saturaba el aire… ¿Cómo era posible que guardara tal grado de perfección, aun encadenado? Y fue por eso y solo por eso que de repente Hermione noto que la garganta se le quedaba seca.

-¿Estas bien? – le pregunto ella, mientras él se recargaba pesadamente sobre las almohadas.

-Sí.

Hermione tuvo cuidado de quedar fuera de su alcance.

-Mira, voy a dejar la bandeja en el borde del colchón. ¿De acuerdo? Esta caliente, así que… un solo movimiento en falso y te la hecho encima ¿Entiendes?

-Relájate Granger – le murmuro él – No tengo ganas de ponerme a forcejear contigo otra vez - La miro a ella y luego a la bandeja, en donde estaban un humeante plato de sopa, galletas saladas y un vaso de jugo. De nuevo aquella expresión de entre resignación y exasperación que ella no entendía cruzo por su rostro – Al menos de momento…

Ella negó con la cabeza pensando que era el hombre mas sorprendente que había conocido, y se fue con su comida al sofá.  
De pronto se dio cuenta que estaba muerta de hambre, agradeciendo que Draco no era alguien platicador, suspiro y se puso a comer.

Levanto la vista con recelo cuando el se acerco, todo lo que le permitía la cadena, puso la bandeja en el suelo y la empujo con el pie en dirección suya.

-Gracias – le dijo con voz ronca – Ha estado bien.

-De nada –murmuro ella, con cierta sorpresa por sus buenos modales. Con la vista fija en su luminosa mirada de ojos grises, empezó nuevamente a preguntarse cosas sobre el… ¿Dónde vivía ahora? ¿Estaría todavía soltero...o pensó con inexplicable fastidio ¿casado? ¿Sonreiría alguna vez?

Observo como el se retiraba. Dio su ultima cucharada de sopa, tomo sus platos y los de el y lo llevo todo a la cocina. Al ver que Draco había comido hasta la última gota pensó que tal vez estaba listo para comer un poco más, pero no se lo había pedido por orgullo, cuando se dio vuelta para preguntárselo, se lo encontró sentado en el borde de la cama, abriendo los botones de su camisa de franela.  
Petrificada observo que la camisa se abría y dejaba al descubierto…sacudió la cabeza con energía, no podía dejarse llevar por la ensoñación.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Me estoy preparando para irme a la cama – término de sacarse la camisa quedando con la ajustada camiseta negra de manga corta que llevaba debajo.

Hermione había olvidado lo bien que le sentaba ese color en contraste con su pálida piel.

-¿Ya? Apenas son las ocho y treinta. – No sabia porque protestaba, ella también estaba muy cansada.

-Si quieres que sea sincero, me duele la cabeza.-

-Ah. – Hermione no podía despegar sus ojos de los anchos hombros perfectamente delineados por la prenda. –Por supuesto.

-No te preocupes – Ajeno a su repentina parálisis, Draco se puso de pie con cuidado y se quito los vaqueros, dejando al descubierto unas largas y fuertes piernas – prometo no entrar en coma y morir mientras duermo.

Oh Dios, Hermione ni siquiera había pensado en eso, mientras intentaba sin éxito evitar mirar el impresionante bulto que ceñía la parte delantera del ajustado bóxer de algodón.

-No, desde luego que no… - se las arreglo para contestar.

Afortunadamente para ella, logro apartar la vista un instante antes de que el volviera su mirada hacia ella, recorriéndole también de arriba abajo entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Pareces agotada. Sugiero que también descanses un poco.

Se miraron por un momento. Hermione noto su propia expresión de sorpresa ante su preocupación reflejada en el rostro de Draco. Un segundo después volvió la mascara de indiferencia.

-O no, como quieras…a mi me da lo mismo.

Su brusco cambio de actitud fue como un cubetazo de agua fría para ella, que logro mejor que cualquier cosa sacarla de su distracción. Abrió la boca para responderle algo a tono, pero el no le dio oportunidad, de un solo movimiento se metió en la cama, tapándose hasta la barbilla y dándole la espalda.  
Ella cerró la boca con fuerza apretando los dientes, negó una vez mas con la cabeza ¿Acaso nunca tendría un poco de cordura tratándose de él? Sacó del ropero empotrado en la pared un saco de dormir y una almohada y se dirigió al sofá, se desvistió rápidamente colocándose el enorme pijama rosa.

Con dolor de cabeza o sin el Draco Malfoy era sin duda el hombre más imposible, arrogante y exasperante que había conocido en su vida. ¡Al demonio con el!  
Por eso la molestaba tanto que, mientras trataba de encontrar una posición cómoda par a dormir, no dejaba de pensar en lo que aprendió sobre las contusiones en el curso de primeros auxilios que su abuelo, siendo médico, le obligo a tomar.  
Según el curso, las primeras veinticuatro horas eran cruciales, aún con lo cabezota que era Malfoy, podía tener alguna lesión seria.

Con un gruñido de resignación Hermione ajusto la alarma de su reloj de muñeca para que sonara en dos horas. Si iba a largarse de allí mañana, mas valía asegurarse de no dejar un cadáver. Cerro los ojos rogando que el sueño llegara, pero la imagen de Draco Malfoy medio desnudo se aparecía en su mente sin previo aviso. Trato de no pensar en el mientras se removía dentro del saco de dormir….resoplo con impaciencia, iba a ser una noche muy larga.

 **Fin del Capítulo 6**

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció?**  
 **Espero lo hallan disfrutado**

 **Espero que me sigan acompañando en esta historia y, espero con mucha esperanza ?) jejeje sus comentarios.**

 **Gracias.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **PD: Prometo no tardar tanto. Palabra de lectora arrepentida y comprometida.**

 ** _Ciel_**


	7. Chapter 7

**LEMON, LEMON, LEMOOOOOOOON.**

 **Ahora que tengo su atención quiero decirles 4 cosillas:**

 **1- Agradezco sus reviews con mensajes de apoyo. Es muy lindo y reconfortable.**

 **2- Agradezco sus reviews apoyando la historia. Estoy segura que a Sechid le encantarán. Por favor sigan comentando.**

 **3- ¿Vieron que esta vez no me tardé tanto? Se lo frustrante que es esperar mucho, así que me estoy esforzando para que no halla mucho tiempo de diferencia entre actualización.**

 **4- En este capítulo hay Lemon sexy y caliente jejejejeje**

 **Disfruten el capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos al final.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***Los personajes y el mundo mágico le pertenecen a la Reina J.K.R**

 ***La trama y los personajes nuevos le pertenecen a la Autora SECHID. Nada es mío. Todo el crédito es de Sechid. Yo solo publico la historia para que puedan gozarla.**

* * *

 **Cautivo- Capítulo 7**

Draco despertó sobresaltado.

Flexiono los músculos, listo para el ataque, con el corazón dolorido de lo fuerte que eran sus latidos, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de donde estaba; en una cabaña, en medio de ningún lado, rodeado de montañas. Con Hermione Granger.

Se recostó aliviado sobre el colchón. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para ahogar otras imágenes, de otra noche también oscura como boca de lobo, en otras montañas, en donde se había metido en una pesadilla de la cual no había tenido escapatoria.

No podía volver a pensar en eso, se dijo para sus adentros, Debía pensar en algo distinto… lo que fuera. Por ejemplo…en Granger.

Ella, quien a juzgar por su reloj interno no tardaría en reunirse con el para lo que seria su tercer encuentro junto a la cama esa noche.

-¿Draco? – susurró ella después de levantarse del sillón donde dormía y encender la luz, para después apagar la alarma de su reloj. - ¿Estas despierto?

-Oh, sí – le había contestado, sabiendo por experiencia que si la ignoraba, ella le daría un golpecito con el palo de la maldita escoba que había rescatado Dios sabia de donde.

-¿Sabes quien eres? ¿Dónde estas?

-Sí, Granger, sí que lo se.

Ahogo un suspiro y entre dientes soltó la deseada información, ya que también había descubierto que, de no ser así ella no lo dejaría en paz hasta que lo hiciera. Le fastidiaba sobre manera reconocerlo, pero ella parecía empeñada en hacer lo mejor para él, y como le había informado con su aire de "sabelotodo", interrogar al paciente cada dos horas era necesario para cerciorarse después de un golpe como el que él se dio, de no entrar en coma.

Así que aquella era su misión esa noche, molestarlo hasta el hartazgo cada dos malditas horas, aunque estaba claro que estaba agotada y cada vez con más frío.

* * *

Inconscientemente, Draco programo su reloj interno a despertar unos instantes antes de que ella llegara a su lado…no podía arriesgarse a como reaccionaria si ella lo despertaba de repente y el, en la confusión del sueño se le tiraba a la garganta…esa incertidumbre era la razón por la que siempre dormía solo, por la que siempre dejaba al menos una luz encendida. Era la misma razón por la que había renunciado a casarse y formar un hogar.

La alarma sonó en ese momento, rompiendo el silencio. Aunque lo estaba esperando no pudo evitar que se le acelerara el pulso y ponerse un poco tenso. Regañándose a si mismo ¿Desde cuando anticipar la cercanía de Granger lo ponía nervioso? Rabioso consigo mismo se preparo para lo que venia.

Hermione salio del saco de dormir en donde estaba acostada, sobre el sofá. Iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea, su cabello se veía brillante, como el de una niña, pero las curvas que claramente se delineaban a contra luz, no eran las de una niña, sus pechos turgentes, la delicada línea de la cintura que se perdía hacia una pronunciada curvatura de la cadera, abriéndose en un apretado trasero que cabria perfectamente en sus manos…

-¿Malfoy?

Se retiro los sedosos mechones de cabello del rostro, y lo miro mientras bostezaba. Sin saber bien porque lo hacia, salvo tal vez porque la proximidad de esa mujer no lo dejaba pensar, cerró los ojos y se hizo el dormido.

Más que oír, percibió su suspiro, y el ruido ahogado de sus pasos al cruzar la habitación, encendiendo la luz.

Salvó por intentar mantener pausada su respiración, no movió ni un solo músculo.

-Venga, vamos.

Draco escucho que agarraba la escoba y se acercaba un poco más a él. Cuando ella le toco el hombro con el extremo del palo, el continuo sin moverse.

-Se que estas despierto – se quedo callada un momento, antes de insistir de nuevo, acercándose un poco mas a él – ¡Maldita sea Malfoy, no tiene gracia! – el trasfondo de pánico en la voz de Hermione era evidente – Vamos, hace frío y…

Sin previo aviso, el agarro el palo de la escoba y dio un buen tirón.

No estuvo seguro de quien se sorprendió más, si él que no supo lo que iba hacer, hasta que lo hizo, o ella, que se llevo tal susto que no atino a soltar la escoba, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Con un grito de puro terror, cayó en sus brazos. Siguió un momento de perplejo silencio, el uno frente al otro, cara a cara, mirándose a los ojos, ella sobre de él.

Al instante Hermione empezó a forcejear salvajemente, a dar patadas y golpes para dejarle claro lo que opinaba de él.

Draco lo soporto todo el tiempo posible, entonces, harto y sin saber que mas hacer tomo la cadena, rodó hasta quedar encima de ella y la silencio del único modo que pudo.

Le agarro las manos, sujetándoselas por sobre su cabeza

…y la beso en los labios

Hermione soltó un grito ahogado mientras Draco pegaba sus labios firmes a los suyos más suaves. Aquel cuerpo grande y musculoso, caliente y pesado la aplasto sobre la cama, y no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de escapar.

Él la besaba ardientemente, y ella jamás podría haber siquiera imaginado aquello. Nunca hubiera pensado que alguien como él, reservado y solitario, completamente hermético en sus emociones pudiera besar con aquel abandono tan total…tan absoluto.

Pero desde luego que podía, y lo estaba haciendo.

Y aunque su beso era implacable y fogoso, dominante como todo él, también era lo mas excitante que Hermione había experimentado en su vida.

¿Acaso se había vuelto loca? A pesar de tener un pasado juntos, en el colegio, por casi siete años, viéndose día tras día, ella apenas lo conocía, y lo que sabia de él no le gustaba.

Y aunque ella fuera la clase de mujer a quien no le importaba ir a la cama con cualquiera, jamás, JAMÁS elegiría a Draco Malfoy para eso.

Encadenado y herido era una autentica amenaza.

Pero así tan de cerca, era del todo peligroso para las frágiles emociones de Hermione.

Pensó con desesperación que debía resistirse, apretar los labios, ponerse rígida, fulminarlo con la mirada, hacer lo que fuera para dejarle claro que ella no deseaba eso de el.

Pero… ¡Por Dios! Eso seria una mentira.

Y ella lo sabía.

Por eso cuando Draco deslizo suavemente sus manos de las muñecas para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, Hermione en lugar de tratar de escapar, se agarró a él con todas sus fuerzas.

Podía maldecirse a si misma por eso, pero el hecho era que su cuerpo ardía como si tuviera fuego por dentro, y aunque la situación parecía cosa de locos, Hermione se daba cuenta que el deseo que sentía en ese momento por Draco Malfoy no lo había sentido por nadie.

El sexo nunca le había llamado mucho la atención. En el colegio jamás se permitió la oportunidad de sostener romances, tan ocupada como estaba en demostrar su valía como estudiante…bueno tampoco le habían sobrado oportunidades, ella era la clase de chica que era mas "amiga" que "amante". Los tímidos besos que compartió en cierta ocasión con Victor Krum, aunque agradables, no habían provocado en ella más que una leve emoción, la cual se desvaneció rápidamente.

Después, cuando conoció a John, su prometido, había sido extremadamente fácil dejarse conquistar por sus maravillosos detalles y su forma tan gentil de tratarla, así que Hermione se sintió lo bastante segura para "seducirlo", preparando todo para entregarse a él. Pero esa triste experiencia había concluido cuando John le hizo saber que no la deseaba de "esa" manera, haciendo que ella le preguntara que estaba mal… ¿Acaso no era una mujer deseable? ¿Atractiva?... Entonces el le confirmo lo que en el fondo Hermione ya sospechaba. No, en efecto ella no era una mujer deseable, no era una belleza, ni poseía el encanto e ingenio necesarios, si alguna cualidad poseía era su inteligencia, que la convertía en alguien perfecta para tener al lado, sobre todo para un hombre como John, pero definitivamente no era la clase de mujer que llevara a un hombre a perder la cabeza por ella.

Confirmar su peores temores, del hombre que se suponía la amaba y contrario a lo que le dictaba su dignidad, Hermione se trago su humillación, convencida que el tenia razón, Aforrándose a una relación enfermiza que la llevo a destruir su vida, hasta convertirla en lo que ahora era, una fugitiva.

Desde luego ella jamás se habría sentido capaz de sentir esa especie de desesperada necesidad que en esos momentos la azotaba de la cabeza a los pies como si una tormenta se desatara en su interior.

Pero para su absoluta sorpresa lo que mas deseaba en esos momentos era abrazarse a Draco y fundirse con él, deseaba acariciarlo, saborearlo, pegar cada parte de su cuerpo al de él hasta no dejar un espacio libre. Deseaba con locura explorar cada ardiente y potente centímetro de su cuerpo.

Nunca, hasta ese alucinante momento se había sentido tan consiente de la presencia de un hombre…del cuerpo de un hombre trepado sobre ella, haciéndole notar todos los contornos de sus músculos, cada movimiento de su abdomen, brazos y piernas, pero sobre todo la impresionante, pulsante e inequívoca prueba de su excitación sexual. ¡Era increíble!

Probablemente debería haberse asustado. Pero en lugar de eso sintió un agradecimiento enorme y un imperioso deseo de experimentar más…mucho más.

Este conocimiento la dejo sin respiración.

Pero lo que provoco que la poca sensatez que le quedaba se esfumara, fue sentir como Draco le lamia la comisura de sus labios con la punta firme y caliente de su lengua, insistente, exigiéndole y al mismo tiempo prometiéndole más…así que, indefensa, Hermione abrió los labios, dándole acceso total y bebiendo de él.

Entonces él gimió y adentro su lengua un poco más, explorándola detenidamente.

Draco tenía un sabor exótico, intenso, y su pura y potente masculinidad fue para ella tan embriagadora que se sintió mareada.

Desesperada por acariciarlo, tiró, tratando de soltar las manos.

Oyó su respiración jadeante y sintió el estremecimiento que sacudió el cuerpo de Draco, moldeado perfectamente al suyo.

Entonces sin previo aviso, él la soltó y se apoyo sobre los antebrazos, mirándola fijamente.

-¡Maldición! – exclamó mientras se retiraba, dejándola expuesta, vacía e insatisfecha.

¡Oh no! No por favor, no se sentía capacitada para manejar otro rechazo, no uno de él.

Lo miro a la cara, el juego de luces y sombras que proyectaba el fuego de la chimenea, hacia que su rostro pareciera especialmente duro, como si estuviera esculpido en piedra, sin embargo ella entendió que el había interpretado mal su deseo de liberarse. ¡Él pensaba que quería librarse de él!

De pronto Hermione no sabia que hacer. Pero sin saber de donde le llego una respuesta. Ya nada le importaba, se arriesgaría, demostraría un poco de valentía y le diría lo que le apetecía, lo que quería…

Sin pensárselo dos veces, levanto sus brazos, tomándolo de la cabeza y tiro de él.

-No pares – le susurro mientras acariciaba suavemente sus facciones –Quiero que sigas, Te deseo – paso la yema del pulgar sobre los finos labios – Por favor…

-No sabes lo que me estas pidiendo – dijo él rotundo.

Hermione paso saliva.

-Te equivocas – le mintió – lo se perfectamente.

-No, no lo sabes Granger. Créeme.

Guiada por la desesperación, le metió la mano por debajo de la camiseta, lo miro fijamente a los ojos mientras acariciaba su espalda firme, su piel sedosa y caliente, sus dedos exploraron sus músculos, despacio, con languidez.

Él la miraba con aquella expresión indescifrable que siempre utilizaba, a Hermione se le contrajo dolorosamente el estomago al darse cuenta que no tenia la mejor idea de lo que Draco estaba pensando. Se paso inconscientemente la lengua por los labios repentinamente secos y trato de nuevo de llegar a él.

-Te deseo, no me hagas rogar…por favor Draco.

Él se estremeció al escuchar su nombre y ver lo que ella hacia. La miro por un momento que se le antojo eterno, antes de reaccionar.

-¡Maldición Hermione! – estallo perdiendo momentáneamente el control. Se aparto bruscamente de ella y se puso de pie, junto a la cama. Entonces cuando ella pensó que todo estaba perdido, él se quito la Camiseta con rapidez, seguida de su ropa interior, quedando gloriosamente desnudo ante sus ojos.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de sentir el estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica, pues él se echó inmediatamente encima de ella, con desesperación le saco el pijama por la cabeza y lo tiro al suelo, entonces amenazante le rodeo con la mano libre el cuello.

-¿Esto es lo que quieres? – Draco bajo la cabeza susurrándole al oído, mientras sus dientes la mordían suavemente - ¿Es esto?

-Sí – le contesto en un gemido ahogado, sorprendida nuevamente por lo mucho que la excitaba que él la acariciara - ¡Ah! Sí…

-¿Sí? Bueno… en ese caso, veremos que podemos hacer para complacerte.

A pesar de su tono irónico, deslizo sus labios por su cuello del modo más tierno y exquisito, hasta llegar a su clavícula, que mordisqueo suavemente, para continuar su recorrido más abajo, pasando por el valle entre sus senos.

Hermione gimió cuando el cabello de Draco, suave y frío le rozó los pechos desnudos, provocando que las rosadas cumbres se erizaran casi dolorosamente, de repente el metió las manos por debajo de la espalda para agarrarla firmemente de las nalgas y levantarla, ella cerro con fuerza los ojos cuando la boca de Draco recorrió la sensible piel de su cadera.

Continúo besándola y mordisqueándola con suavidad, explorándola sin prisas mientras deslizaba los labios hacia su ombligo, donde deposito un único y erótico beso.

Cuando por fin levanto la cabeza para contemplarla con la mirada ardiente, a Hermione le latía todo el cuerpo y se estremecía violentamente…Y esta vez no era de frío.

Su manera de mirarla la aturdía, su manera de tocarla…la desconcertaba. Era como si ella fuera extremadamente frágil, como si el tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para acariciarla…para saborearla.

Draco se deslizo lentamente hacia arriba y le acaricio los pechos con sus dedos largos, transmitiéndole un delicioso calor, despertando en ella una oleada de exquisitas sensaciones, que se intensificaron cuando él deslizo su lengua por la zona entre sus pechos hasta su estomago.

Encantada, Hermione sintió como el empezó a lamerle con hambre el pezón. Una especie de rugido de placer salio directamente de la garganta de Draco, uniéndose al involuntario y sonoro gemido de ella, mientras que con una lentitud que resultaba turbadora él empezó a soplar en donde antes había humedecido la piel, provocando que Hermione arqueara su espalda desesperadamente hacia el contacto.

Él no la decepciono, tras una leve pausa para inhalar hondo, se inclino hacia ella acariciándola con el borde de sus dientes, para un instante después aprisionar la inflamada cima con su boca y succionar fuertemente.

Hermione grito, clavándole las uñas en sus hombros, gimiendo su nombre mientras sentía un inmenso placer recorrer cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Draco no podía creerlo, sintió como Hermione alcanzaba el orgasmo entre sus brazos, escuchando sus gritos e intensos gemidos de placer, y entonces él también comenzó a estremecerse sin control.

No era su intención llegar tan lejos, solo quería asustarla…pero ella le respondía de tal modo que lo volvía loco, la manera en que decía su nombre, rogándole que la tomara, sus gemidos y estremecimientos, la asombrosa manera en que sus cuerpos encajaban y el impresionante descubrimiento de que él, Draco Malfoy era capaz de provocarle a ella, Hermione Granger un orgasmo con solo lamerle los turgentes y preciosos pechos.

Sabía que no iba a poder esperar mucho más para estar dentro de ella. Todo su ser le gritaba que la tomara ahora, en ese momento, escuchar una vez más el intoxicante concierto de gemidos que ella le regalaba cuando la llevaba al clímax total, haciendo que él se sintiera posesivo y absolutamente poderoso.

Pero sabia que si no se controlaba, que si no dominaba su deseo un poco, le haría daño…y no quería arriesgarse a eso.

Poco a poco ella dejo de estremecerse entre sus brazos, relajándose bajo su cuerpo, entonces mientras ella se tranquilizaba un poco, él se dedico a depositar suaves y dulces besos en el cuello expuesto de Hermione, lamiendo el sudor salado que mojaba su piel, como si con ello pudiera apagar el fuego interno que lo consumía.

-¡Ah! – Hermione lo miro con ojos luminosos – Ha sido… - suspiro delicadamente – ha sido maravilloso Draco.

A él comenzó a gustarle de verdad la manera en que su nombre sonaba en labios de Hermione, pero sin saber porque no era capaz de decírselo en voz alta, no se imaginaba reconociendo que, por razones que no entendía, ella había sido capaz de derribar las defensas que llevaba tantos años mejorando.

No era algo bueno para él, le parecía más inteligente concentrarse solo en lo físico, después de todo estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de relación frívola y sin compromiso, obtenía lo que quería de las mujeres y ellas obtenían lo que deseaban de él. Nadie salía lastimado así. Pero con Hermione… no era capaz de aplicar ninguna regla lógica, ella era, completamente diferente, lo hacia vivir sensaciones diferentes, era como si, todo adquiriera otro sentido…otro nivel. Era desconcertante, abrumante…y todo lo que quería era tener más.

-No hemos terminado – dijo Draco con voz ronca.

-No – ella extendió sus manos y acaricio sus brazos.

-Dime lo que quieres… ¿Qué mas cosas te excitan?

-Tú.

-¿Yo, qué?

-Tú. Tú me excitas. Yo nunca…no esperaba… - le acaricio una mejilla con delicadeza – Lo que mas deseo en el mundo es sentirte dentro de mí.

Esas cuatro palabras fueron suficientes para desarmarlo, su control se desvaneció junto con sus buenas intenciones. Bajo su cabeza buscando su boca y ella se abrió a él ávidamente, tragándose los gemidos roncos y profundos de Draco, señal de su rendición.

La sangre corría caliente por las venas de Draco, como un río revuelto, acaricio por un costado desde el cuello hasta el triangulo de suave vello entre las piernas de Hermione, intensifico su beso, metiendo su lengua hasta el fondo, al mismo tiempo que, con sus dedos abría los labios de su sexo para deslizar un dedo en su calido interior, muy despacio, mojándose con la miel que emanaba de ella.

Sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de Hermione ante su invasión, de algún modo se las arreglo para no tocarla con demasiada brusquedad, y eso fue suficiente para excitarla aun más.

Ella comenzó a gemir y el hizo lo mismo.

Con la mano libre, cuidando de no hacerle daño con la cadena la abrazo con fuerza, deleitándose con la sensación que le proporcionaban sus pezones tiesos contra su pecho. Empezó a frotarle entonces un poco mas de prisa, encontrando y acariciando el punto más sensible de su femineidad, sintiendo como ella aprisionaba deliciosamente sus dedos con sus músculos internos.

Aparto su boca de él.

-¡Ah, Draco! – Hermione movía su cabeza a un lado y otro, con absoluto abandono, mientras sin poderlo evitar arañaba con desesperación la espalda del hombre que la llevaba al borde del precipicio.

A él se le dilataron las pupilas, haciendo que sus ojos se volvieran casi negros. Contuvo el aliento. El corazón empezó a latirle con más fuerza aun. Draco se quedo mirándola durante unos instantes, Hermione descubrió tanta pasión en sus ojos que tembló de expectación, mientras él devoraba su rostro.

Sabía que estaba sonrojada, que tenía los ojos turbios y muy abiertos, los labios separados, húmedos y claramente ávidos.

No podía ocultar cuanto lo deseaba, aunque tampoco querría hacerlo.

Descubrir su pasión en manos de su enemigo debía ser humillante, pero no lo era.

-Draco – pronuncio su nombre en un susurro apenas audible.

Entonces el se movió, amoldando su pelvis a la de ella, moviendo sensualmente su cadera, de manera que la hizo gritar nuevamente.

Noto entonces los labios de Draco, húmedos y calientes posándose en la piel de su hombro, ascendiendo poco a poco hasta besar el sensible punto bajo el lóbulo de su oreja. Susurrándole, con la voz impregnada de deseo una sola palabra:

-Hermione.

Eso la enloqueció, desesperada tomo con fuerza su cabeza entre sus manos, buscando sus labios, besándolo salvajemente.

Sentía un fuego líquido quemándole las entrañas, estaba húmeda y más que lista para él.

El placer que Draco le producía era increíble.

Mientras él aumentaba la presión sobre la parte central de su cuerpo, alzo la cabeza y la miro.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, Draco! – Ante aquella sensación tan exquisita Hermione no podía evitar gemir – Por favor…ahora…Tómame ahora. – empezó, mas por instinto que por otra cosa a frotarse contra él, disfrutando del calor y la presión…del delirante roce se su cuerpo sobre ella.

Delicadamente Hermione levanto su cadera, dejando atrás las pocas inhibiciones que aun le quedaban, clavando sus dedos en la espalda, sentía el ardiente y firme contacto de Draco sobre la parte de ella que anhelaba dolorosamente su posesión, abrazo su cintura con las piernas, invitándolo a poseerla.

Draco la penetro de una sola embestida.

Sentirlo fue tan increíblemente placentero, que olvido el dolor, el la llenaba por completo, tan plenamente que lo sintió muy dentro, colándose hasta el ultimo rincón de su cuerpo, su alma y su mente…la sensación fue tan intensa que grito.

Pero no logro engañarlo. Draco se tenso al instante, quedando absolutamente inmóvil dentro de ella.

-¿Hermione? – pregunto con incredulidad, jadeando.

Ella solo atino a negar con la cabeza, mientras se miraban profundamente a los ojos.

-Estoy bien – respondió suavemente, alzando la cabeza, besándolo largamente. – De verdad, por favor Draco…no pares.

El gimió como respuesta.

Entonces todo cambio, el comenzó a moverse lenta, tierna y deliciosamente en su interior, dándole tiempo para acostumbrarse a él.

Hermione tenía la sensación de que sus huesos se habían convertido en agua, respirando entrecortada, disfrutando del maravilloso placer de ser acariciada por dentro.

Su cuerpo ardía, vibraba y temblaba mientras se aferraba a él, sintiendo el sudor que empapaba la espalda, pecho y hombros de Draco.

Solo de forma muy dispersa, Draco escuchaba a Hermione gritar su nombre una y otra vez, sin poderse contener empezó a penétrala mas rápido y fuerte, tomando con una mano su cadera para conseguir llegar aun mas profundo dentro de ella, sorprendido de que aquel contacto, hundirse en ella, ser parte de ella, de todo lo que ella era, marcarla para siempre era lo que mas deseaba en la vida. Enloquecido con el descubrimiento de que, él, precisamente él era el primero en poseerla.

La penetro entonces con una serie de embestidas feroces y profundas, haciéndole sentir toda la ardiente pasión que lograba despertar en él.

Sus cuerpos, profundamente entrelazados, continuaron balanceándose con un ritmo cada vez más frenético.

El orgasmo la sorprendió con un estallido de inmenso placer que comenzó en el centro de su ser y se extendió en forma de sucesivas oleadas de fuego que quemaron todo a su paso, mientras sentía las profundas embestidas de Draco, mas y mas de prisa, buscando su propia culminación, la cual llego casi al mismo tiempo, haciéndolo temblar y gemir sin control, Oyó el grito triunfal de Draco mientras aun movía su cadera contra ella e instintivamente comenzó a moverse también, alcanzando una vez mas la cima del placer, mientras el derramaba su esencia, caliente y espesa en su interior.

Se derrumbaron juntos, sobre la cama, abrazados como jamás habían estado abrazados a alguien, Draco sobre ella, sudoroso y exhausto, y ella completamente saciada, sentía que confiaba en el como jamás había confiado en nadie.

 **Fin del capítulo 7**

* * *

 **Ohhhhhhhh, ¿Qué les parece? Hace calor ¿O soy yo? jejejejeje**

 **La cosa se pone picante...Muy picante.**

 **Espero lo hallan disfrutado...yo si lo hice jejejeje**

 **Nos leemos Pronto**

 **Ciel**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡SORPRESAAAA!**

 **Hola Camarones ¿Cómo están?. Espero que bien.**

 **No tardé ¿verdad?, ¿verdad?**

 **Sus comentarios me motivaron a publicar rápido. Estoy segura que Sechid (la gran AUTORA de este Fic) estará feliz cuando los lea.**

 **Quiero hacer una aclaración. Mejor dos...no, tres jejejeje.**

 **1) Este Fic NO ES MÍO.**  
 **Esta gran historia es de la autora Sechid. Todo, TODO el crédito y merito es de ella. La trama, cada palabra, le pertenecen.**  
 **Yo solo publico la historia, con su permiso.**

 **Yo leí esta historia hace 4 años. Fue el segundo fic que leí. (Mi segundo fanfic realmente. Un día atrás de encontrarla, había descubierto el mundo de los fanfics. Antes no tenía ni idea de que existían.) Así que le tengo un muy grande afecto a esta bella historia.**  
 **Por eso la publico. Porque la adoro. Porque me trae buenos recuerdos.**  
 **Me parecía un gran pecado que más personas no pudieran disfrutarla...Vamos, que la historia es genial, no me lo pueden negar.**

 **Así que quiero agradecer con todo mi corazón a Sechid. Agradecerle por crear esta genialidad de historia y por darme la autorización para publicar su bebé. Gracias.**

 **Así que les pido, les ruego, que la llenen de reviews. Porque se lo merece. Porque la historia es genial. Y quiero que sonría y sepa que nos ha regalado momentos increíbles con su creación.**

 **2) Tu Doristarazona. Sí, Tú. Ey! Fuerza nena. Se que tu país está pasándola mal, pero no bajes los brazos. A seguir adelante.**  
 **Gracias por tus reviews. Son muy lindos.**  
 **Y actualiza pronto. No te olvides de la bella historia que estas publicando, First Came Marriage (Traducción al español), que es genial y la adoro. (No me reconocerás porque dejo comentarios con otra cuenta jejeje).**

 **3) Este capítulo no lo leí. ¿Qué? Sip. Osea, el fic completo lo leí hace años, pero vamos, no tengo memoria eidética (es más, tengo problemas para retener info y recordar cosas. Antes tenía una memoria excelente, pero luego de los ataques de pánico y la epilepsia de ausencias...no importa...dejemoslo aquí).**  
 **La cuestión es que no puedo leer muchas cosas a la vez porque sino me pierdo, y estoy leyendo actualmente un fic y 4 libros, cosa que ya es muchísimo. Medio que me fui a la mierda jajajajaja...**  
 **Por eso perdón si encuentran algunas faltas, ya que no lo he corregido. Solo arreglé las palabras que me aparecían en rojo y azul, en el Word.**  
 **Además, eso de no leerlo, quiere decir que no recuerdo de que va este capítulo. Perdón por eso también. Realmente no quería dejarlxs sin actualización.**  
 **Además, se le suma que mi madre Muggle, estaba gritando felizmente por teléfono, con una amiga. ¿Se imaginan leer con ese ruido de fondo?**

 **Espero me perdonen y me comprendan.**

 **PD: Pueden seguirme en instagram, si quieren. Es: Reader(punto)Fangirl(guión bajo)Geek**

 **Nos leemos abajo y pásenla de diez con el cap.**

* * *

 **Cautivo- Capítulo 8**

-Lo siento – Hermione limpio las lágrimas con los dedos y sollozo silenciosamente – No sé lo que me pasa…

Con los labios apretados, Draco la miro, tratando que lo que sentía, no se reflejara en su cara.

El clima había empeorado; el viento zarandeaba la cabaña de madera, que crujía con la fuerza de la tormenta, golpeando el ventanal como una legión de dedos esqueléticos.

Pero no era nada comparado con la tempestad de emociones y sentimientos que se mezclaban en su interior.

Había empezado a nevar unos minutos después que hubieran alcanzado el sorprendente orgasmo. Para ninguno de los dos fue posible ocultar el placer tan intenso que habían sentido, ni el completo abandono de los instantes que siguieron, en donde todavía fuertemente abrazados se habían prodigado dulces, lentos y suaves besos y caricias, pero entonces Hermione había comenzado a temblar. Draco se sorprendió al sentir las lágrimas calientes sobre su piel, cuando ella, aun aferrada a él había escondido la cara en el hueco de su hombro.

Le dolían, inesperadamente esas lágrimas le dolían mucho, estaba claro que le había hecho daño…y era lógico, él era demasiado impaciente y brusco. Sí, pensaba con pesar, había sido culpa suya, y eso demostraba que a pesar de sus mejores intenciones, seguía siendo un hombre en el que no se podía confiar.

Pero no había podido resistirse, Hermione reducía su capacidad para razonar a cero, él solo fue capaz de sentir la implacable pasión que había nublado sus sentidos, dejándolo incapacitado para responder a otra cosa que no fuera ella, lo había vuelto completamente loco, logrando que perdiera, por primera vez en años, el control sobre si mismo, sobre la situación y sobre sus emociones.

¿Cómo demonios después de conocerlo durante tanto tiempo, se había entregado a él? Hermione conocía la clase de hombre que él era… ¿Entonces por qué? No encontró respuestas…y eso lo hizo sentir endemoniadamente culpable.

Frustrado consigo mismo, hizo un verdadero esfuerzo para soltar a Hermione y se tumbó de espaldas en la cama, separándose de ella.

-Soy yo el que debería disculparse – le dijo en tono seco, tragando dolorosamente el nudo que se formó en su garganta – nunca debí haberte tocado.

-¿Cómo? – Hermione se incorporó rápidamente, sentándose con la espalda muy erguida, mientras seguía limpiando las cristalinas lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Te he hecho daño – dijo mirándola por un momento, antes de desviar los ojos de su cara – Lo siento.

-No… No

Draco se tensó cuando ella se tumbó nuevamente a su lado y apoyo la cabeza en su brazo.

-No me has hecho daño. En absoluto.

-Sí, claro.

-No, de verdad.

Él hacia lo posible por ignorar la respuesta de su cuerpo a las suaves curvas femeninas del cuerpo de Hermione.

Olvidándose un momento de sí mismo, se volvió hacia ella y la miro a los ojos en silencio; unos ojos en donde todavía brillaban las lágrimas atrapadas en sus pestañas.

No tenía ni idea de que decirle.

Fuera, otra ráfaga de viento sacudió la cabaña, ante su mirada Hermione se había sonrojado.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo Draco desvío su mirada, sorprendiéndose una vez más cuando ella se pegó un poco más a él y apoyo la mejilla en su hombro.

-Yo pensé…que no podía, que yo no era normal, ya sabes…atractiva y deseable – la voz de Hermione se fue apagando hasta convertirse en un susurro ronco – Pero esta noche…contigo, todo ha cambiado…Yo supongo que eso me ha hecho llorar.

¡Maldición! ¿Y cómo demonios debía responder a eso?...Como no se le ocurría que decirle, hizo lo que le dicto su corazón, la abrazo y acuno entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento - continuo ella con voz quebrada –No quería preocuparte, ni nada de eso…

¡No quería preocuparlo! ¡Claro! ¡Maldición!

Lo más sencillo seria no decir nada de nada; hacerle un favor a esa mujer y terminar con toda esa locura, le diría que se alegraba de haberle hecho un buen servicio, pero que ahora que había comprobado que era bastante atractiva y deseable la diversión había terminado y lo mejor era volver a la realidad.

Lo cierto es que ellos jamás habían sido amigos, y jamás lo serian…y el preferiría una tortura con mil crucios antes de convertirse en su confidente…

-Confía en mí, no tienes nada de anormal, hermosa; habrá mil hombres dispuestos a demostrártelo.

¿Hermosa? ¿De dónde había salido esa palabra? ¿Y por qué la idea de que otro pudiera tocarla le ponía los pelos de punta?

-¿Lo crees?

-Sí – la palabra, aunque no era su intención sonó demasiado brusca.

-Pero…

-¿Qué?

-A lo mejor haz sido tú… -Hermione se quedó callada unos instantes como si estuviera pensando lo que había dicho. Entonces levanto la cabeza y le dio un beso en el cuello.

-Gracias – dijo ella en voz baja.

Draco se alarmo. Las cosas iban de mal en peor, ella parecía estar convencida de que el era una persona a la que valía la pena entregarse.

-Olvídalo – le dijo cortante – Intenta…dormir un poco.

-Pero…

-Mira… - ahora su voz sonaba exasperada – Solo…ya no discutas ¿si?

Ella se incorporó lentamente. Cuando Draco se dio cuenta de sus intenciones la tomo fuertemente del brazo.

-¿Qué haces?

Ella se volvió a mirarlo, pero no dijo nada.

-Esta noche vas a dormir aquí, pegada a mí. Antes me tenías nervioso cuando te morías de frío, y no pienso dejar que me des nuevamente con el palo de la escoba – Draco sabía que tal vez sus argumentos no fueran del todo válidos, pero no le importaba, solo deseaba dormir junto a ella esa noche, la jalo subvente hacia él y la abrazo con fuerza – Así que cierra los ojos… de todos modos no queda mucho para que se haga de día.

Con una tímida sonrisa, Hermione apoyó de nuevo la cabeza en su hombro, acurrucándose contra el tibio pecho de Draco. El hizo lo posible para controlar todo lo que sentía por dentro y trato de relajarse.

Dudaba mucho que pudiera conciliar el sueño, pero por lo menos lo intentaría.

-¿Draco?

-¿Qué?

-¿Crees que podríamos taparnos? Está empezando a darme frío.

Él acaricio su brazo, notando su piel fría.

-¿Mejor? – Pregunto después de incorporarse y taparlos a ambos con el edredón.

Ella suspiro mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su pecho y para embelezo de Draco metía una de sus piernas entre las suyas, acoplando a la perfección sus cuerpos.

-Sí, mucho mejor.

Bueno, al menos uno de los dos dormiría esa noche, pensó Draco mientras aspiraba el aroma frutal del nacimiento del cabello de Hermione mientras lo besaba suavemente. Ahogo un suspiro y le echo un brazo por la cintura, acercándola un poco más.

-¿Draco?

-¿Ahora, que pasa?

-Solo…gracias.

-Duérmete ya, Hermione.

Ahora estaba seguro de que él no podría.

* * *

Envuelta en el calor delicioso de los brazos de Draco, Hermione flotaba entre el sueño y la conciencia.

Entonces él se movió, rozándole el muslo con esa parte de su cuerpo exclusivamente masculina, y eso termino de despertarla.

Definitivamente no había soñado.

Abrió los ojos con mucho cuidado a la luz del amanecer, todavía seguía con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Draco, abrazada a su pecho…bajo la vista con recelo y vio que tenían las piernas entrelazadas. Incapaz de contenerse, mordió su labio inferior y lo miro justamente "ahí". Se sonrojo intensamente cerrando los ojos tratando de no pensar. Pero fue inútil, ya no podía detener el torrente de candentes pensamientos alimentados por los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Recordó cómo se habían abrazado, su explosiva respuesta al agasajo con la que labios, dientes y lengua de Draco habían saboreado sus pechos. Tenía grabada detalladamente las sensaciones de sus manos sobre su piel, sus dedos largos y firmes acariciándola por dentro y por fuera. Jamás, aunque viviera muchos años podría olvidar el intenso placer que había experimentado, la pasión desbordándose por sus poros, el increíble cúmulo de emociones al ser poseída, su absoluta entrega cuando él la había penetrado, fundiéndose los dos en un solo ser.

El deseo despertó de nuevo con fuerza en su interior, consiguiendo que ese le acelerara el pulso.

Que extraño pensar que, hacia menos de veinticuatro horas ella aun no sabía que pudieran existir tales sentimientos.

Pero existían, eran tan reales como el volver a desear vivir todo de nuevo, en ese instante, buscando sentir otra vez la absoluta seguridad que había conocido solo entre sus brazos.

Pero…eso no solo era ridículo…sino peligroso. Tal vez los eventos de la noche anterior hubieran dejado una huella permanente en ella, pero la situación seguía siendo la misma.

No se hacía ilusiones que esta mañana Draco despertara y le anunciara que creía en su inocencia.

No, en las horas siguientes tendría que marcarse a donde fuera…y lo haría sola.

Claro que primero tendría que prepararle algo para comer…arreglar sus cosas…

Ignoro la dolorosa punzada que sintió en el pecho, diciéndose que solo era por la satisfacción sexual tan intensa que había vivido por primera vez en su vida. Desde luego no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de tener que separarse del hombre que le había procurado ese placer, con alejarse de él…de Draco.

Porque siempre habría la posibilidad, como el mismo lo dijo de, encontrar a otra persona con quien compartir la misma increíble química… pero Hermione lo dudada…y mucho. Sobre todo porque la sola idea de estar con alguien que no fuera Draco le revolvía el estómago.

Trato de no pensar en eso, recordó que no tenía opción, no podía quedarse más allí.

No en vano tenia vasta experiencia para huir, no podía seguir dándole vueltas a las cosas que no tenían solución, tenía que seguir adelante.

Abrió los ojos, echo la cabeza hacia atrás buscando su cara, el pulso se le acelero aún más…fijo su mirada en los impresionantes ojos grises. Aliviada, noto que tenía los ojos adormilados.

Aprovechando esa inesperada oportunidad, ansiosa, estudio su hermoso rostro. Así tomado por sorpresa parecía más joven…más joven y más vulnerable, recordándole sus primeros años en el colegio, cuando él le inspiraba más ternura que temor.

Luego…todo había cambiado.

-Hola – dijo ella en voz baja.

Él detuvo su mirada un momento sobre sus labios, antes de fijarla de nuevo en sus ojos.

-Hola.

Su voz ronca la hizo estremecerse de gusto. Con sorpresa se dio cuenta de pronto que ya no sentía miedo de mirarlo, como había sentido casi siempre luego que el la llamara "Sangre Sucia".

Eso le recordó que él seguía siendo su oponente, y uno tremendo además. Sería el quien la perseguiría cuando se marchara.

Pero cuando se trataba del hombre en si…de Draco…la ternura que había demostrado en esas últimas horas contrastaba con su aspecto rudo y desvanecía la imagen que ella guardada de él.

Así que…aunque Hermione sabía que no debía…que era peligroso…se rindió a la tentación, bajo su cabeza, pego sus labios a la piel caliente y comenzó a besarlo desde el hombro hasta el cuello, emocionada al descubrir el rápido y fuerte latido de su sangre. Su olor era ligeramente almizclado, lo aspiro profundamente, sintiéndose intensamente turbada.

Cuando se atrevió otra vez a levantar su cabeza de dijo que debía estar loca… ¿Por qué se lo ponía más difícil? Cuanto más se acercara a él, más complicado seria olvidarlo.

Empezó a temblar ligeramente, suspiro y trato de recuperar la compostura.

Pero Draco no se lo permitió, con un movimiento fluido, busco sus labios y empezó a besarla.

Hermione se dijo que no era más que un beso, tal vez uno de despedida.

Pero enseguida él comenzó a hacerlo más íntimo, más apasionado, enredando sus lenguas en un lazo ardiente, invadiéndola…despertando fuegos ocultos y evocando imágenes de otro tipo de invasión…

Un calor profundo comenzó en su interior cuando el deseo se convirtió en necesidad, obligándola a anhelar de nuevo la posesión de su cuerpo, a entregarse nuevamente sea él…sin reservas.

Antes de ceder, sin detenerse a pensarlo se apartó de él con brusquedad.

-No. No sigas…No podemos.

Él echo su cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Qué pasa?

Hermione se apeno al notar la verdadera preocupación en los ojos de Draco, en ese instante casi se arrepintió…tal solo quería regresar el tiempo y seguir besándolo…

-Yo…quiero decir – Aspiro hondo -¿Qué tal tu cabeza?

¡Santo Dios! ¿Pero que estaba diciendo?

De pronto Draco no solo estaba completamente despierto, sino extrañado y alerta.

-Está bien.

-Bien…pues eso es excelente…bien.

-Si ¿no? – Draco entrecerró los ojos al mirarla, mostrando frialdad en su expresión – Seria mejor si me dijeras que te pasa.

Se cubrió los pechos con el edredón, como un escudo, se apartó un poco de él y se incorporó, sentándose a su lado, fastidiada porque iba a enfadarlo y con ello poner fin a su frágil tregua. Reunió valor y lo miro a los ojos.

-Bueno pues…dadas las circunstancias…no sería bueno para mí…par los dos…No puedo aprovecharme de ti de ese modo. No sería justo. –soltó todo rápidamente, como siempre que estaba nerviosa.

Él arqueo las cejas con una mezcla de incredulidad y lo que a Hermione le pareció consternación. Lentamente se sentó en la cama, arrastrando con él la cadena, entonces fijo a vista un momento detrás de ella, antes de volver a mirarla a la cara. Apoyo la espalda en el cabecero de la cama, con una expresión pensativa en el rostro, aparentemente ajeno al frío y a su desnudez.

-Define circunstancias – dijo el finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad.

-Bueno, eres mi prisionero – se estremeció, pero no se alejó cuando el estiro la mano y comenzó a acariciar lentamente su brazo – Necesitas saber…tienes derecho a saber – hizo una pausa para pasar saliva – Que como estas muy bien ahora…tengo pensado marcharme. Hoy mismo.

Mientras todavía pudiera, pensó con desesperación.

-Ah – la escueta respuesta la sorprendió, además del hecho de que Draco se llevara su mano a los labios y empezara a besarle con torturante dulzura la cara interior de su muñeca – Y supongo que por eso estamos aquí…charlando en lugar de…terminar lo que empezaste hace un momento…

-Sí – perpleja y un tanto fastidiada por su reacción, o más bien su falta de reacción, Hermione trato de dominarse.

-Me marcho Draco. Y nada de lo que digas me va a detener – desvío la mirada de los labios que ahora subían por su brazo.

-Eso crees.

-Lo sé. Ojala… -¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Ojala las cosas fueran diferentes? – Bueno da lo mismo. Lo que yo crea…o quiera no importa, tengo que hacer lo que es mejor para mí.

-Y de verdad crees que desafiar al tribunal y tomarte la justicia en tus manos en lo mejor para ti ¿no?

-Sí…bueno no…- retiro bruscamente su brazo, con él tocándola no podía pensar con claridad. – No lo sé…Pero hasta que cambie algo o se me ocurra una solución mejor…es mi única opción.

Siguió un silencio interminable en el que Draco la miro intensamente. Luego él con desenfado se encogió de hombros.

-Sí bueno, entonces no creo que vaya a gustarte lo que tengo que decirte. Porque no iras a ningún sitio, Hermione. Hoy no. Y seguramente mañana tampoco. Tal vez ni siquiera en toda la semana.

A Hermione le dolió el estómago, pero no estaba segura si la sensación se debía a las palabras de Draco o a lo que eso implicaba, unos días con el…en la cama.

Rabiosamente se puso de pie, aun cubierta con el pesado edredón, echando chispas por los ojos.

-¿Y quién me va a detener, Draco? ¿Tú?

Él de nuevo desvío la vista detrás de ella, y entonces cruzo sus manos detrás de su nuca, mirándola con un brillo de triunfo en sus ojos grises.

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo podría? – Irónicamente le mostró la mano encadenada –Eso será más que suficiente para detenerte. – con un movimiento de cabeza señalo hacia el ventanal.

Exasperada, se dio la vuelta y se quedó helada…literalmente.

Tras el enorme ventanal el mundo se había transformado en un mar blanco.

La nieve caía y se arremolinaba a merced de un fuerte viento, creando una barrera insalvable con el exterior, reduciendo la visibilidad a cero.

Y por mucho que a Hermione le hubiera gustado, y por mucho que rezara a todos los dioses…la tormenta no tenía para cuando acabar.

 **Fin del Capítulo 8**

* * *

 **Yyyyyyy...¿Qué les pareció.**

 **No recuerdo de que va...pero apuesto todo a que les gusto Jejejejeje**

 **Bueno. Mañana, mi familia va a estar de cabeza.**  
 **Soy Argentina, mi papá también y mi mamá y toda su familia es Peruana.**

 **Mi mamá me crío sola. A mi papá lo conocí a los 8 años y dejé de verlo a los 9. Así que mi familia es toda la familia de parte de mi mamá.**  
 **Soy Orgullosa mitad Argentina-Peú.**

 **Mañana se juega el partido Argentina vs Perú por la clasificación al mundial. Somos muy apasionados con el fútbol. Mi familia siempre alienta por Argentina, pero cuando va contra Perú, obviamente alientan por su país. Así que mañana habrá guerra jajajajaja**

 **Suerte y...VAMOS ARGENTINA, CARAJOOOOO!**

 **PD: Viva Messi.**

 **PD2: Si algún peruano lee: Suerte mañana. Y que gane el que más lo merezca.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola Hola...¿Cómo han estado los pequeños camarones?**  
 **Vamos, que no he tardado tanto.**

 **Muchos me preguntan cada cuanto voy a actualizar. Yo creo que dos veces por semana. Y si por algún motivo no puedo, lo haré al menos una vez. Lo PROMETO.**

 **Espero disfruten mucho el cap. La verdad que es super interesante.**  
 **Aquí se enteraran un poquito del caso del que se le acusa a Mione.**

 **Acompáñenme en este capítulo...**

 **Ohhh, por cierto: Hay Lemon calenturiento jejeje**

 **PD: Quiero hacer unas aclaraciones: En primer lugar yo corrijo las faltas de ortografía, así que si ven alguna, perdón, ya que eso está bajo mi responsabilidad.**  
 **Segundo: También corrijo algunos errores en las puntuaciones y comas...pero solo las más obvios, ya que no quiero alterar la historia. Se que es una estupidez pensar que si arreglo una puntuación se enojará la autora; pero bueno. Ella lo escribió así que no quiero modificar nada. Por eso digo que SOLO lo más obvio que no permite leer correctamente.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo...**

 **Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***El mundo mágico y los personajes le pertenecen a La Reina: J.K.R**

 ***El Fic, la Trama, y los Personajes Nuevos, le pertenecen a la Autora SECHID.**

* * *

 **Cautivo: Capítulo 9**

-¿Y cómo es que heredaste este sitio?

Sentada ante la diminuta mesa de la cocina, Hermione dio un respingo.  
Era la primera vez que Draco había hablado, desde que hacia nueve horas, ella había dejado la cama, se hacía enredado aún mejor en el edredón y sentándose en el piso de la habitación se había quedado viendo, entre anonadada y nostálgica la nieve que, ahora representaba una cadena para ella, tan efectiva como la que cargaba Draco en su muñeca.

Durante esas nueve horas no había pasado mucho, Draco se había metido en el baño y no salió hasta media hora después, perfectamente duchado y con ropa limpia, esparciendo su maravilloso aroma por toda la cabaña, eso mejor que cualquier cosa la volvió a la realidad, estaba atrapada, con él, en una cabaña diminuta, con una feroz tormenta sobre tu techo… ¡con él!, ¡con Draco!

Una oleada de pánico la sacudió. Antes de derrumbarse por completo se levantó lentamente de donde había permanecido sentada, sumida en sus pensamientos, estaba segura que después de un baño se sentiría mejor. Luego preparo la comida para ambos, que compartieron sobre el edredón, ahora perfectamente extendido sobre la cama, que para genuina sorpresa de Hermione, Draco había hecho mientras ella se atareaba en la cocina.  
Él no había mostrado el menor signo de comunicación desde entonces.

Nueve horas de casi completo silencio. Aun así sentía profundamente la presencia de Draco, como siempre, el llenaba todo el espacio, y ahora no solo era el espacio físico, si no el espacio emocional de Hermione, y eso la estaba volviendo loca.

No podría decirse que él estuvo precisamente inactivo, Hermione no sabía cómo se las arreglaba para moverse tanto estando atado, pero lo cierto era que en el transcurso de esas nueve horas, él había hecho ejercicio, había caminado de un lado a otro, todo lo que la cadena le permitía, rumiando maldiciones por lo bajo, o eso pensó ella, hasta que, para su completo estupor se dio cuenta de que el recitaba de memoria el libro de hechizos avanzados que usaron en el último curso del colegio, esto la dejo con la boca abierta observándolo por un buen rato. No era una novedad, ella sabía que él era inteligente…demasiado. Pero ni ella podía recordar todos los hechizos de ese libro y eso que era la "come libros" oficial del colegio.  
Eso casi la hace reír. Pero luego recordó que la situación no era graciosa, Draco no debía estar pasándosela bien, lo cual quedo confirmado, cuando él se quedó un muy buen rato mirando el techo.

Ella por su parte, se había entretenido limpiando hasta casi hacer brillar la cocina, preocupada porque casi no tenían leña. Ya había leído un libro de misterio de principio a fin y se había preguntado cuanto tardaría en irse la electricidad, que había comenzado a fallar a media mañana.

Y eso había pasado una hora antes, entonces ella había buscado las lámparas de aceite que ahora, además de la chimenea los iluminaban, ahuyentando solo en parte la intensa oscuridad que envolvía la cabaña.

-Al morir mi tío, yo…era su única pariente viva, entonces, me quede con todo – Con expresión ceñuda trato de concentrarse una vez más en la carta que escribía, no quería recordar el terrible accidente en donde además de su tío abuelo, habían muerto sus padres.

-¿Con todo? ¿Hay más?

-Bueno, una librería pequeña…y algo de dinero, ya no queda mucho, de cualquier manera…

-¿Por qué?

Sintió el peso de su mirada. De mala gana, dejo la pluma y lo miro.

Y se arrepintió instantáneamente. Media hora antes él se había enfrascado en la segunda tanda de ejercicios del día, haciendo una cantidad impresionante de abdominales y otro tipo de ejercicios, con mucha rapidez. De haberlo intentado ella, le habría dado un ataque cardiaco, pero a Draco el ejercicio parecía sentarle endemoniadamente bien…

Sentado, con la espalda apoyada en la cama, una de sus largas piernas extendidas y otra doblada en donde apoyaba uno de sus brazos, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, su cabello, casi plata a la luz de la lámpara estaba ligeramente húmedo por el esfuerzo, sus ojos cerrados y su boca ligeramente abierta, el sudor empapaba también sus hombros y su pecho, el cual subía y bajaba a ritmo de su respiración. ¡Dios Santo! ¿Pero es que ese hombre tendría algún defecto?

Una intensa necesidad se apodero de ella, encogiéndole las entrañas con fuerza y dejándola sin respiración. Horrorizada y enfadada consigo misma, se sentó un poco más derecha en la silla. ¿Qué tendría el que le hacía perder sus defensas con tanta facilidad? ¿Qué poder ejercía sobre ella, que sin siquiera tocarla pudiera hacer que ardiera en deseos de acariciarlo, de saborear aquel sudor que lo cubría y volvía su piel caliente y salada?

Hermione no tenía ni idea, nunca, jamás hizo algo que no fuera razonado antes, incluso al huir desarrollo un plan, pero ahora… ¿Qué? ¿Se había vuelto tan patética? ¿Estaba tan deseosa de atención, de cariño, que no le importaban las consecuencias?  
Como no tenía ni idea de las respuestas, tragándose las ganas de gritar, trato de concentrarse nuevamente en los papeles que tenía delante.

-Pues, parte lo utilice para los preparativos de la boda…John no quería permitírmelo, pero a mí me parecía lo correcto…y luego, huir cuesta ¿sabes?...como te dije, ya no queda mucho.

-Ah

Ella aguanto la respiración, esperando otra pregunta, y cuando el no dijo nada, se relajó un poco, tomo la pluma, rezando para que la dejara en paz.

-¿Y que estas escribiendo ahí?

¡Dios! Para ser un hombre que siempre había sido reservado, ahora se mostraba exasperadamente parlanchín…Tal vez si lo ignoraba…

-¿Un libro acaso? ¿Tus memorias? ¿La fantástica historia de Hermione "la fugitiva"?

Ella apretó los labios.

-No es tu asunto…pero escribo una carta.

-¿Una carta? ¿A quién? – él parecía sinceramente interesado.

\- A…un amigo.

-¿Para qué?

-Porque al final alguien va a tener que escucharme, alguien va a creer en mí, y me va a ayudar…a estudiar mi caso. – le contesto lo más rudamente que pudo.

Él se quedó callado por unos momentos, de tal modo que Hermione pensó que había entendido…pero no.

-¿Quieres decir que crees que un "amigo" te va a sacar de este lío? – la voz de Draco estaba cargada de incredulidad que no hizo nada por disimular.  
A Hermione le dolió su tono, la lastimo, sabía que él no creía en su inocencia. Levanto la vista hacia él, mirándolo con rencor.

-Pues sí, si lo creo…

-¿Eso es a lo que te referías esta mañana cuando has dicho que esperabas que algo cambiara antes de entregarte?

-Sí, supongo que sí.

Él frunció el ceño.

-¿Y si alguien se preocupa por investigar tu caso?

-Entonces se sabría la verdad, que soy inocente, que siempre dije la verdad. Yo no mate a John.

El empezó a sacudir la cabeza…

-Maldita sea, Hermione…

-No, por favor…- lo cortó poniéndose de pie.

Estaba cansada, tenía frío y estaba confundida por lo que había pasado entre ellos, por no decir intensamente turbada por las emociones tan ajenas a ella, y no tenía humor para que nadie, ni siquiera él le dieran un sermón.

-Tú no sabes nada del asunto Draco.

Él también se levantó de un salto.

-Se lo suficiente para dudar de tu versión de los hechos.  
Tenías todo para hacerlo, tenías un motivo, tenías un arma y tenías la oportunidad, y en el informe del ministerio no hay nada que apoye tu afirmación de que al llegar a casa de Dunn viste a "alguien" huyendo…Lo cual, deja muy claro que tu defensa es lo más ridículo que he visto…

Ignorando el dolor que le causaban sus palabras, Hermione lo miro, sorprendida.

-¿Has leído el informe?

-Por supuesto; hago bien mi trabajo, cuando se trata de buscar a alguien, hago lo posible por asegurarme que es culpable.

-Si has leído el informe, viste mis declaraciones, todo lo que dije es verdad…cuando llegue con John él ya estaba muerto, yo regrese solo por mi varita y…

-Sí, claro. Vamos Hermione, eres más lista, invéntate algo mejor. Tu versión no tienes sentido, no había nada que confirmara la presencia de alguien más ahí, ni huellas, ni un solo cabello Hermione, nada…Tu, por otro lado tenías un muy buen motivo ¿no es así?, o dos motivos…Dinero y celos ¿cierto?  
Dime Hermione, ¿no soportaste su abandono? ¿O fue el hecho de quedarte sin la fortuna de Dunn? ¿Cuál era tu truco? ¿No entregarte a él hasta la boda? Tal vez él se aburrió sabes…busco a alguien más…esas cosas pasan…

-¡Cállate! – el grito retumbo en la cabaña, olvidándose por un momento que era peligroso acercarse Hermione se plantó frente a él, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas apenas contenidas.  
Ella tenía ganas de gritarle, de contradecir todas las cosas que él había dicho, de contarle todo…si el conociera los hechos sabría que estaba equivocado.

Pero solo con mirarlo, con fijarse en el gesto obstinado de su rostro, supo que no soportaría si él se negaba a escuchaba, o peor, si la escuchaba y aun así la creía culpable. No, sería un golpe muy fuerte, uno que no se sentía capacitada para soportar, no después de lo que había vivido con él.

No podía arriesgarse, no en ese momento, porque desafiando toda lógica, más allá del sentido común, Draco le importaba, le importaba demasiado, y no había más.

Como un relámpago dio media vuelta, entro en la cocina y apago la lámpara que había sobre la mesa, guardo los papeles en una carpeta y con pasos firmes se dirigió hacia el sofá.

-¿Pero qué demonios haces?

-Quiero dormir…

-¿Ahora? No hemos terminado…

-Yo sí. Ha sido un día muy largo, estoy cansada, no quiero tener que enfrentarme ahora a esto.

Ni quería enfrentarse a él.

-Deja esa encendida, ¿quieres? – le dijo Draco al ver que iba a apagar la segunda lámpara.

Sorprendida por la vehemencia de su voz, se apartó del aparato.

-Sí, claro.

Incapaz de contenerse, se volvió para mirarlo, pero su expresión, con los ojos entrecerrados era impenetrable. Y de golpe el recuerdo de la seguridad y confianza que había sentido entre sus brazos la noche anterior regreso con fuerza. Antes de poder controlarse y disimular, sintió un temblor en sus labios…

-Hermione...

-Por favor Draco, déjalo así…

Se acostó sin importarle estar aún vestida, se metió en el saco de dormir y se tapó hasta las orejas, tratando inútilmente de no llorar.

-Hermione…

-Déjame.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos, rezando porque el sueño llegara pronto.

* * *

Draco se quedó mirando la oscuridad salpicada de sombras que danzaban sobre el techo de la habitación, creadas por el reflejo de la lámpara, fuera el viento seguía soplando, aunque no tanto como horas antes. Aparte del viento, el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea y la suave respiración de Hermione, todo estaba en silencio.

Sin embargo en su cabeza no reinaba la quietud. Los pensamientos se cruzaban, chocaban, las emociones se interponían en el camino de sus pensamientos, enredándose y pidiendo reconocimiento, mientras el trataba de descifrar lo que sentía. Pero cuando lograba llegar a lo básico, a lo más simple realmente se asustaba…

Hermione lo confundía. Era un hecho que ella lo encontraba sexualmente atractivo, eso lo entendía porque, por más ilógico que pareciera, dada su historia, él sentía lo mismo por ella.

Pero en cuanto al resto de su personalidad…no la entendía en absoluto.  
Ella creía que tenía que convérselo de su inocencia, se preocupaba de ser justa con él, incluso había renunciado al placer por creer que se estaba aprovechando. ¿Y que había hecho él a cambio? Un ridículo intento de conversación, seguido de una avalancha de reproches, de acusaciones, y una sarta de preguntas ofensivas. Sabía que la había lastimado…y eso lo hacía sentirse un miserable.

¡Pero qué demonios! Él era exactamente eso ¿no?...un verdadero y completo miserable.

Se pasó las manos con desesperación por la cara, tratando de poner un poco de orden en su caos interno. Él no había planeado lo que había sucedido… ¿pero cómo iba a adivinar que el más leve roce entre ellos pudiera desencadenar esa pasión tan ardiente que los consumió? Y siendo justos, él había, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, logrado apartarse a tiempo, cuando creyó que ella quería que parara. Fue ella quien había alimentado el fuego, rogándole, acariciándolo e incendiándolo con sus besos, haciendo que se olvidara de la cautela.

¿Y esta mañana? Esta mañana también había sido ella quien había empezado todo, besándolo de esa forma tan…intima…él no era un santo, y ciertamente ante una invitación como aquella, él había aceptado gustoso y había respondido a esas caricias, más que preparado para recibir todo lo que ella quisiera darle. Se había pasado toda la noche, medio dormido, con ella abrazada a su cuerpo, sin embargo, cuando ella había querido parar, él había parado, por segunda vez. ¡Vaya! En justicia merecía una medalla.  
¡Al demonio la medalla!, si tuviera la oportunidad nuevamente no habría cedido, habría continuado besándola hasta hacerla gritar su nombre, se hubiera hundido otra vez en su calor profundo e intenso, una y otra vez.

Pero no, lo mejor que se le había ocurrido era, ignorarla todo el día y después plantársele enfrente para exigirle que reconociera que era una asesina.  
Pero nada en la imagen de Hermione la hacía parecer una asesina, al contrario, su comportamiento, cuidando de un enemigo herido, en lugar de aprovecharse y huir, reforzaban la imagen que el guardaba de ella, responsable, inteligente y exasperadamente respetuosa de las reglas. ¿Qué demonios significaba entonces todo aquello?

Suspiro con cansancio, dejándose caer sobre la cama.

En la oscuridad de pronto se escuchó un estornudo ahogado.  
Draco se volvió hacia el ruido, instintivamente se tensó mientras veía a Hermione sentarse cuidadosamente en el sofá.  
Ella, se puso de pie, medio bostezando, tras echar una mirada en su dirección, se acercó con cautela hacia la chimenea para poner otro tronco, poniéndose de pie de puntillas, paso con cuidado a un lado de el y se metió al baño.

Al percibir el dulce olor que emanaba de su cuerpo Draco supo lo que debía hacer, al igual que sabía que aunque con aquello condenara su alma a pasar la eternidad en el infierno, sería un pago justo por el placer que estaba a punto de recibir.

Estaba de pie, esperándola, decidido y resuelto, cuando ella abrió la puerta.

-¡Válgame! – Ella retrocedió por la sorpresa - ¡Dios, Draco! Que susto me has dado ¿Qué haces levantado?

Negándose a mirarlo de frente se pegó a la izquierda, claramente dispuesta a pasar al lado de él.

Draco imito su movimiento, impidiéndole el paso.

-Métete en la cama Hermione.

Ella se paró en seco, esta vez mirándolo a la cara.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes derecho a estar todo lo enojada que quieras conmigo, pero esa no es razón para ser una insensata. Hace frío, tenemos poca leña, te estas empezando a resfriar…tiene sentido que nos demos calor.

-¿Sentido? – Dio un paso hacia la derecha – No pienso que…

-Bien – nuevamente se plantó frente a ella – Sigue así…no pienses.

Hermione echo la cabeza hacia atrás, con aire desafiante en sus profundos ojos.

-Apártate de mi camino.

-No

Ella se le quedo mirando por un buen rato, Draco se dio cuenta con fastidio que no podía leer sus pensamientos.

-No voy a tirarme encima de ti, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Ella bajo la cabeza para que el no pudiera ver su expresión.

-Eso…ni se me había ocurrido.

Hermione se había sonrojado, y Draco no sabía si eso le molestaba o le causaba gracia. Le puso la mano sobre su hombro, y con delicadeza la empujo hacia la cama.

-Vamos. Métete en la cama.

Ella lo miro con obstinación en el rostro, pero el efecto quedo estropeado cuando estornudo nuevamente, estremeciéndose de frío.  
Notando que era inútil resistirse, Hermione levanto el edredón, se deslizo sobre el colchón y solo para que Draco tuviera claras las cosas, se hizo un ovillo y le dio la espalda.

Misión cumplida. Con una sensación de triunfo Draco se quitó los pantalones y se metió en la cama con ella.

Por un momento pensó en hacerle caso, en dejarla dormir tranquilamente, pero no, eso no era lo que deseaba.  
Con un gesto franco y directo, lo que le hizo sentirse bien después de estar todo el día navegando en el mar revuelto de sus emociones, deslizo un brazo por su cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo la abrazo con fuerza.

A pesar de su valor inicial, vaciló, aunque solo un instante, antes de retirarle la sedosa masa de rizos castaños de la nuca, para después lentamente bajar su cabeza y posar sus labios sobre la sensible piel. Le dio un suave beso, deslizando la punta de su lengua para sentir mejor su sabor. Era dulce, lo más dulce que había probado en su vida. Era como respirar aire fresco, como una promesa de calor para alguien, que como el, había vivido en el crudo frío tanto tiempo.

Tenía la intención de ir despacio, de probar…de seducirla, esta noche no le importaba si ella quería resistirse, pero incluso antes de que pudiera deslizar sus labios hasta su oreja, Hermione se estaba dando la vuelta para acariciarle el pelo, decidiendo su destino al gemir su nombre en voz baja.

-Draco…- se pegó más a él, estirando el cuello, ofreciéndole un mejor acceso para que pudiera besarla aún mejor.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, obedeciendo al desenfrenado deseo de poseerla, metió la mano por debajo de las distintas capas de ropa que la cubrían, deslizándola por su estómago, haciendo un lento recorrido hasta uno de sus pechos, tomándolo bajo el sujetador, provocando gemidos en ambos cuando empezó a frotar la exquisita suavidad del pezón tieso.

Hermione se aferraba a los hombros de Draco, la inmensa necesidad de él la estaba consumiendo por dentro, en esos momentos no le importaba nada…ni las circunstancias, ni la tormenta, ni mucho menos las consecuencias… le importaba solo él, él y el increíble placer que le daba, él y sus besos, él y sus caricias, él y solo él. Draco, solo Draco.

Se sintió inmensamente libre cuando lo acepto…ahora le pertenecía, estaba ahí, con ella, al parecer más que dispuesto a complacerla y ella lo aceptaría, aun mejor, trataría con toda su alma de corresponderle, no sabía como, pero quería también proporcionarle placer…así que dejándose guiar por puro instinto, subió su mano lentamente hasta la nuca de Draco, obligándolo a subir su cabeza para encontrarse con sus labios abiertos, lo beso lentamente, tomando ella el control, deslizando su lengua por el interior de su boca, llenándose de su sabor, para después morder con suavidad, al tiempo que gemía el labio superior de Draco, quien completamente embelesado solo atino a mirarla con ardor.

Al ver oscurecerse de pasión su mirada, quemándola con el fuego que notaba en ella, Hermione se sintió poderosa. Sabía que él la deseaba y eso le causaba una excitación enorme, sin poderlo evitar le sonrío, buscando su aprobación.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, mirando intensamente sus labios, calculando su siguiente paso, pero nada pudo prepararlo para lo a continuación ella hizo…dejando la mano en su nuca, en donde sus dedos quemaban la piel, Hermione lo beso primero en frente, luego en cada uno de sus parpados, obligándolo a cerrarlos para vivir aún más intensamente las emociones que se desencadenaban en su interior, luego como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo con su nariz recorrió su rostro, las mejillas, la frente, los ojos, su propia nariz terminando con un torturante delineo de su boca con su lengua, lentamente, deteniéndose un poco más en las comisuras. El no pudo evitar gemir, mientras la aferraba con fuerza, temiendo que si la soltaba se disolvería en el aire. Pero ella continuo su tortura, bajo sus labios hacia la barbilla dejando un rastro de aliento caliente, luego, sin previo aviso la mordió con fuerza, para luego mitigar su dolor con suaves besos que se prolongaron hasta la sensible zona debajo de su oreja, haciendo círculos con la lengua. Para este momento la respiración de Draco se había vuelto pesada y rápida, no era capaz de pensar, ni siquiera de sentir sorpresa ante lo que ella le hacía, solo podía quedarse ahí, quieto, manso bajo su hechizo, parecía que estaba esperando algún tipo de orden para poder actuar, una orden que llego a manera de ronco susurro, justo al lado de su oído, cuando ella con la respiración tan agitada como la suya soltó un salvaje ruego…

-Te lo suplico Draco…por favor, por favor…ámame, tómame, tómame toda…

-Tranquila – le susurro en respuesta – Tenemos toda la noche.

Ella gimió frustrada, ¿Qué hacer para convérsenlo?

-No – le dijo mientras su mano viajaba rumbo al sur, tocando con frenesí el pecho y estomago de Draco – Ahora, quiero ahora… - y para que no quedara duda de lo que deseaba aferro con manos temblorosas la muestra evidente de la masculinidad de él, abriendo los ojos como platos al notar como crecía entre sus dedos, oprimiéndola con suavidad, mientras deslizaba la palma arriba y abajo.

Como si estuvieran cargados de nitroglicerina, frenéticos, desesperados, empezaron a desnudarse el uno al otro.  
Para Hermione fue sencillo, ya que lo único que la separaba de él era el boxer ajustado de Draco. A él le tomo un poco más de tiempo porque, tal vez para crear una barrera imaginaria, Hermione se había puesto casi toda la ropa que poseía encima.

-Demonios Hermione… ¿no tenías otro suéter a la mano? – la frustración de Draco le hizo gracia, empezó a reír suavemente, para ofrecerle un poco de ayuda se puso de rodillas sobre la cama, le regalo un beso por cada prenda que lograba sacar por su cabeza, al final, cuando quedo solo con el sostén y las diminutas braguitas, se alejó un poco de él.

-Te ayudare… – le dijo a tiempo que llevaba sus manos hacia su espalda para zafar el broche del sujetador color durazno que la cubría.

-No, déjame a mí…

-Bien…

Sintió el temblor de sus manos cuando Hermione le tomo el rostro, para rozar apenas, suavemente, sus labios… la fuerza de ese simple contacto sacudió cada centímetro de su piel, cada célula de su cuerpo, cada uno de sus pensamientos, emociones y sentimientos, todo su ser, lo purifico y lo alimento.

-Vamos Draco, date prisa…

Antes de que él se diera cuenta, Hermione ya estaba sentada a horcajadas, encima de él, aprisionándole las caderas entre sus muslos, suaves como la seda, agarrándose a sus brazos, cubriendo con su cabello parte de su cara y su hombro, mientras le mordisqueaba deliciosamente el cuello.

Su urgencia despertó el animal dormido en él y sintió un inesperado sentimiento de posesión del cual no se había creído poseedor.  
La deseaba a ella, solo a ella, de una manera en la que jamás había deseado a nadie.  
Le acaricio la espalda, la extensión de piel sedosa que cubría sus delicadas curvas, la breve curva de su cintura, la maravillosa forma de sus caderas.

Ella empezó a temblar bajo sus caricias, meneando las caderas, cuando se froto contra él, la promesa de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir le nublo la vista, se incorporó, clavando sus uñas en los hombros de Draco, echo su cabeza hacia atrás con abandono cuando el, abrazándola, se irguió para quedar a nivel de sus pechos, enterrando la cabeza entre ellos, aspirando profundamente su aroma, para luego recorrer con su lengua toda la redondez de los mismos, succionando y mordisqueando de vez en cuando, mientras su garganta emitía sonidos guturales, que se unían a los suaves gemidos entrecortados de su propia garganta.  
¡Era delicioso! ¡Exquisito! Pero Hermione casi alcanzo el cielo, cuando el, tomo las ardientes cimas entre sus labios, jalándolas ligeramente, haciendo que ella gritara su nombre mientras se estremecía descontroladamente.

La potencia de sus reacciones lo excitaba increíblemente, parecía que estaban hechos para eso, para amarse así…sus cuerpos parecían estar diseñados uno para el otro…Draco deslizo su mano entre sus cuerpos empezó a frotarle entre las piernas con el pulgar, aun sobre la tela de las braguitas, notando que ella ya estaba mojada, lista para él. Y él que siempre se había enorgullecido de lo mucho que aguantaba estaba a punto de perder el control. Necesitaba poseerla, necesitaba la confianza que eso le daba, la necesitaba a ella.

-Hermione yo…te necesito ahora.

-Sí… ¡Ah, Draco! Si…

Con delicadeza, manteniendo sus manos en la espalda, la fue recostando sobre la cama quedando sobre ella, besándola desde los pechos hasta el estómago, acariciando sus brazos, hasta encontrar sus manos para entrelazarlas, tratando de comunicarle sin palabras lo importante que era para él esa unión, recibiendo como respuesta un fuerte apretón por parte de ella.  
Ella sabía…lo comprendía, compartía con él esa desesperada necesidad de tenerse el uno al otro.  
El gimió cuando ella levanto su cadera hacia su cabeza, invitándolo, retándolo a llegar aún más lejos, la complació…Draco deslizo sus dientes por el borde del elástico de las braguitas, torturándola…bajo su boca por su bajo vientre besándola en su trayecto hacia el centro de su cuerpo, que ya estaba ardiendo. Chupo con fuerza entonces, utilizando su lengua, tratando de romper la barrera entre él y el paraíso. Ella se arqueo hacia él, buscando más, aferrada a sus manos con fuerza, cerrando los ojos a la exquisita sensación.  
Los gemidos ya no era algo que pudiera controlar, parecían salir directamente del fondo de su alma, lo llamaba…diciendo su nombre una y otra vez, rindiéndose por completo ante el… ¡Dios! Era suya, completamente suya, no valía la pena negarlo.

Impaciente comenzó a agitar las piernas y el entendió su mensaje a la perfección, no podía ser de otra manera, la conexión que habían logrado en tan poco tiempo era casi cósmica.  
Oyó que lo llamaba por su nombre levanto su cabeza para mirarla, quedando totalmente atrapado. Hermione tenia los labios hinchados, las mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello revuelto, pero fue su mirada, sus ojos entrecerrados, la expresión de puro placer lo que le conmovió intensamente.

Él no era un chiquillo principiante, y aunque no presumía de entenderlo todo, en cuanto a mujeres siempre habría creído que no eran tan diferentes, él sabía que a ellas les gustaba su aire indiferente, representaba un reto y por eso, nunca desde sus dieciséis años le habían faltado parejas sexuales.  
Pero jamás, nunca había sentido con ninguna mujer, como con Hermione, esa corriente de ternura y menos aún ese incontrolable deseo de poseerla, de hacerla exclusivamente suya.  
El corazón le latía muy de prisa, cuando ella, zafando una de sus manos, le acuno con ternura su mejilla.

-No te preocupes, Draco, de verdad…

Él se dijo que era imposible que ella pudiera leerle la mente, Sin embargo sabía que así era, porque entre ellos dos había un vínculo, algo especial, algo a lo que ya no podía seguir oponiéndose.

-Soy tuya…tómame.

-Hermione…- el susurro su nombre como pedir un deseo, levanto sus caderas y la despojo lentamente de lo único que se interponía entre ellos… -¡Te necesito!, te necesito toda…

Entonces se subió en ella, cubriéndola por completo. Se deslizo lentamente en su interior, sintiendo la deliciosa presión que recibía su miembro. Ella lo apretaba suavemente, recibiéndolo sin reservas, y el inclino su cabeza y empezó a besarla con una emoción que rayaba en la devoción, mientras se movía dentro de ella, sin separarse de su cuerpo, no queriendo dejar ni un solo espacio entre ellos, ahogando con su boca los gemidos de su amante…su amante.

Hermione le respondía con su mismo ardor, alzando las caderas, adoptando el mismo ritmo que él.

Entonces perdió el control y se desato el placer, sin dejar de mover sus caderas, al sentir que el sexo aterciopelado de Hermione lo apretaba una y otra vez, separándose de sus labios, la abrazo desesperadamente, arrastrándola con el hacia la explosión orgásmica que los elevo en sucesivas oleadas de placer, gritando y convulsionándose escandalosamente, para mucho después rodar rendidos, sudorosos y aun unidos sobre la cama.

Hermione desplomada encima de él, aun se estremecía, mientras él le besaba la sien y le acariciaba el cabello.  
Con ella así, en sus brazos, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón sobre su pecho, Draco reconoció que lo que acababa de pasar entre los dos no era solo sexo, sino una unión de dos cuerpos y dos almas. Su alma y la de Hermione.

Porque parecía que, de algún modo, ella había logrado liberar un pedazo de su corazón, un pedazo que llevaba mucho tiempo ocultando.

 **-Fin del Capítulo 9**

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **A mi me encantó...**  
 **Hubo un momento en el que quise matar a Draco...pero luego me derretí.**

 **Espero sus comentarios, dudas, etc...**

 **¿Serían tan amables de dejar un REVIEW?**

 **Gracias.**

 **-Ciel**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hola, Hola. ¿Cómo están los bellos camarones?**_  
 _ **Lo prometí. Aunque sea iba a actualizar una vez por semana.**_  
 _ **Se que dije dos, pero la vida ha tomado un nuevo rumbo. Verán, les tengo noticias nuevas: Conseguí trabajo.**_  
 _ **Así es mis bellezas, y trabajo, nada más ni nada menos, que en: McDonalds jejejeje...Bueno, es mi primer trabajo, tampoco podía pedir nada más con mi 0 experiencia. Pero me gusta. Me divierto y aprendo.**_

 _ **Aún no estos acostumbrada y esta nueva rutina me tiene agotada. Por eso no pude publicar dos veces esta semana. Tenganme paciencia por favor. Al menos prometo publicar una vez por semana, hasta agarrar el ritmo.**_

 _ **Hoy les traigo un capítulo hermoso, profundo y triston.**_  
 _ **Aquí, conocerán más de la historia de nuestro Draquito...y el pobre no la ha pasado nada bien**_

 _ **Entonces: A leer y descubrir, se ha dicho...**_

 _ **Nos leemos abajo**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

 ***El mundo mágico y los personajes, le pertenecen a la Reina: J.K.R**

 ***La historia, la trama y personajes nuevos, le pertenecen a la Autora: Sechid**

* * *

 **Cautivo- Capítulo 10**

Hermione estaba acurrucada sobre el pecho de Draco como si fuera una almohada.

A pesar de la intensidad de su unión aun sentía tensión en él, como si estuviera dominando alguna emoción, se preguntó porque, pero al mismo tiempo, había llegado a entenderlo lo bastante bien como para darse cuenta que él no estaba acostumbrado a confiar más que en sí mismo, a hacer las cosas a su manera, en su momento, y que no era inteligente de su parte presionarlo.

Además si Draco sentía la mitad de lo que sentía ella, era comprensible que estuviera así, porque algo estaba pasando entre ellos, algo poderoso, pensaba mientras le acariciaba suavemente el pecho, algo más allá de la intensa atracción que los unía, y lo que estaba pasando, estaba pasando muy de prisa, demasiado de prisa como para que las respuestas fueran sencillas.

En apenas unos días, habían pasado de ser, enemigos jurados, a… ¿Qué era lo que eran?, ella no lo sabía, pero la conexión que lograban era desconcertante. Era algo hasta cierto punto temible, algo de lo que, sabía, no iban a poder salir sin algunas heridas. Pero al mismo tiempo era algo que no podían gobernar, así como nadie podía gobernar la fuerza de los elementos.  
Suspiro algo agobiada, tal vez no podía hacer nada contra lo que sentía, pero si podía romper el aplastante silencio que ahora los envolvía…

-¿Draco?

-¿Mmm?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste, que estabas trabajando por tu cuenta? Ya sabes…para capturarme.

Él se puso tenso un momento, pero al minuto siguiente pareció relajarse…

-No se me ocurrió decírtelo.

-Ah, ¿Eso quiere decir? ¿Me estabas persiguiendo por revancha?

-Sí, supongo.

-Santo cielo –levanto la cabeza para mirarlo - ¿Solo por eso lo haces?

La expresión de Hermione, ligeramente alarmada, lo hizo reír un poco.

-No, nada de eso.

Ella espero a que él continuara. Cuando no lo hizo, tuvo que dominarse para no darle un manotazo. Que hombre más callado.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué?

-No hay mucho que explicar, mi empresa se dedica a veces a tratar casos como el tuyo…

-¿Tu empresa?...

-Sí, mía y de Blase Zabinni, seguro que lo recuerdas…

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?... ¿El también persigue fugitivos?

Cuando se quedó callado, ella le toco el estómago, provocándole un escalofrío.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Él es más, "diplomático" por así decirlo. Trata con autoridades, va a reuniones…en fin, el hace el trabajo "limpio".

-Ah… ¿Y tú haces…?

-Yo me meto más en la acción. Gestión de riesgo, evaluaciones de seguridad, proporcionar protección a testigos…esa clase de cosas.

-Trabajo "sucio"… ¿Cómo yo?

-Yo no calificaría tu misión como trabajo "sucio"…ni siquiera de alto riesgo, Hermione – dijo, sin poder despojar su voz de cierto humor – Frustrante si, y definitivamente fastidioso. Pero no peligroso…era más un reto personal…

-Caramba, muchas gracias – dijo ella con ironía, pero igualmente incapaz de evitar reír - Dime… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas persiguiéndome?

-Un tiempo.

Hermione volteo los ojos, exasperada.

-Define un tiempo…

Él se removió con incomodidad, y resoplo, evidentemente renuente a contestar.

-Unos cuantos meses

-¿Unos cuantos meses?

No era nada para sentirse orgullosa, considerando sus motivos para huir, pero sintió cierta satisfacción de que hubiera conseguido eludirlo durante tanto tiempo sin saber siquiera que él estaba detrás de ella.

-Sí – el emito un gruñido de protesta - ¿Quieres explicarme en donde demonios has aprendido a desaparecer así?

Ella rió encantada…

-Por ahí…digamos que tuve…suerte.

-¿Suerte?... ¿Solo suerte?...no lo creo, eres endemoniadamente inteligente para dejarlo solo a la suerte. Vamos, cuéntame…

-Tengo una librería, y búrlate lo que quieras Malfoy, pero ser una "come libros" me ha salvado el pellejo. Puedes aprender de todo si sabes dónde buscar.

A él le hizo gracia que se volviera a llamarlo por su apellido y sacar el viejo apodo con la que la molestaba de lo lindo en el colegio.

-Demonios, lo retiro Granger. Sí que eres peligrosa. – le pareció buena idea pagarle con la misma moneda.

-Gracias – dijo ella echándose a reír.

Con toda suavidad el empezó a acariciarle el hombro con el pulgar.

-Entonces… ¿Vas a terminar de humillarme contándome cómo diablos me trajiste hasta aquí, después de accidente?

-Mmm…bueno, no lo sé…No estoy segura que sería inteligente de mi parte relevar todos mis secretos, mis "armas" de guerra…

Sin previo aviso, Draco se dio la vuelta sin esfuerzo, de modo que quedo encima de ella, atrapándola con su cuerpo.

-Habla… - dijo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Ella se mordió el labio para no sonreír, entonces, incapaz de contenerse, le acaricio la cara, deleitándose con la intimidad de poder hacerlo.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?...te traje hasta aquí…eso debe bastarte.

-Si claro, ¿Tu con quien más?... ¿Utilizaste magia?

-No, sabes que no puedo hacerlo – por un momento los ojos de Hermione perdieron su brillo – Ni siquiera tengo mi varita – suspiro con pesar, pero no queriendo arruinar el momento hizo lo posible por aparentar fastidio, pero le resulto muy difícil porque él tomo su mano y empezó a besar su palma.

-Entonces…dime… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Bueno – ella entrecerró los ojos a la increíble sensación que recorría su brazo – Si no hay otro remedio…la verdad es…que tú mismo entraste. Solo estuviste inconsciente unos minutos…

Él dejo de besarla asombrado por la confesión.

-Así que… ¿Solo unos minutos?...debieron ser los suficientes para que te diera tiempo de buscar las llaves y soltarte las esposas – murmuro Draco con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-No fue tan difícil – ella se encogió de hombros, como si nada – Antes de que despertaras te empuje al asiento de al lado, acerque la camioneta lo más posible a la casa, lo complicado vino después, estabas medio atontado, así que me costó trabajo que no te cayeras al suelo, pero básicamente entraste por tu propio pie.

-Y deje que me pusiera las esposas, como un manso corderito que va al matadero ¿no?

-Si – esta vez ella no pudo disimular su alegría, le regalo una sonrisa presumida. Él permaneció un momento en silencio, ¿Así de fácil? Se había dejado esposar por ella sin siquiera protestar ¡increíble!

-¿De dónde sacaste la cadena?

-Estaba en la parte de atrás de la camioneta

-Qué suerte tuviste

-No. Que suerte tuviste tú, sin ella no hubieras podido moverte tanto.

Se miraron fijamente otra vez, y entonces para sorpresa de Hermione, Draco hizo una mueca, como una cínica sonrisa.

-Estas muy satisfecha contigo misma ¿Verdad?

Y aunque no se pudiera decir que le sonriera, algo en su expresión le hizo sentir un calor, y una turbación intensos. Aspiro hondo, tratando de dominar las ganas de olvidarse de su dignidad y de echarse a sus brazos.

-Sí, supongo que lo estoy.

-Si, bueno…- Draco bajo la cabeza y le acaricio la mejilla con los labios – Tal vez merezcas sentirte así. Hiciste un gran trabajo.

La placentera sensación le acelero el pulso, entonces, cuando el flexiono sus caderas despacio y penetro con suavidad en su interior.

Ella se olvidó de todo.

Lo abrazo y beso con ganas mientras se dejaba llevar por el intenso y candente placer que solo había conocido entre sus brazos.

* * *

¡No puede ser! Pensaba Draco, dos horas después, cuando Hermione y el seguían tumbados en la cama, sudorosos y agotados.

No sabía que era peor, si el hecho de que sin ningún esfuerzo aparente ella parecía capaz de quitarle toda la habilidad para pensar o hablar con normalidad, o el innegable hecho de que no podía quitarle las manos de encima.

Anteriormente siempre había pensado en el sexo como en la alimentación, una necesidad que las personas tenían para vivir. Un hombre tenía hambre y se alimentaba, y cuando terminaba se levantaba de la mesa. Lo mismo pasaba con el sexo, al menos hasta que había sentido a Hermione.

Con ella no era lo mismo, él no era el mismo. Su deseo por ella era tan grande que se había convertido en una necesidad, una necesidad tan grande como respirar.

Al pensar en ello se estremeció de inquietud.

-¿Draco?

-¿Sí?

-Has dicho que tú y Zabinni son socios… ¿desde cuándo?

Él vaciló. Era raro estar así con ella, en completa intimidad, platicando se su vida y sus cosas, precisamente con ella. Si le hubieran dicho hace doce años, cuando la conoció, que un día, iba a estar en aquella situación, se hubiera muerto de risa. Pero no sabía porque tenía la necesidad de hablar, de comunicarse…finalmente decidió que no tendría nada de malo contestar, tal vez así, ella confiara un poco en él, para también contarle algo de lo que había vivido durante estos años…

-Desde hace casi tres años, después de…que todo termino.

-Y… ¿Tus otros compañeros? ¿También los ves? ¿Trabajas con ellos?

-No, solo sigo en contacto con Pansy.

-¿Pansy Parkinson?... ¡Vaya! – Hermione intento que su voz sonara indiferente, pero al parecer no lo logro. Al notar que él reía por lo bajo, se sonrojo intensamente…bueno, después de todo Pansy parecía ser alguien muy importante para el en el colegio…era lógico que siguieran viéndose ¿no?...tal vez, hasta seguían llevando una relación…al pensar en esa posibilidad sintió una fuerte punzada de angustia en el corazón.

-Sí, está casada con Zabinni, desde hace dos años, y están, por cierto, esperando a su primer hijo.

-¿Qué? – la genuina sorpresa en la respuesta de Hermione lo hizo reír un poco más, pero lo que realmente lo desconcertó fue ver el alivio en sus ojos, después de leer en ellos tormentosos pensamientos, seguro imagino que él estaba con Pansy, y eso parecía haberle causado cierto… ¿dolor?, era una ridiculez, por supuesto, si Hermione supiera que lo que sentía con ella…y por ella, nunca lo había sentido por nadie…y por alguna razón era importante para el tranquilizarla. La movió de lugar para quedar frente a frente.

-Así es… esos dos por fin lo lograron.

-Si, bueno yo… ¡eso es genial! – Draco pensó que la repentina oleada de ternura que lo invadió se le pasaría, que no era más que la reacción natural después de una sesión de sexo tan placentera. Aun así no pudo evitar el sentimiento de satisfacción y posesión al saber que tal vez estuviera un poco celosa. Hermione lo miraba ahora con expectación.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, pues no se…Tal vez puedas contarme un poco más…

Él frunció el ceño

-¿Cómo qué?

Ella puso cara de desesperación o de risa, o de las dos cosas.

-No lo sé… ¿Qué haces en el mundo muggle?...según recuerdo no te agradaba nada…

-Después de la guerra…tratamos de vivir un tiempo lo más apegado a la normalidad posible, pero…con los antecedentes de mi familia no fue sencillo…el Ministerio confisco todos los bienes de mi padre, tuvimos suerte de que no presentaran cargos contra nosotros. De cualquier manera, ya no era lo mismo…el nombre de mi familia estaba marcado, era muy difícil que alguien volviera a creer en nosotros…

-Oh Draco, lo siento, es terrible, debió de ser muy duro – Ella sabía ahora que él en realidad no fue más que un instrumento en manos equivocadas. Toda su niñez y adolescencia la vivió a través de odios y rencores ajenos. Se podía imaginar perfectamente las humillaciones que debió vivir después, ella misma las había padecido toda su vida, primero por los que pensaban con Lucius Malfoy, luego…por los que considero sus amigos…Si, el periodo después de la guerra no fue fácil para nadie.

-Lo fue, entonces pensamos en que tal vez sería bueno un nuevo comienzo…

-Cuando dices nosotros…te refieres a ti y a…

-Mi madre.

Hermione recordaba muy bien a la perfecta mujer que era Narcisa Malfoy, majestuosa, imponente…y tan infinitamente vulnerable, siempre a la sombra de su marido, siempre obedeciendo intereses ajenos, pero aun así, cuando llego el momento tuvo el valor de desafiar al mismísimo Voldemort con tal de salvar la vida de su único hijo.

-De cualquier manera, ya no importa…ahora todos están muertos, mi padre…y también mi madre.

Ella pestañeo, tratando de asimilar la información, luego le acaricio el brazo, como tratando de aliviar en el ese dolor.

-Lo siento mucho – dijo de nuevo.

Tal vez fuera porque no lo presiono, pero Draco tuvo ganas de hablarle de ello.

-Fue un accidente de automóvil, tan solo un leve accidente en un estacionamiento, pero no llevaba el cinturón puesto y se pegó contra el volante. Era el día antes de mi cumpleaños y ella estaba tan entusiasmada preparando nuestro primer festejo muggle, que no dijo nada…Entonces…se le presento una hemorragia interna…y todo acabo, ella solo se desplomo, estaba muerta para cuando logre aparecerme con ella en el hospital.

Hermione permaneció en silencio un rato, simplemente acariciándolo para consolarlo, pero no pudo evitar que la tristeza se asomara a sus ojos, ella comprendía lo que era quedarse sola, también había perdido a todos los que amaba, a sus padres, a sus amigos, a John.

-No me lo tome muy bien. Me encargue de todo por supuesto pero…no dejaba de pensar que si ella hubiera estado en su mundo, nada de eso hubiera pasado. Aunque ella parecía feliz aquí, se esmeraba en aprender cosas…Mi madre, aunque tal vez te parezca imposible, era una buena mujer Hermione. – La miraba fijamente, con una mezcla de orgullo y dolor en sus impresionante ojos grises.

-Lo se… - le contesto asintiendo, tomando su rostro entres sus manos y depositando un breve beso en los labios. No se le ocurría nada más para ayudarlo a llevar su dolor, salvo hacerle saber que estaba ahí, con él.- Me quedo claro cuando hizo lo posible por salvarte, arriesgando su propia vida.

Él solo asintió.

-¿Y que hay con tus padres? Escuche las historias más fantásticas acerca de que tú misma los hechizaste para ponerlos a salvo.

-Si – Hermione se mordió el labio mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente – No se me ocurrió nada mejor, tenía que ayudar a mis amigos…en fin, como tu dijiste, ya no importa…también están muertos.

-¿Muertos? ¿Cómo? ¿Hace cuánto?

-Hace casi tres años…estaban de vacaciones, con mi tío abuelo Albert, y la avioneta que rentaron para trasladarse a las montañas en donde acamparían se cayó…lo curioso fue que, yo iba a ir con ellos, un retraso en mi tren me impidió llegar a tiempo…pude haber utilizado magia, pero…por alguna razón lo deje pasar...cuando llegue allá y me lo dijeron, bueno fue…- las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas, mientras solo pudo negar con la cabeza, incapaz de encontrar una palabra que describiera el desgarrador dolor que sintió, y que aún, cuando recordaba lo sucedido, volvía con toda su fuerza.  
Suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse para poder continuar  
– Ni siquiera encontramos sus cuerpos, ahora, al ver en lo que se ha convertido mi vida…pienso que tal vez…yo no debería estar aquí, ¿comprendes?...tal vez yo debí morir entonces, y no causar tanto daño.

-Hermione, mírame… - no era una orden, la voz de Draco era un suave murmullo. Ella levanto su rostro hacia él, con los ojos desbordantes de lágrimas- Jamás vuelvas a repetir eso, ni siquiera lo vuelvas a pensar… - Quería decirle algo más, hacerle saber lo importante que era para él. Sus palabras lo habían impactado a muchos niveles, la sola idea de que ella hubiera muerto, le producía un vacío infinito, era como cuando siempre tenía frío, como hace apenas unos días…ahora ella lo había hecho conocer el calor y la ternura, y la pasión y la entrega…no, ella no podía morir, ella no. – Si hubieras muerto, dime ¿Quién me hubiera puesto en mi lugar, logrando amararme a una cama? ¿Soñaste alguna vez con esto? Cuando te humillaba en el colegio…Bueno… creo que te vengaste de lo lindo ¿no?

Hermione se echó a reír, a Draco le dio un vuelco el corazón, al menos parecía estar reaccionando bien.

-No, la verdad que no me lo hubiera imaginado ni en mil años. Vaya par nos venimos a juntar ¿verdad? – parecía que ahora ella hacia un gran esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos, el sueño la estaba venciendo.

Por un momento Draco pensó que ella tenía razón, pero entonces la realidad lo golpeo, eso no era así, ellos no estaban juntos y jamás lo estarían, jamás podrían ser una pareja, fuera de ese refugio que significaba esa cabaña, no existía un lugar en ninguno de los dos mundos en donde pudieran estar juntos. Desesperado por sus pensamientos, la abrazo con fuerza acomodándola contra su cuerpo, besándola en la frente con suavidad, no, ellos no podrían estar juntos porque Hermione todavía no sabía toda la verdad sobre él, lo que tuvo que hacer para lograr salvar su vida y la de su madre, las vidas que tuvo que entregar a cambio. Y él jamás se lo contaría…

 **Fin del Capítulo 10**

* * *

 ** _¿Qué les pareció? A mí se me hizo triste._**

 ** _¿Y EL FINAL? ¿VIERON EL FINAL?... QUE INTRIGA! ¿QUÉ MÁS OCULTA DRACO?...ok, ok, me calmo._**

 ** _Lamentablemente, camaroncitos, estamos cerca del final. Faltan tan solo 6 capítulos para que termine esta historia...ah, por cierto, hay epílogo. Así que serían 7 caps ?)... Lamentablemente no tengo el epílogo, pero estoy poniéndome en contacto con la autora para que me lo mande y así ustedes puedan disfrutarlo..._**  
 ** _Les iré avisando como va eso._**

 ** _Gracias. Mil gracias por sus comentarios tan lindos. ¿Pueden dejarnos, a la autora y a mí, más? Por favor ¿Siiii?  
Dejen sus hermosos y sensuales reviews_**

 ** _Gracias y nos leemos la próxima semana (con dos actualizaciones, espero jejeje)_**

 ** _Ciel_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Holaaaa...**_  
 _ **¿Cómo han estado pequeños camarones? ¿Qué novedades en sus vidas?**_

 _ **Lo prometido es deuda pequeñinas. Una vez a la semana... y aquí está el esperado cap. Se que las hice esperar hasta el último día, pero bueno jejejeje al final actualicé ¿no? Eso es lo importante.**_

 _ **En primer lugar: Gracias, mil gracias por sus hermosos comentarios. Y también mil gracias por sus hermosos deseos en mi nuevo trabajo. Es lindo tener su apoyo.**_

 _ **Este es un cap de confesiones interiores y con un final expectante; espero lo disfruten tanto como yo.**_

 _ **Nos leemos abajo.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

 ** _*Los personajes y el mundo mágico, le pertenecen a la reina J. ._**

 ** _*La trama, los personajes nuevos y las historia, le pertenecen a la autora SECHID. _**

* * *

Hermione buscaba el pantalón de franela que estaba segura tenía guardado en algún rincón de la enorme bolsa de lona que utilizaba como equipaje. Solo estaba en ropa interior y calcetines, temblando de frío, porque el fuego que había encendido apenas al levantarse aún no lograba calentar la habitación, sin embargo el frío, por muy intenso que fuera no era del todo lo que la tenía temblando como una hoja.

Draco acababa de salir de la ducha y estaba de pie, apoyado en la puerta del baño, solo vestido con sus vaqueros y el pecho descubierto, sosteniendo en sus manos la pequeña toalla que había utilizado para secarse el cabello. Hermione sentía su mirada intensa clavada en ella y eso la tenía terriblemente cohibida. Sabía que era una reacción ridícula ¡Por Dios! Si prácticamente en veinticuatro horas no habían salido de la cama; no había parte de su cuerpo que aquellas manos no hubieran acariciado y vuelto a acariciar, que esa boca no hubiera besado, mordido, que su lengua no hubiera recorrido y que sus hermosos ojos grises no hubieran visto. Aun así a plena luz del día era otra cosa…en ese momento estaba allí de pie, expuesta, y no estaba nerviosa solo por pudor, sino por lo que Draco pudiera opinar de lo que estaba viendo en ese momento. Le importaba mucho más de lo que debería…recordaba perfectamente la clase de chicas con las que él se relacionaba en el colegio, hermosas, perfectas…lo mejor de lo mejor. Y ella era, bueno…solo era ella, sabía que lo mejor que tenía no era su cuerpo, menos aun si se le comparaba con bellezas de aquel calibre.

Con más vigor del necesario rebusco entre sus cosas hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando; en ese momento oyó la exclamación de Draco, salto con sorpresa volviéndose a verlo, con el pantalón fuertemente abrazado a su pecho, la expresión de él era de absoluto asombro.

-¿Qué?

-Nada – dijo él – Es solo que… - tenía la voz un poco ronca – Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que a "Santa Hermione" le gustara la ropa interior tan sexy.

Desconcertada bajo su vista hacia el conjunto color cereza que la cubría, la brillante tela de satinada se mezclaba con un finísimo encaje bordado con hilo color plata. Bueno ¿y qué? Ella siempre había tenido debilidad por la ropa interior bonita, le encantaba.

-¿Santa Hermione?

Él se tardó un poco en reaccionar, distraído como estaba en seguir el complicado diseño del bordado de su sostén.

-Olvídalo – no pensaba confesarle que así se referían a ella los chicos en su casa – Yo…bueno, te queda muy bien… - dijo finalmente con una sonrisa algo boba.

Hermione sintió un intenso placer al oírlo decir aquello, lo observo apartarse de la puerta y caminar hacia ella un poco, con la cadena agarrada para no tropezarse con ella.

Varios y conflictivos deseos la paralizaban. Él corazón le urgía cruzar el espacio que los separaba y echarse en sus brazos, acariciarlo y conseguir ver el brillo de deseo en sus ojos.

Pero la razón le decía que, por el bien de los dos lo mejor era que ya no se acercara demasiado a él, al menos hasta ver que hacía con todo aquella situación…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. Yo…

Sin darse cuenta Hermione dio un paso hacia él, pero se quedó helada al ver que la sonrisa se desvanecía de pronto de sus labios al fijarse en algo que había atrás de ella.

Con expresión vigilante señalo la camisa de franela, los vaqueros y el suéter que ella había preparado para vestir.

-Parece que te estas preparando para marcharte.

Hermione se dio cuenta que lo más lógico fuera que el pensara eso, después de todo la tormenta había pasado, si quería conservar su libertad debía irse…pero eso ni se le había ocurrido…

-Me he acordado que hace unos años mi tío mando instalar un generador…ya sabes para cuando fallara la electricidad – contesto – Había pensado en ir al cobertizo, y tratar de ponerlo en funcionamiento.

El miro por la ventana, contemplando el cielo plomizo y la nieve que se media por metros, sintiendo un asfixiante alivio al saber que ella aun no quería marcharse.

-De eso nada – le dijo rotundamente, fijando en ella su mirada, pálida y enigmática – Podemos seguir sin electricidad un rato más.

¿Sería posible que estuviera preocupado? Ella sonrío.

-No te preocupes, voy a volver. No podría llegar muy lejos, los caminos deben de estar en pésimas condiciones. Además necesitamos leña.

Draco apretó los labios, pero no dijo nada, mientras la observaba terminar de vestirse.

-No es ese el problema.

-¿Ah, no? Entonces… ¿Cuál es?

-Vamos Hermione, pon los pies en el suelo. Seguramente estamos a diez grados bajo cero, por no mencionar el viento helado – se agacho y empezó a ponerse la camisa y el suéter de lana – Si pasa algo, si una rama se te cae encima o si te metes en un montón de nieve que sea más alto que tu…No merece la pena arriesgarse por un generador que tal vez ya no funcione…y yo – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza con fastidio- no sería de mucha ayuda.

Entonces sí, estaba preocupado…ella le importaba…al menos un poco. El corazón de Hermione se llenó de emoción.

-No me va a pasar nada – le contesto mientras se colocaba las botas – me gustaría ver si puedo hacer funcionar el cacharro – dijo en tono alegre, mientras se ponía la enorme chamarra – además me encantaría cocinar algo caliente, estoy harta de sándwiches y ensaladas…

-Bueno de acuerdo – la corto el – si significa tanto para ti, entonces quítame las esposas y deja que yo me ocupe de eso…

Hermione se puso derecha y vacilo, porque de pronto sentía la inesperada tentación de hacer lo que él le sugería; soltarlo y ver qué pasaba. Pero… ¿se arriesgaría? No habían vuelto a hablar de eso…y él continuaba creyéndola culpable. Retrocedió.

-De acuerdo. Te daré la llave – lo miro fijamente para ver sus reacción – en cuanto me prometas que cuando los caminos se mejoren, me vas a dejar marchar.

-¡Maldita sea Hermione! Esto no es justo…

-Nada de esto lo es – le contesto ella con sequedad mientras se enrollaba la bufanda al cuello, trato de disimular la expresión de desencanto que cruzo por su rostro.

Sin esperar a que Draco le contestara, ya que lo que menos deseaba era que el notara que estaba a punto de llorar, se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la puerta.

-Ahora vuelvo.

Pero mientras avanzaba por la nieve que cubría el porche y las escaleras, estaba pensando en el hombre que había dejado esposado dentro, y lo que el pensaría de la razón de sus repentinas lágrimas. Porque Hermione ya no podía seguir ocultando que…se había enamorado perdidamente de Draco.

* * *

Draco se paseaba como animal enjaulado, de un lado a otro de la cama, con los puños apretados y el ceño profundamente fruncido.

Acababa de registrar nuevamente cada centímetro de la cabaña, intentando una vez más encontrar algo que le ayudara a abrir las malditas esposas, ¡cualquier cosa!...pero nuevamente no tuvo suerte. Las emociones crecían a cada minuto en su interior, debatiéndose…estaba más que harto de estar ahí encerrado, esposado…dependiendo de ella para hacer cualquier cosa.  
Se pasó las manos por el cabello con desesperación, Hermione no había cometido ningún error del cual él se pudiera aprovechar.

Y ahora, ella estaba allá afuera, arriesgándose porque él no había tenido el valor de mentirle y decirle lo que quería escuchar, eso hubiera sido lo más inteligente, lo más adecuado para él, pero…tratándose de Hermione, inteligente y adecuado no eran palabras que se aplicaran a él.

En un arranque de desesperación agarro la bandeja vacía del desayuno y la lanzo contra el lado opuesto de la habitación.

Pero aun antes de que los trastos se estrellaran contra el piso, él se había arrepentido… ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba? Siempre había sido un hombre para quien el control había sido primordial en su vida; y en ese momento se sentía descontrolado. La ironía de la situación lo estaba volviendo loco.

Desde que había reencontrado a Hermione nada en su comportamiento había sido propio de él; desde su primer encuentro en el porche, hasta ahora, cuando ella había insistido en lanzarse fuera, a pesar del peligro.

Hermione había logrado que fuera, una a una, quebrando las reglas que se había impuesto para sobrevivir, y ahora no podía evitar estar el borde de la angustia debido a la preocupación por ella.  
Sonrío sin humor cuando lo comprendió, estaba metido hasta el cuello en aquel asunto…en algún momento de despiste Hermione se había colado a su corazón, por alguna grieta en sus defensas y el ya no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

Claro que eso no cambiaba nada. Él tenía una obligación para con su trabajo y para su propia integridad y orgullo. Tenía que terminar aquel trabajo satisfactoriamente, solo que ahora también tenía que tener en cuenta el bienestar de Hermione.

Por mucho que le fastidiara reconocerlo, se le daba muy bien ser fugitiva…pero no podía seguir así, por lo que él sabía, no era el único tras su pista…si otro la encontraba podía acabar herida. Además del hecho de que, entre más tiempo pasara fuera de la ley, más complicado se volvería su caso. Ya no podía darle la espalda al asunto, entre más rápido acabaran ese asunto, mejor para todos. Hermione incluida.

Agudizo el oído al percibir las pisadas de botas sobre la nieve que le anunciaba el regreso de Hermione. Soltó el aire que no sabía que había contenido desde que ella se marchó, trato de controlar sus emociones y se preparó para hacer un trato con ella…entonces solo alcanzo a escuchar un grito ahogado acompañado del sonido de la madera al caer, antes que todo se quedara en mortal silencio.

* * *

-¡HERMIONE!

Hermione nunca había escuchado rugir a ningún ser humano, salvo en ese momento…no encontraba otra palabra para describir el grito de Draco.

¡Ay, Dios mío! Imploro aturdida, tumbada de espaldas mientras trataba desesperadamente de llenar los pulmones de aire y recuperar el aliento que le había robado el golpe.

-¡HERMIONE! ¡CONTESTAME, MALDITA SEA!

Caramba, ella ahí asfixiándose y nublándosele la vista y el gritándole como si…

El pensamiento se desvaneció, por un momento pensó en que se iba a desmayar, pero de pronto la sensación opresiva en su pecho desapareció y finalmente fue capaz de aspirar hondo el aire que tanta falta le hacía.

Solo que el aire estaba congelado, y al aspirarlo le hizo daño, entre toses y jadeos se dio la vuelta boca abajo, se apoyó en sus codos y rodillas; entonces se llevó las manos a la cara para tratar de calentar el aire que respiraba. Gimió con dolor al incorporarse, seguramente tendría algunos rasguños y moretones, pero por lo demás parecía que estaba ilesa...

Se sorprendió al escuchar un estruendo dentro de la cabaña.

-¡HERMIONE!

-Yo…estoy aquí – le contesto tratando de mostrar entereza. Se sacudió la nieve que la cubría, mas asustada de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir – ahora mismo entro… no te preocupes.

Sí, eso, no preocuparse, era lo que Hermione había decidido hacer. Primero se había desesperado al ver que era inútil arrancar el generador, después cuando se le habían congelado las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, reunió valor y se puso a analizar todo lo que había pasado entre Draco y ella.

No le había costado mucho llegar a la conclusión de que negar lo que sentía por él no le iba a servir de nada. Pero nada de eso tenía ahora importancia, ella no era una persona que entregara su corazón a la ligera, claro que eso era obvio, tomando en cuenta que era la primera vez que en realidad se enamoraba, por no mencionar el increíble placer que se daban. En cuanto a su apariencia siempre dura y peligrosa, ya no la intimidaba, había descubierto que Draco poseía una nobleza y una dignidad invaluables, incluso en esa misión, ella sabía que no la iba a dejar de lado, él la creía culpable, pero estaba segura que él jamás le haría daño a propósito si podía evitarlo.

Al reanudarse el estruendo dentro de la cabaña, Hermione se preguntó que estaría pasando, suspiro una vez más, tratando de recomponer su aspecto antes de cruzar la puerta.

-Dios mío…

Petrificada en la puerta de la cabaña, miro a su alrededor sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. El colchón de la cama estaba vuelto al revés, la bandeja del desayuno estaba contra el suelo y lo más impactante los profundos surcos en la pata de la cama donde estaba enganchada parte de la cadena. Eso por no mencionar la lámpara tirada y el resto de sus pertenencias esparcidas por el suelo….Parecía que un huracán había entrado en la habitación.

En el extremo opuesto de la cadena, tirando en dirección a ella, estaba Draco, sangrando de la muñeca donde tenía colocadas las esposas.  
El estómago se le encogió al verlo.

-Hermione…

-¡Ay Dios mío! Pero… ¿Qué te ha pasado? – saliendo de su asombro, corrió a la cocina por un trapo limpio y volvió a donde él estaba - ¿Qué te has hecho?

-¿Yo? – Draco con expresión salvaje le agarro de la mano con cuidado pero con firmeza, mientras ella trataba de limpiarle la sangre de la muñeca – Has estado muchísimo tiempo fuera de mi vista.

-Pero estas sangrando… ¿Qué paso?

Él maldijo entre dientes.

-Y tú también.

-¿De verdad?

Confusa, se llevó la mano a donde él estaba mirando, sorprendida al ver que tenía los dedos y la palma de la mano manchados de sangre.

-No creo que…

-Cállate, Hermione.

Le quito el trapo de las manos y, con cuidado, le limpio los labios y la barbilla; entonces se lo retiro con el ceño fruncido y cara de preocupación.

-No parece nada grave. Parece que te mordiste el labio…

Ella pestañeo. Ahora que lo decía el labio le empezó a arder un poco. Sin embargo eso no explicaba que…

Grito sorprendida cuando sin previo aviso él le quito la chamarra, y le empezó a buscar para ver si tenía lesiones más graves.

-De verdad estoy bien – protesto ella – que es más de lo que puedo decir de este sitio…

-¿Pero qué demonios te ha pasado? – le pregunto Draco con fiereza mientras le examinaba los brazos y las piernas.

-Ah – se agarró a sus hombros para mantener el equilibrio, mirando distraídamente a su alrededor – Me caí. Se me engancho la bufanda con un leño y cuando la jale se me empezaron a caer los troncos, perdí el equilibrio y me fui al suelo…creo que me di un buen golpe, porque me quede sin aire- se echó a reír con debilidad – creo que vi las estrellas.

Draco la tomo inmediatamente de la cabeza inspeccionándola, y ahí fue cuando ella se dio cuenta que realmente lo había asustado muchísimo. La ternura que sintió la empujo a interrumpirlo en su minucioso examen.

-Draco – entrelazo la mano con la suya, y espero a que el la mirara a los ojos – Estoy bien –dijo en tono suave- De verdad.

Por un momento su salvaje expresión no se alteró. Entonces, con la velocidad que siempre la asombraba, la abrazo y la acuno al tiempo que apoyaba la mejilla sobre la cabeza de Hermione.

Con un suspiro de contento, ella se acurruco más junto a él, deleitándose con la fuerza y el maravillo calor que irradiaba.

Entonces con la misma velocidad que la había abrazado, se apartó de ella.

-Hermione, mírame…

Parecía tan serio, que a ella le dio un vuelco el corazón

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-He decidido acceder a tus términos. Quítame estas malditas esposas y cuando llegue el momento te dejare marchar con cuarenta y ocho horas de ventaja.

-¿De verdad?

Él apretó la mandíbula y que quedo muy quieto.

-Sí- coloco su mano por la parte de atrás del cuello de Hermione, le tiro suavemente del pelo hacia atrás, y empezó a besarle en los labios con suavidad – Te doy mi palabra de honor.

* * *

 _ **¿Que les ha parecido?**  
 **A mi me encanta todo de esta historia.  
**_

 _ **Es hermoso nuestro Dragón, cuando se preocupa por nuestra Mione.  
**_

 _ **¿Qué opinan del final? ¿Será verdad lo que dice Draco, o es solo una trampa?**_

 _ **Espero sus opiniones y respuestas...**_

 _ **Nos "vemos" la semana que viene, con una nueva actualización.**_

 _ **Besotes.**_

 _ **Ciel**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Perdón, realmente lo siento. No publiqué la semana pasada. Rompí mi promesa, camarones, y lo lamento mucho; pero...**

 **LES TRAIGO UN SUUUPER CAPÍTULO. ALGO ESPERADO Y ANSIADO POR TODOS. ALGO EXTRAORDINARIO. ALGO QUE NO PODRÁN CREER, O SÍ, ¿QUIÉN SABE?...**  
 **UN CAPITULÓN EMOCIONANTE QUE ACLARARÁ Y DEJARÁ MÁS DUDAS...**

 **Y ES MUY TRISTE. MUY INJUSTO...DA BRONCA, FRUSTRACIÓN...**

 **Y LO PEOR DE TODO...ES QUE PASA.**  
 **ES UNA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA QUE PASA.**

 **PASÓ Y PASARÁ EN LA VIDA REAL...SACANDO LA MAGIA DE POR MEDIO, OBVIO...**

 **ok, ok...me calmo...**

 **Disfruten esto tanto como yo linduras.**

 **PD1: El Review de la linda SAKURALOVELY y este capítulo, me hicieron recordar cosas.**

 **Hay cosas que quiero decir:**

 **Nunca. Lean bien. NUNCA, SE SIENTAN MENOS.**  
 **Se que es difícil, pero : Sean ustedes mismas.**  
 **No se avergüencen de lo que son.**  
 **A LA MIERDA EL RESTO.**  
 **Ustedes son lo más importante.**  
 **Quieranse .**  
 **Son maravillosas.**

 **Mi noviazgo con mi mejor amigo (fuimos amigos por 10 años) fue horrible.**  
 **Era celoso y manipulados.**  
 **Me decía que parecía prostituta por ponerme vestidos. No quería que saliera con mis amigos.**  
 **Él desaparecía por semanas, pero si yo no le respondía un mensaje, me hacía problemas...**

 **Pero dije BASTA.**  
 **CORTÉ CON ÉL.**

 **Se que da miedo.**  
 **Se que hay inseguridades...pero hagan que las respeten.**  
 **Fuerza.**  
 **Se puede salir...**

 **Si hay alguien en una relación así, por favor, pónganle un final.**  
 **No es sano.**

 **Son seres extraordinarios que merecen ser feliz.**  
 **Merecen amar y ser amadas.**

 **Bueno...Creo que dejaré esto hasta aquí...**

 **PD2: Nos leemos abajo y...les contaré sobre una sorpresa.**

* * *

 **ACLARACIONES:**

 ***Los personajes y el mundo mágico, pertenecen a la Reina J.K.R**

 ***La trama, la historia y los personajes nuevos; pertenecen a la Autora SECHID**

* * *

 **Cautivo- Capítulo 12**

-Esto es, muy agradable.

Hermione suspiro mientras contemplaba las alegres llamas en la chimenea. Aparentemente había una forma más efectiva de aprovechar la leña y hacer que el fuego estuviera más vivo y calentara más la habitación; esto lo descubrió hace aproximadamente dos horas, cuando había soltado al dueño del amplio pecho en donde ahora estaba recostada sobre la cama, en una nuevamente ordenada y reluciente habitación.

En ese lapso de tiempo, después de haberle quitado la ropa mojada y dejarla cómodamente arropada, sentada sobre la cama y con un libro y una taza hirviendo de té en las manos, Draco se había dedicado a arreglar el interior de la cabaña.  
Tenía el generador en funcionamiento, había limpiado la nieve de la entrada y cortado un montón de leña en pedazos más pequeños para echar en la chimenea.

Y eso solo fue el principio, sorprendentemente había preparado la cena, y limpiado la cocina después. Y aunque a Hermione todo eso la había conmovido, no podía dejar de sentirse algo culpable al entender lo difícil que había sido para un hombre como él, con tanta fuerza y energía mantenerse quieto, amarrado a una cama por días.

Sin embargo, ahora, parecía contento de estar simplemente así, recostados sobre la cama, abrazados y contemplando el fuego. Por primera vez en muchos días el viento había cesado, y el cielo estaba lo suficientemente claro para que pudieran verse las estrellas. A través del helado ventanal podía verse la luna, coronando la cima de las imponentes montañas que los rodeaban.

-Sí, tienes razón, es…perfecto – Draco le acaricio lentamente la mejilla, haciendo hacia atrás los rebeldes rizos – Es mil veces mejor que estar atado.

-Bueno, no se…a mí me gustabas atado.

Él la miro con reproche; ella le sostuvo un momento la mirada antes de volver a mirar el fuego.

-Bueno, tu sabes…hay algo muy sexy en un hombre encadenado…al menos si ese hombre eres tu…con ese cuerpo tan musculoso y esas facciones tan…masculinas.

-Hermione – dijo el en tono bajo, con tono de advertencia.

Ella dejo de hablar, pero sin poderse contener lo miro de reojo, encantada de ver cierta incomodidad que al ser hombre trataba de disimular  
Sin poderse resistir siguió en el juego. Se levantó, apoyándose sobre su codo para poderlo mirar de frente, abriendo muy grandes los ojos, mirándolo con una expresión de falsa inocencia.

-¡Vamos! Sabes que es verdad ¿no?...Quiero decir…en el colegio, todo el tiempo tenías aun montón de chicas sobre ti…y si mal no recuerdo, no hacías mucho para quitártelas de encima.

-Hermione… - el tono de Draco era ahora más suave y peligroso; ella hizo una mueca y volvió sus ojos hacia la chimenea, tratando de contener la risa.  
¿Quién diría que Draco Malfoy pudiera incomodarse ante sus coqueteos?

-Sabes…me gusta mucho mi nombre…pero si sigues usándolo tanto, entre ahora y los gritos de antes, creo que me lo vas a gastar.

Esta vez no pudo contener lanzarle una mirada por completo juguetona, cediendo a la presumida sonrisa que ya no podía contener.

Por un momento él continúo viéndola con reproche, pero enseguida cedió al ver los luminosos ojos de Hermione, y moviendo la cabeza ligeramente, le regalo una sonrisa encantadora.

Hermione contuvo el aliento, ella nunca lo había visto sonreír así, no había ningún rastro de cinismo o amargura en ella, era simple y sencillamente una sonrisa sincera, de corazón, cómplice, dirigida a ella, solamente a ella…era el mejor regalo que pudo haberle dado. Con un suspiro de puro contento, se inclinó lentamente hacia él y rozo con sus labios aquel gesto tan poco frecuente en él, su sonrisa, atesorándola.

De nuevo sintió con ese simple rocé correr la electricidad entre ellos, despertando la inmensa oleada de pasión que siempre los arrastraba y que parecía crecer a cada minuto que estaban juntos.  
Draco enterró su mano en la masa sedosa de sus cabellos jalándola hacia él, profundizando el beso recibido, pero había algo diferente, por primera vez noto cierta resistencia en ella, sorprendido abrió los ojos y la miro fijamente.

-¿Estas bien? – le pregunto él con voz baja, con cierto brillo de preocupación en sus claros ojos grises.

Ella le retiro un mechón rubio de la frente, tratando de encontrar valor para hablarle.

-Pues claro que si…Solo es que…me gustaría hablar contigo de algo.

La mirada de Draco ahora era desconfiada, ante el tono serio de Hermione, pero al instante pareció relajarse.

-De acuerdo.

Ella pensó en la mejor manera de empezar, estaba completamente nerviosa, ansiosa y un poco preocupada de la reacción de él ante lo que tenía que decirle.  
Tomó una bocanada grande de aire para tranquilizarse, decidiendo que como siempre, la mejor manera de decir las cosas era francamente.

-Quiero contarte exactamente lo que creo que paso con Jonh, y quiero que me escuches…

-Hermione…

-Lo se… - alzo una mano para pedirle paciencia – Todas las pruebas apuntan a que fui yo…y sé que crees que hui porque soy culpable…

-Sí, es lo que pienso… - Draco sabía que no la podía engañar al respecto, así que por más cruel que pareciera le tenía que decir la verdad, por su propio bien – En algún momento tienes que enfrentarte a la realidad Hermione, no puedes seguir huyendo…

-Por favor, Draco…solo te pido que me escuches.

El no dijo nada por un momento, pero al final, apretando los labios asintió, sentándose en la cama, con la espalda recargada en el cabecero y la mirada dura, esperó a que continuara.

Ella suspiro de alivio, ya era algo que estuviera dispuesto a escucharla. Le dolía confirmar que él la creía culpable…pero tenía que al menos intentar explicarle como pasaron las cosas.  
Se colocó frente a él…por un momento su mirada se suavizo al recordar, con voz emocionada empezó a contarle…

-Yo, realmente quería mucho a Jonh…  
Lo conocí en uno de los peores momentos de mi vida, mis padres acababan de morir y yo, en realidad estaba muy confundida…él era, simplemente encantador, y aunque yo no estaba para romances…me conquisto. Me trataba con tanta dulzura y delicadeza, me cuidaba y yo, estaba desesperada por sentirme nuevamente necesitada y amada, de un día para otro me quede sin nada…

-Sin embargo…

Ella le lanzo una mirada de reproche cuando él intento interrumpirla.  
No le pasaban desapercibidas las muecas y miradas que Draco le lanzaba al hablar, pero intento no tomarlas en cuenta, tenía que contarle todo, solo así lo convencería.

-Y sé que todos piensan que estaba con él por su dinero, y que ese es mi móvil... pero no era así…hasta cierto punto lo comprendo porque, ¿Qué podría ver alguien como Jonh Dunn, en mí?...yo ni siquiera sabía de la estúpida póliza de seguro, no sabía que Jonh había puesto todo a mi nombre aun antes de casarnos.  
Su padre quería que firmáramos un contrato pre-nupcial, pero Jonh se negó…Solo faltaban dos semanas para la boda, cuando…

Hermione hizo una pausa para respirar. Recordar todo aun le dolía, lo que paso no era justo, ni para ella, ni para Jonh… para su sorpresa esta vez Draco se limitó a mirarla, esperando pacientemente a que continuara.

-Cuando descubrí…la razón por la cual Jonh…no quería tocarme, ni estar conmigo…aunque si le era necesaria…para guardar apariencias – Hermione soltó una risa bastante amarga – él me había hecho pensar lo peor de mi misma, desmoralizándome a tal punto que pensé que no tenía otra opción que aceptar estar con él bajo sus condiciones…hasta ese momento comprendí porque lo hacía…y yo…me enfurecí, lo reconozco, lo amenace, me volví loca…incluso lo apunte con mi varita, pero él me la quito…y ese arrebato me gano el testimonio de la servidumbre en mi contra… - la voz de Hermione volvía a tener la misma emoción de aquellos instantes.

No mentía, se había vuelto loca, frente al engaño, por el hecho de ser utilizada como aparador para cubrir la perfecta imagen de John ante el mundo.

– Le grite que el compromiso quedaba cancelado, que no quería volver a verlo…pero una semana después llego el primer obsequio de boda a mi casa...Él no había hecho nada…nada para cancelar los planes…yo…la verdad no sabía que pensar así que lo busque, y hablamos…me confeso toda la verdad y aunque no puede entenderla, lo perdone.  
Unos días después fuimos a ver a su abogado, todo estaba listo, se cancelaría el seguro, los bienes de John regresarían a su nombre…yo lo único que quería es olvidarme que alguna vez lo conocí…

Estaba ya todo listo para firmar, pero él no acudió a la cita, entonces yo…tragándome mi orgullo fui a buscarlo…y entonces… - Los ojos de Hermione adquirieron una tonalidad casi negra, enfocados en la distancia como reviviendo el momento – Lo vi…estaba sobre su cama…estaba muerto, en medio de un charco de su propia sangre…y yo…yo no sabía que hacer…– Hermione trago sonoramente a tiempo que la voz se le quebraba y las lágrimas acudían de nuevo a sus ojos.  
Esa visión estaba grabada en su mente, era la que la perseguía en sus pesadillas – Entonces vi mi varita tirada sobre la alfombra y yo…la tome…estaba confundida, no sabía que pensar, ni siquiera atinaba a gritar… - Suspiro largamente y con pesar, por ella, por John – Así me encontraron…con Jonh muerto sobre la cama y la varita en la mano…era lógico lo se…pero te juro que yo no lo mate…yo…no podría haberlo hecho, yo… - Los sollozos la sacudieron ahora sin piedad.

No lo entendía, no sabía porque ahora se desmoronaba, llevaba meses con eso a cuestas, haciéndose la fuerte, encontrando el valor hasta para huir y demostrar su inocencia… y ahora…al contárselo a Draco se ponía así…era ridículo… pero lo reconoció. Tenía pavor, de que él no le creyera, de que aun contándole la verdad no confiara en ella.  
Soltó un respingo cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de Draco apresándola, sin pensarlo dos veces le devolvió el abrazo, aforrándose desesperadamente a su espalda, con el rostro hundido en su pecho, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba de él, como un refugio, y ya no lo pudo controlar, con un desgarrador grito se permitió por fin entregarse a su dolor, y lloró, lloró como nunca lo había hecho.  
Lloró de rabia, de frustración, de dolor por la pérdida de todo lo que había tenido importancia en su vida, por Jonh, por sus padres, por la pesadilla en la que se había convertido su vida por una injusticia. Lloró por la soledad que vivió durante estos últimos meses. Lloró de miedo. Lloró de confusión. Lloró por la situación que ahora estaba viviendo. Lloró por Draco, por el amor que le tenía y que sabía era un error…

Draco se limitó a sostenerla  
Le dolía el alma verla así, desmoronada, desarmada, completamente indefensa; pero sabía que tenía que pasar aquello tarde o temprano.  
Le conmovió profundamente darse cuenta de todo lo que ella cargaba a cuestas, tanto dolor, sufrimiento e injusticias…¿Cómo podía con aquello?  
Un repentino orgullo se apodero de él…ella era fuerte, aun con todo en contra había tomado el único recurso que tenía disponible, huir, y estaba luchando…en contra de todos y de todo. Incluso de él mismo, que hasta ese momento la creía culpable, igual que todos los demás.

Draco no era un hombre que creyera en el destino, pero en ese momento dio gracias a quien fuera que le hubiera permitido estar con ella en esos momentos, sirviéndole de apoyo, sosteniéndola, amándola.

Amándola…esa palabra resonó como un eco en el corazón de Draco, era la verdad, la única verdad que tenía en su vida…él la amaba, la amaba absolutamente, y si ella le hubiera dicho que había matado a Dunn y otros tantos, él la continuaría amando.  
Pero le creía, estaba seguro que ella no había cometido ese crimen, y esa seguridad se volvió amargura al recordar como el mismo la cazo y casi la entrego.

-Tranquila…ya todo paso…

Draco son suaves susurros trataba de consolarla, besándola en la frente, ahora sudorosa, Hermione poco a poco se fue quedando sin fuerzas, solo un espasmo involuntario debido a la intensa emoción que acababa de vivir.  
Él solo la acunaba en sus brazos como a un bebé, meciéndola suavemente

– Hermione…ya paso…ahora estoy aquí, contigo…

Ella levanto lánguidamente su rostro hacia él, lo observo largamente.  
A Draco le dolió un poco el dejo de desconfianza que vio en su ojos, pero era comprensible, hasta ahora él no había hecho otra cosa que hostigarla y hacerle saber que la creía culpable.

-Te lo juro Draco…yo no lo mate. – Hermione necesitaba confirmárselo, ya casi no tenía fuerzas para convérsenlo, pero sus palabras estabas impregnadas de una seguridad y serenidad que solo da la verdad. Draco lo reconoció, miro profundamente sus ojos, perdiéndose en el mar de emociones que reflejaban, con ternura le retiro los mechones húmedos de la frente…

-Te creo – le dijo antes de bajar su boca y cubrir la de ella con un beso.

* * *

Draco estiro las piernas y cambio de posición con aire pensativo, llevaban un rato repasando la historia, tratando de juntar las piezas para llegar a una conclusión lógica…

-Yo le dije la verdad a los oficiales del ministerio, pero no me creyeron. Supongo que puedo entenderlo, ya que lo único que tenía para demostrar mi versión era mi palabra.

Hermione ahora se encontraba tremendamente calmada, después del intenso desahogo y la increíble confesión de Draco, en cuanto a que la creía, se había quedado profundamente dormida por un par de horas; al despertar lo encontró sentado ante la mesita de la cocina, con una expresión de tremenda concentración en su rostro, estudiando un montón de papeles, entre los que se encontraban su expediente y unos cuantos libros de leyes mágicas. Aun un poco reservada de su reacción se había quedado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, mordiendo nerviosamente su labio inferior, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Solo cuando sintió la intensa mirada de Draco sobre ella reunió el valor suficiente para levantar la vista.  
Sus ojos aún estaban hinchados y enrojecidos por el llanto anterior, pero lo que le devolvió la calma fue el hecho de que él se levantó inmediatamente, llegando a su lado para abrazarla una vez más. Suspirando de alivio ella se refugió en sus brazos.

-¿Estas mejor? – la pregunta cargada de preocupación hizo que su corazón diera un giro muy veloz.

-Sí.

-Bien…

Draco le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y, tomándola de la mano se la llevo hacia la mesita, la sentó frente a él, al tiempo que le servía una humeante taza de café

– Estaba revisando una vez más tu expediente…no va a ser sencillo, pero creo que tenemos que intentarlo…necesito más información, si estás de acuerdo.

Ella solo pudo asentir, profundamente conmovida con su gesto, tomo su café a pequeños sorbos mientras él le explicaba los avances y las posibles teorías.

Ahora llevaban unas horas concentrados, pero casi estaban como al principio, no era un caso sencillo

– Y luego está el testimonio de los sirvientes, contaron como yo había amenazado a John apenas un par de semanas antes, nadie me creyó cuando mencione que vi a alguien salir de la casa un poco antes que yo llegara…

-¿Entonces estamos devuelta en la misteriosa teoría del extraño? – Draco lucia algo cansado, paso sus manos vigorosamente sobre su rostro, tratando de despegar un poco su mente – No había ni rastro de que alguna otra persona hubiera estado antes que tú con Dunn…

-Lo sé…

-Y está el hecho que fue tu varita la que lo mato.

Ella se quedó pensativa un momento. Esa era la prueba definitiva que la acusaba. En efecto, había sido con su propia varita con la que habían matado a John, lanzándole una maldición por la cual se desangro hasta morir.

-Hermione… - la voz de Draco dejaba traducir un poco de incomodidad, algo raro en él por lo que logro sacarla de sus pensamientos y mirarlo expectante – Antes mencionaste que habías descubierto la razón por la cual Dunn no quería estar contigo…

Hermione se levantó de la silla bruscamente, envolviéndose en el enorme suéter que utilizaba sobre su cuerpo, empezó a caminar lentamente de un lado a otro de la diminuta cocina, Draco solo la seguía con la mirada.

– Tu… ¿descubriste que te era infiel? – él trato de formular la pregunta con toda la delicadeza posible, sin embargo la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Hermione lo hizo casi morderse la lengua, aun así espero impaciente la respuesta, ese había sido también uno de los motivos que se manejó para acusarla, una "crimen pasional", aun recordaba todas aquellas notas en los periódicos, dándose un festín con la noticia, y luego aquella misteriosa foto tomada solo unos días antes del asesinato en donde Dunn aparecía muy acaramelado con una rubia despampanante.

Draco sin duda sabia cual sencillo era perder el control sobre las situaciones, él lo había vivido en carne propia; por otro lado estaba tremendamente curioso por saber la razón por la que, John Dunn, teniendo a su lado a una mujer como Hermione buscara a otras. Simplemente no lo entendía.

-John Dunn era un ser muy especial… – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa amarga – No puedo decir que me fuera infiel, al menos no en el sentido de pareja, porque ahora que lo pienso nunca fuimos una verdadera pareja, yo…le convenía en muchos sentidos.

-De acuerdo…pero… ¿Qué hay del escándalo con la rubia?

Hermione volteo a verlo con los ojos brillando peligrosamente.

-Nunca hubo ninguna rubia…

-¿Cómo?

-Yo creí por mucho tiempo que el motivo por el cual Jonh no me "deseaba" era porque yo no poseía el suficiente atractivo – noto el gesto de desdén en la boca de Draco así como el brillo que adquirió su mirada, pero decidió ignorarlos – Y él, de alguna manera me confirmo lo que siempre había pensado de mi misma, así que me aferre a esa relación. Era patético y enfermizo, lo reconozco…

-Pero… - Draco ahora estaba de verdad confundido – Si no había más mujeres… - paro en seco, una idea le cruzo por el pensamiento, pero no, no podía ser…eso sería…miro a Hermione quien le devolvió la mirada con un destello de reconocimiento…

¡Así que por eso era!

-Sí – Hermione respondió con pena - No había más mujeres en la vida de Jonh…él prefería a los hombres.

* * *

Hermione sintió un dolor conocido, pero no vio motivo para entrar en detalles de cómo se sintió cuando descubrió la verdad sobre John. La tremenda humillación que vivió.  
Ahora daba igual, de cualquier manera John no merecía haber muerto de esa manera tan espantosa.

Draco, sin embargo pareció notar su tristeza y la acurruco de nuevo entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento – fue todo lo que le pudo susurrar.

Ella levanto el rostro hacia su cara, buscando instintivamente el contacto con su boca.  
En esos momento necesitaba reafirmarse deseada y de alguna manera querida por él.  
Lo beso suavemente, estremeciéndose cuando el intensifico el beso, correspondiéndola por completo.

– Debió ser tremendo para ti. – Draco ahora le acariciaba el cabello lentamente mientras estaban todavía fuertemente abrazados -¿Cómo es que no hay nada de eso en el informe?

Ella negó vigorosamente con la cabeza.

-Yo…no podía decirlo… - De repente ella lo entendió, levanto la vista hacia él, con una expresión de concentración en su mirada – Draco… ¿Crees que…?

-Puede ser…

-Pero… ¿Cómo? Quiero decir…

-No lo sé…pero no debiste callar algo tan importante.

Hermione se separó de él, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y lo miro con cierto reproche.

-Pues…discúlpame…pero no soy experta en rendir informes ante el ministerio ¿sabes?...por si no te acuerdas es mi primer crimen….pero ahí la llevo ¿no?...tal vez la siguiente vez pueda hacerlo mejor.

A pesar de su sarcasmo Draco noto la pesadumbre en su voz. Aunque ella se resistió un poco, logro abrazarla nuevamente, los dos se quedaron en silencio, para sorpresa de Hermione él fue el primero en hablar.

-Discúlpame… - no pudo evitar cierto dejo de humor en su voz, el arranque de Hermione había sido encantador.  
Suspiró para calmarse, no quería que pensara que no se lo tomaba en serio.  
– En este momento no estoy muy seguro de lo que pienso – escogió las palabras con cuidado – No soy agente del ministerio, pero sé que no vas a resolver nada si continuas huyendo. Cuanto más tiempo lo hagas, más difícil te será reorganizar tu vida. Sin embargo, lo principal es que, muy pronto tendrás que regresar, lo quieras o no. Ya no puedes retrasar más esto Hermione…No estaría mal que tuvieras en cuenta que tal vez todo sería más sencillo si tuvieras a tu lado a alguien en quien confiar.

Como él.  
Pero no lo dijo. El significado estaba claro.

Sin saber si sentirse decepcionada por no haber encontrado una teoría confiable, o estar frustrada.  
A pesar que él la creía inocente, si ella se empecinaba en volver a escapar, lo obligaría a cumplir su promesa de darle cuarenta y ocho horas de ventaja; porque no creía que desistiera en su petición de volver y entregarse y ella a pesar de todo no estaba aún convencida de que eso fuera lo mejor.

Pero sobre todo ese mar se sentimientos el que prevalecía era una infinita ternura por el apoyo tácito que él le mostraba y que logro conmoverla hasta la medula de sus huesos. Hermione suspiro.

-Creo que los dos tenemos algunas cosas en que pensar – le dijo en voz baja.

-Sí.

Draco entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, y se encamino hacia la habitación, se sentó en la cama, colocándola en su regazo, besándola en la sien  
– Creo que sí.

Draco permaneció un momento quieto, y entonces empezó a deslizar su boca más abajo, deteniéndose para besarla en los parpados, la mejilla y en la comisura de los labios.

-Aunque… - dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa, mientras se movía para darle mejor acceso a su rostro, incapaz de contener un gemido de ansiedad al sentir la evidente prueba de la excitación de Draco – Supongo que puede esperar.

-Sí.

De un solo movimiento, Draco la tomo de la cintura y la coloco debajo de él, sobre la cama – Supongo que puede esperar.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? A mí me fascinó...**  
 **¿Se esperaban eso?**

 **Dejenme un Review, sexy y atevido, contandome que les pareció.**

 **La sorpresita que les tenía era la siguiente:**

 **Voy a escribir un fic...una adaptación...**

 **Aquí les dejo un resumen.**  
 **Espero me acompañen, próximamente, en esta nueva aventura:**

 **MUY PRONTO...**

 **Dramione AU- Tormenta de Pasiones**

 **Tormenta de pasiones, se ambienta en Inglaterra en el año 1967 y narra la historia de la familia Malfoy.**

 **Draco Malfoy (Tom Felton) está casado con Hermione Granger (Emma Watson), con quien tiene cuatro hijos: Scorpius, Rose, Alaska y Michael.**

 **Draco es un capitán de barco que pasa largos tiempos en alta mar. Después de uno de sus viajes, accidentalmente, Hermione encuentra una carta en la que descubre que su marido tiene una relación con Astoria Greengrass (Meryem Uzerli), una joven mujer francesa.**  
 **Esta noticia destruye a Hermione pero ella quiere seguir con su matrimonio.**  
 **Astoria le hace un ultimátum a Draco para que decida entre ella o su esposa, pero al notar la indecisión del señor Malfoy, la joven rubia viaja a Londres y se desata una tragedia.**

 **A partir de estos sucesos, la vida de Hermione y sus hijos cambiará para siempre...**

 **Infidelidades. Asesinatos. Celos. Violencia. Mentiras. Dinero...y mucho, mucho más.**

 **PRÓXIMAMENTE EN FANFICTION.**

 **(Adaptación de la novela Turca: Tormenta de Pasiones/Mar de Amores)**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Perdón. Mil perdones camarones. Sé que rompí mi promesa, pero no fue mi intención.  
Fue culpa de mi compu.  
Se bloqueo y luego se desinstalo word. Ademas, ahora prende cuando quiere...¡es un horror!  
Fue de fuerza mayor.  
Espero poder mandarla a arreglar pronto._**

 **Sepan disculpar nuevamente.**

 **Hoy vengo con un capítulo genial.**  
 **Confesiones, triste pasado y sexo...todo al límite.**

 **Disfruten y dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Cautivo- Capítulo 13**

La pesadilla se presentó casi al amanecer, colándose en la mente de Draco como humo venenoso mortal.  
Durante un segundo interminable sintió el horror que se entretejía a su alrededor, erizándole el vello de la piel. Entonces se vio arrancado de los cálidos brazos de Hermione y succionado al abismo sin fondo del pasado solo para ser escupido a las entrañas del infierno.

 _El escenario era el mismo, había estado antes ahí, en lo más profundo de ese mismo bosque, con el cielo cayéndose a pedazos. La torrencial lluvia hería la piel, los relámpagos lo cegaban así como el atronador sonido de las nubes al chocar llenaba sus oídos y retumbaban en su pecho, haciendo que su corazón latiera a velocidades inimaginables… Sí, había estado antes ahí, y sabía lo que le esperaba._

 _Lo sabía, lo temía y lo desesperaba, sin embargo no podía hacer nada para evitar revivir esa noche, esa noche en donde había estado a punto de ser destruido._

 _De pronto la tormenta paro, dando paso a una extraordinaria noche de verano, el bosque estaba silencioso, ahora las estrellas brillaban y la luna nueva que asomo entre las nubes daba al paisaje una luz misteriosa._

 _Como en todas sus pesadillas Draco ahora solo era tanto espectador como participante, mientras se observaba así mismo guiando al grupo hacia lo que le habían prometido sería una fuga._  
 _Sentía el peso de su túnica, la humedad que se colaba hasta sus huesos, la tierra pegajosa bajo sus pies, así como la carga de adrenalina que se disparaba cada segundo en sus venas._

 _-¿Entonces qué te parece Malfoy? – la brisa le llevo el susurro de su compañero, agazapados como estaban entre la maleza, no podía definir exactamente su posición aun._

 _-No lo sé, Nott. – respondió en voz baja._

 _Normalmente Draco caminaba a la cabeza, ya que prefería ir en el grupo delantero, con todos los sentidos alerta, ya que pasara lo que pasara, sabía que el enemigo tendría que pasar primero por él. Esta noche sin embargo se había quedado atrás, para ayudar a vigilar a los "prisioneros", así como al chico nuevo que habían infiltrado apenas una semana atrás._

Un error fatal, pensó la parte de él que observaba la escena.

 _De haberse puesto a la cabeza, la tragedia que sobrevino no habría ocurrido. Él no lo habría permitido. Porque a decir verdad, mientras recorría sigilosamente el camino hasta Nott, su instinto le había advertido que algo no estaba bien._

 _-No sé cómo llamarlo, pero sencillamente no me huele nada bien._

 _-Sí, yo también tengo un mal presentimiento._

 _Con la decisión que lo caracterizaba Nott se volvió hacia el grupo._

 _-Vamos, hoy no podremos avanzar más…busquemos un lugar para hacer noche._

 _-¡Qué bien! – La voz emocionada de Bear, el chico nuevo interrumpió el mensaje de Nott – Estoy calado hasta los huesos, además tengo que hacer pis._

 _-¿Otra vez? – Draco sonrío ante la declaración del chico, a veces su ingenuidad le causaba gracia – Bear, tienes que aprender a controlar esos impulsos…_

 _-¡Impulsos! Malfoy, eso es una necesidad física – Bear ya se dirigía hacia un árbol un tanto alejado, bajándose la cremallera - El que tú seas una maldita máquina, no quiere decir…_

 _Fuera cual fuera el final de la frase, quedo perdida para siempre, en un parpadeo un feroz estallido lo elevo por los aires como si fuera un muñeco. Por un momento interminable el cuerpo del chico quedo suspendido en el aire, con su silueta recortada contra el intenso resplandor de la explosión. Todos percibieron su alarido agonizante, hasta que choco contra el suelo y quedo en silencio._

 _Al instante siguiente la noche se desintegro en miles de fragmentos que reventaron cuando el grupo fue atacado por la descarga de docenas de hechizos que parecían venir de todas partes._

 _Mezclado con ese caos, se oían los gritos de hombres y mujeres que trataban inútilmente de defenderse, el olor a carne quemada y sangre fresca le quemo la nariz, como un domino humano, uno a uno la veintena de personas que él tendría que conducir a una salvación iban cayendo uno a uno, sin posibilidad de escape. Arrastrándose en el suelo se preparó para lanzar los contra hechizos, luego en un segundo se escuchó a si mismo gritar…_

 _-¡Maldición, Nott, no!_

 _Pero fue demasiado tarde, el valiente joven ya se había puesto de pie, corriendo a interponerse entre los hechizos mortales y los "prisioneros". Como una serie de fotografías, impresas para siempre en su mente, vio caer a Nott…_  
 _Horrorizado al principio no percibió los movimientos frenéticos del chico, sintió alivio al comprobar que maldecía, señal de que solo estaba herido._

 _-¡Resiste! – le grito ignorando los hechizos que volaban sobre su cabeza, mientras cómo podía se arrastraba hacia él._

 _-¿Malfoy? – Jadeo Nott - ¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo! ¡Es una orden!_

 _-Ni hablar – a rastras llego a donde estaba Nott, lo cargo sobre su hombro y echo a correr – Tu a mí no me das ordenes… ¡Aguanta, aguanta! – le gritaba tan lleno de miedo, rabia y con tanta adrenalina que no se daba cuenta que cargaba encima con un hombre dos veces más corpulento que él – Estarás bien, nos pondremos a salvo._

 _Solo tenía que llegar al recodo que habían visto unos metros atrás, el pequeño montículo de piedras les proporcionaría el refugio necesario para esquivar los hechizos…y estaba ya tan cerca…unos cuantos pasos más…_

 _El intenso estallido que pego sobre una roca a su derecha resulto completamente cegador. Sintió la conmoción un segundo después que su cerebro registrara el desgarrador sonido y entonces salió disparado por los aires, dando tumbos en la oscuridad infinita, precipitándose al vacío, sabiendo que estaba muerto, ya que no podía oír ni sus propios gritos de desesperación…_

-¿Draco? Draco escucha, no pasa nada…No pasa nada…estas bien.

 _El susurro lejano era de una mujer. Se aferró desesperadamente a el, sabiendo que lo sacaría de la oscuridad._

-Despierta Draco, estas soñando.

 _¿Un ángel tal vez? No, los ángeles no existían en el infierno. Pero esa voz…y la paz y el consuelo que prometían le parecía algo conocido, como si ella lo hubiera rescatado antes…  
_

-Vamos despierta Draco, ha sido una pesadilla. Ahora estas a salvo, a salvo Draco.

 _Hermione..._

Abrió los ojos y se vio asaltado inmediatamente por su respiración agitada, por el sabor metálico de su propia sangre al haberse mordido los labios, así como la desagradable sensación de su piel completamente bañada en sudor. Se estremeció violentamente y levanto la cabeza para mirarla.  
Ella estaba sentada, inclinada hacia él, mirándolo con una mezcla de preocupación y horror. Ella bajo su mano, intentando tocarlo, pero el instintivamente se la alejo.

-No.

-Pero…

-Dame, solo un momento.

Espero a que ella retirara la mano, cerro fuertemente los ojos, ignorando la sensación de nausea que invadía su estómago, concentrándose simplemente en respirar.

No estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo tardo en dominar un poco sus emociones, permaneciendo ahí, tendido en la cama, temblando, despegando a los fantasmas de su mente, pero cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos se había controlado totalmente.

-Lo siento, te asuste… - dijo mientras sacaba fuerzas de flaqueza e intentaba sonreírle a Hermione.

-¿Estas bien? – ella estaba mortalmente seria.

-Estoy bien…solo ha sido una pesadilla como has dicho tú. Me he sentido fatal, pero ahora estoy bien.

Hermione sabía que intentaba tranquilizarla, pero no dejo de preocuparse.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?

-No – Draco consiguió no estremecerse mientras ella le pasaba la mano temblorosa por la mejilla – Ya sabes, aunque intentara explicarlo, las imágenes ahora están confusas…

Hermione se le quedo mirando fijamente, como si estuviera segura de que le estaba mintiendo. Draco se preparó por si ella insistía, pero al cabo de un momento, ella pareció aceptar su respuesta.

-Muy bien…si estás seguro – le dijo ella en un susurro mientras suavemente se volvía a recostar sobre su pecho.

-Lo estoy – respondió él – Ya casi se hace de día…intenta dormir un poco.

-Tú también.

-Sí – pero Draco sabía que no podría.

De modo que no le sorprendió quedarse tumbado de espaldas, observando como la oscuridad de la habitación iba, gradualmente perdiendo fuerza.

Sentía el cuerpo cálido de Hermione medio encima suyo, profundamente dormida, como un niño.  
Bajo su cabeza para rozar con sus labios el cabello de ella, aspirando profundamente su aroma.  
Era la clase de sueño que él no había disfrutado desde esa terrible noche perdido en mitad del bosque, en la que todos sus compañeros en la misión, todas las personas que había pretendido rescatar habían muerto.

Todas.

Todos menos él…

* * *

Hermione observaba desde la ventana de la cocina como Draco se afanaba en cortar leña como un poseído. Con los pies separados, los hombros moviéndose con fuerza bajo la camisa negra y el chaleco verde oscuro con los que se había vestido esta mañana, parecía indiferente a la belleza del día.

Al paso que iba, pronto tendrían más leña que árboles, pero eso a ella no le importaba, lo que la tenía preocupada era el hecho de si Draco estaba haciendo aquello para hacer un poco de ejercicio como le había dicho, o era solo una excusa para mantener las distancias con ella.

A pesar que anoche él le había asegurado que estaba muy bien, ella sabía que no lo estaba. Esta mañana antes de que él hubiera huido al patio, había notado tensión en su expresión, percibido una reserva en su voz que no había podido ocultar totalmente, y casi había podido tocar la barrera que él nuevamente había construido alrededor.  
Se preguntó si Draco tenía idea que había hablado en sueños.

Con un ligero estremecimiento recordó la desesperación en su voz, que es lo que la había despertado. Su balbuceo en sueños tal vez hubiera sido lo suficiente entrecortado para no dejarle nada en claro, ni el dónde, ni el porqué, ni el cuándo; pero había entendido lo suficiente como para saber que él había estado en medio de una batalla o una emboscada, y habían muerto personas, personas importantes para él.

Y aunque estaba claro que Draco prefería que le cortaran la lengua a contar lo que le paso…en cuanto intento hacerlo hablar de lo sucedido sintió cerrarse herméticamente una puerta en el interior de Draco.

Hermione tamborileo los dedos ansiosamente sobre su taza de café, tal vez no podía hacer mucho para que se abriera a ella, pero si podía hacer algo para detener aquella inquietud que parecía carcomerlo y poner fin a su aislamiento.

Se quedó ahí un momento más, pensando en el regalo de la luz dorada del sol, el azul intenso del cielo, la extensión de nieve inmaculada…Sí, ese era un día para disfrutar, Y aunque no estaba segura de poder traspasar las defensas de Draco, tal vez podría hacer que él las bajara un poco.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, salió de la cabaña, sin querer perder un solo momento para colocarse la chamarra, sin preocuparse de que Draco pudiera verla, tan concentrado como estaba en su labor, así que escogió el lugar de su trinchera y se preparó.

Cuando estuvo lista se sacudió las manos sobre el vaquero, levanto una de las bolas de nieve del montón que tenía preparado en el suelo, y espero a que su objetivo colocara el siguiente tronco a cortar. En cuanto él se puso derecho, Hermione aspiro hondo, apunto y lanzo el primer proyectil.

¡Bingo! Se permitió a sí misma un segundo de gozo al ver como el misil de nieve alcanzaba a Draco gusto entre los hombros, en mitad de la espalda, salpicándole el cuello.

Veloz, se agacho para esconderse bajo la escalera del porche, riendo por lo bajo cuando él, desconcertado soltaba el hacha y se daba la vuelta, buscando a su agresor…

-Pero que…

Hermione se asomó y le lanzo la segundo bola de nieve, antes que él pudiera completar la frase.  
Desgraciadamente no dio en el blanco, el proyectil le pasó rozando la cabeza.

Draco frunció el ceño, no estaba divertido.

-Déjalo ya Hermione….no estoy de…

-¡Rayos! – la voz de Hermione dejo ver su frustración al lanzarle una tercera bola, la cual fue a estrellarse directo sobre la barbilla de Draco, en lugar de a su pecho. Sin embargo la expresión de Draco al recibir el impacto en plena cara, con la nieve manchándolo desde la cejas hasta los labios fue indescriptible. Hermione ni siquiera intento contener la risa.

Él se limpió la cara con una mano enguantada.

-¿Te parece gracioso? – le pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

-Pues…lo cierto es que… ¡Sí! – para alegría de Hermione la siguiente bola dio gusto en el pecho.

Draco soltó una palabrota al sentir la desagradable sensación de la nieve fría sobre su pecho sudoroso

-¿Y quieres saber algo más?

-¿Qué cosa? – Aunque Draco trataba de aparentar enfado no pudo evitar soltar una leve sonrisa.

Hermione se animó al verlo.

-¿Sabes? Esa manera que tienes de mostrarte enfadado, hace de ti lo que Ron Wesley llama una nenita llorona.

El alegre insulto de Hermione fue la gota que derramo el vaso.  
Draco avanzo hacia ella antes de que tuviera tiempo de siquiera pestañear, esquivo con agilidad la bola que Hermione le había lanzado y echo a correr tras ella, quien con un grito de sorpresa retrocedía rápidamente. Ella era un blanco fácil para Draco, que sin dejar de seguirla iba recogiendo nieve para tirársela.

Cuando al fin la alcanzo, la abrazo levantándola del suelo. Ella se reía sin aliento mientras resbalaban ambos hacia el piso. Al ver que Draco sonreía ella sintió una oleada de alivio y ternura, una ternura que se hizo más intensa cuando se dio cuenta que Draco procuraba recibir en su cuerpo el impacto de la caída, protegiéndola a ella. En cuanto dejaron de deslizarse por la nieve, él la coloco de espaldas en el suelo y la miro con una expresión feroz, fingiendo enfado.

-Ríete todo lo que quieras, carita de ángel – amenazó – ahora mismo estas metida en un buen lío.

¿Carita de ángel? Eso le encanto a Hermione, sin embargo hizo lo posible por no demostrarlo.

-Ah – le susurro – Que miedo me das… - aunque trato ella no fue capaz de mirarlo de manera desafiante.

-¿Miedo? – le pregunto él con incredulidad – No… ¡terror!

Dispuesta a seguirle el juego si con eso lograba alejarlo de sus pesadillas, aunque fuera un rato, ella negó con la cabeza.

-Olvídalo.

-De eso nada.

-Bueno…ya veremos…

La sujeto con una mano, mientras con la otra tomaba un puñado de nieve del suelo. La miro de arriba abajo, y después a la cara otra vez, su sonrisa no era nada agradable.

-No te atrevas – le advirtió Hermione.

-Pero… ¿Qué pasa?...si no me tienes miedo.

-Draco…

-Demasiado tarde…para arrepentirte – en un segundo la soltó solo un poco, lo suficiente para levantarle el suéter y plantarle la nieve en el estómago.

-¡Ahhhhhhh! – Hermione grito, gimió, protesto y se río, todo al mismo tiempo mientras se movía frenéticamente tratando de quitárselo de encima; claro que era como tratar de quitarse de encima una montaña, así que cambiando de táctica le echo los brazos al cuello y las piernas alrededor de las caderas, pensando en que si ella iba a sufrir, él también lo haría.

Pero para su sorpresa lo que sintió fue la enorme muestra de la excitación de Draco apretándose contra ella.  
Lo miro a los ojos y descubrió que estaban nublados por el deseo. Empezó a temblar.

-Oh, Draco – suspiro suavemente mientras el caudal de sentimientos que vivían en su interior por él se desbordaba, haciendo que se olvidara de todo lo demás.

-Hermione – murmuro él antes de abrazarla fuertemente y besarla.

Draco tenía los labios fríos y con sabor a hielo. Hermione recibió de buen grado el contacto de sus labios y su lengua, deleitándose enormemente con las evidentes pruebas de su deseo por ella, percibiendo los latidos rápidos del corazón de Draco contra su pecho, embriagándose con la intensa emoción de saber que tenía la capacidad de excitarlo de aquella manera.

Entonces Draco se puso de rodillas, la tomo en brazos, se levantó y camino hacia la cabaña. Hermione no protesto, lo deseaba desesperadamente y se lo demostraba colgándose de su cuello como si en ello le fuera la vida, besándolo y lamiéndole la exquisita piel que quedaba al descubierto. Estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo todo, todo lo que él quisiera darle.

* * *

-Yo…¿No te parece que hay demasiada luz? – dijo Hermione mientras Draco se desvestía, después de hacerlo con ella, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo cada centímetro de piel que iba quedando al descubierto, hasta dejarla así, hincada sobre la cama, con la salvaje melena revuelta y las mejillas y labios sonrosados – Jamás he hecho el amor durante el día.

Estando ahí, con él, a esa hora del día todo le parecía muy distinto, atrevido y algo arriesgado; y por supuesto muy, muy íntimo. No había sombras en las que ocultarse, ni escapatoria de los brillantes rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana y pintaban todo lo que tocaban de un dorado claro.

-Yo sí – dijo él inesperadamente mientras se quitaba la camisa – Una vez.

Sorprendida de que él le contara algo así, Hermione se concentró en lo que él tenía que decir, sintiendo el latido de su pulso acelerado.

Nunca lo había visto desnudo a plena luz.

-¿Cómo fue?

-Rápido – respondió, quitándose el resto de la ropa con algo de desesperación – Yo tenía dieciséis años.

Hermione no pudo evitar recordarlo de adolescente…distraídamente se preguntó si la fama que tenía en el colegio era verdadera, pero de eso no había duda…ella ya lo había comprobado por si misma…y si con la práctica se lograba la perfección…Draco había practicado mucho, muchísimo.

-¿Qué? – le pregunto él, de repente extrañado ante la mirada distante de Hermione.

-Nada. Solamente… – le sonrío, no queriendo que él se preocupara – Es algo extraño.

Pero maravilloso, pensó ella.  
No podía borrar de la memoria a todas las mujeres con las que él hubiera estado, pero al menos podía hacer que el tiempo que estuviera con ella fuera especial.  
Ella lo amaba, profundamente, tal vez siempre lo hizo, ahora no estaba segura de nada, pero quería demostrárselo, no solamente entregarse a él, si no lograr que él se entregara a ella.

Arrodillada como estaba sobre la cama, coloco sus manos a los costados del torso de Draco, acercándolo a ella mientras lo devoraba con la mirada.

Vio la cara de sorpresa que puso él, pero no le importo, lo hizo tumbarse sobre el colchón, cuando lo tuvo a su merced. Bajó lentamente el rostro hacia su estómago, besando lentamente su ombligo para enseguida pasar la punta de su lengua alrededor del mismo, mientras su cabello acariciaba el pecho de él.  
El poderoso gemido que llego a sus oídos le causo una sensación extraña, como si un oxidado y primitivo mecanismo se pusiera en marcha en su interior.

El fuego liquido se extendió rápidamente del centro de su ser hacia todo su cuerpo, logrando que partes de su anatomía palpitaran dolorosamente. Eso, el regalo del placer, era algo que Draco aceptaba, y algo que estaba en su poder otorgarle, así que, sintiéndose extremadamente poderosa empezó con sus manos a trazar lentos círculos sobre el amplio pecho de él, rozando apenas los rosados y endurecidos pezones, causando que por una vez él fuera el que temblara y se estremeciera bajo sus manos.  
Su boca mientras tanto recorría lentamente la totalidad del estómago de Draco, grabando en su memoria cada relieve y cada hueco.  
Tenía el cuerpo más magnifico que ella hubiera visto en su vida, y a decir verdad verlo así, tumbado en su cama, solo para ella le nublaba los sentidos; parecía que instintivamente sabía cómo tocarlo, cómo amarlo.

Sus manos y su boca lo recorrían todo, desde las fuertes pantorrillas, deteniéndose eternidades en los poderosos músculos de sus muslos, mordiéndolo y amarrándolo para tratar de comunicarle la quemante pasión que ardía dentro de ella.

A propósito dejo lo mejor para el final, ignorando la aterciopelada erección continuó lamiendo y succionando subiendo sobre su pecho.  
Con un gemido de reproche le detuvo los brazos a los costados cuando él intento tocarla, sonriendo ante el gruñido de protesta que salido directamente de la garganta de Draco.

–No – fue todo lo que le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos por un interminable momento; luego volvió a sonreír cuando Draco se rindió y cerrando los ojos dejo caer lánguidamente la cabeza hacia atrás.  
Hermione entonces paso su lengua por la extensión de su cuello, succionando en donde encontró el pulso descontrolado de Draco; después con una lentitud tortuosa bajo hacia sus poderosos hombros, los cuales no pudo resistir morder con fuerza, para después como recompensa besar suavemente, estaba ahora lamiendo con verdadero deleite un pezón, cuando Draco enterró las manos en su cabello y le tiro suavemente la cabeza hacia arriba.

-Hermione – le susurro con voz ronca, mirándola con los ojos casi negros, turbios de pasión.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – Con cierta preocupación ella se levantó un poco, tomando su cara entre sus manos -¿Qué ocurre Draco?

-Quiero… - él dejo de hablar un momento, como si le costara continuar –Quiero verte a la cara cuando este dentro de ti.

Sus palabras fueron suficientes para desencadenar un maremoto en su interior, haciéndose insoportablemente intenso cuando él le dio la vuelta, trazando el contorno de sus labios con el pulgar.

-Ahora – dijo Draco con voz ronca, entrecortada.

-Sí…

Ella levanto un poco la cabeza y empezó a besarlo; entregándose totalmente a él.  
En un segundo el beso cambio de tierno a candente.  
Draco aparto los labios de ella un instante, atrapando su mirada profundamente, mientras con suavidad se deslizaba en su interior.

Hermione lo recibió mojada, caliente y abierta, más que lista, sintiendo desfallecer al notar como su piel se extendía para darle cabida.

Draco comenzó a moverse despacio, adelante y atrás, con suaves embestidas, hundiéndose en la inmensidad de los ojos de ella.

Era perfecto, pensaba Hermione, cuando la primera oleada de placer se enroscaba en sus entrañas. Jamás se había sentido tan consiente de ser mujer, de reclamar y ser reclamada por un hombre.  
Por su hombre…

Ese pensamiento borro todo lo demás.  
Draco era su hombre. Él era el único que provocaba las más exquisitas y mágicas sensaciones en su interior, a su alrededor, dentro y fuera de ella, sacudiendo todo su mundo.

Solo Draco. Siempre Draco.

Ella lo observo, fascinada y emocionada, con los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración jadeante, mientras notaba como él iba poco a poco perdiendo el control.

Con los dientes apretados y el sudor perlándole la frente, se movió para penetrarla mejor y más profundamente.

El placer ahora también empezaba a llenarla por completo. Ninguna otra experiencia en su vida la había preparado para aquello, ni para la intensa y primitiva sensualidad del acto que compartían; y menos para su propia respuesta, salvaje e intensa.  
La emoción la sobrepaso, demasiado intensa para contenerla, demasiado valiosa para acumularla. Levanto sus manos y las hundió en sus cabellos, levantándose un poco para encontrar su boca, al mismo tiempo que tiraba de él.

-Te amo, Draco – le dijo claramente, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, lo apretó con los músculos internos de su cuerpo y sintió que llegaba a la cima.

Draco se estremeció violentamente, como si hubiera recibido una descarga.  
Por un momento ella creyó ver un destello de felicidad en sus ojos, antes de que los cerrara fuertemente abalanzándose sobre su boca, besándola con urgencia y necesidad. Con una avidez que pretendía devorarla, fundirse en un solo ser.

Todo él, todo su cuerpo grande y musculoso se tensó por un momento antes de estremecerse de placer. La abrazo fuertemente, sin separar sus labios, mientras gritos de gozo se perdían en las gargantas de ambos, cuando ya sin barreras de ningún tipo alcanzaron juntos la culminación de su unión.

 _ **Fin del capítulo 13**_

* * *

 _ **Yyyyyyyyyyy...**_  
 _ **¿Qué les pareció?**_  
 _ **  
Esperaba con ansias ese: TE AMO...¿Qué dirá el joven Malfoy?  
**_  
 _ **¿Qué opinan sobre las pesadillas de Draco?**_

 _ **Aún hay mucho, a pesar que estamos a pocos caps de terminar.**_

 _ **Por cierto: Conseguí el Epílogo.**_  
 _ **¿Se los había contado?...jejejeje ya tenemos la historia completa linduras.**_

 _ **Faltan 3 caps y el epílogo, y llegamos al final.**_

 _ **Siganme acompañando en esta aventura.**_

 _ **Los quiero.**_  
 _ **Y espero podamos leernos dentro de una semana.**_

 _ **Dejen sus sensuales comentarios.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Antes que nada perdón...**

* * *

 **En primer lugar quiero agradecer con el corazón a MarFelton.  
Lindaaaa, mil, mil gracias. Me has dado fuerza sin saberlo...me has subido el animo y sacado sonrisas.**  
 **He publicado por vos pequeña...este capítulo es para vos.**  
 **Gracias nuevamente chiquita, gracias por el aguante, por la paciencia, por la buena onda...simple y llanamente gracias.**

 **En segundo lugar:**  
 **He leído un comentario el cual me "preguntaba" por qué no actualizaba si ya tenía la historia completa; por qué hacía esperar ya que no soy la autora, y no me corresponde tardar en actualizar...**

 **Se que no lo ha hecho con intención de que me sintiera mal, es más, al final me ha agradecido por subir la historia...pero yo no he podido evitar enojarme un poquito.**

 **1: ¿Por qué no actualizo seguido?**  
 **No se ofenda nadie pero...No lo hago porque: TENGO UNA VIDA...que como la de todas, NO ES FÁCIL.**

 **2: Motivos de mi ausencia.**

 **A- En el capítulo anterior les comenté que mi compu fallaba. Y bueno, llegó lo inevitable: Se "murió".**  
 **La verdad recién hace un mes y medio volvió conmigo, luego de que gastara mis ahorritos en su arreglo.**  
 **Pero, si la tengo hace más de un mes, ¿Por qué no actualicé antes?...aunque a algunas no les importe, aquí van los por qué...**

 **B- Renuncie a mi trabajo en el Mac, por problemas personales.**

 **C- Sigo mal por la muerte de mi perrito. Ha pasado tiempo, pero, ¿Por qué no lo olvido?, porque la experiencia fue horrible.**

 **Era un pequeñín de 2 meses y medio**  
 **Tenía moquillo.**  
 **Tuvo convulsiones. Aveces hacía 9 por día.**  
 **No comía. No bebía.**  
 **Dejo de caminar. Comenzó a arrastrase.**  
 **Tomaba 3 pastillas, 2 jarabes y mi mamá lo inyectaba 3 veces...Todo esto en un solo día...Todos los días.**  
 **El...no paraba de llorar. No había nada que lo calmara. Solo dormía 1 hora, siempre que estuviera sobre mi pecho.**

 **El estaba mal...y yo peor.**  
 **No salí, en todo ese tiempo, de mi casa, salvo para llevarlo al veterinario.**  
 **Yo...estoy en tratamiento psicológico y psiquiátrico (actualmente continuo. Ya son 7 años. Tengo 21, comencé a los 14), por problemas de ataques de pánico, depresión y problemas para conciliar el sueño.**  
 **Mientras Harry, mi perrito, estaba mal, yo dejé de tomar la medicación, para poder estar despierta por las noches y acompañarlo. Está claro que eso no está bien...y a mi no me hizo nada bien.**

 **Un día que fui, sola, al veterinario, me dijeron que era tiempo de dormirlo. Yo estuve a su lado cuando lo inyectaron y vi como lentamente sus ojitos se cerraban para no volverse a abrir nunca más.**  
 **Luego lo llevé, llorando, abrazando su cuerpito inerte, hacia una habitación, en la cual los veterinarios lo tirarían a la basura, como si fuera un objeto inservible...se que es lo que tienen que hacer, pero duele.**

 **Lo dejé y al pasar por donde habían más personas con sus mascotas, me largue a llorar abrazada a una desconocida.**

 **Me costó mucho tiempo dejar de escuchar sus pasitos y su cascabel, en casa. Y aun más tiempo, dejar de escuchar en mi cabeza su llanto.**

 **D- Mi abuelito se enfermó gravemente.**  
 **Lo que era una supuesta baja de presión, pasó a ser un fuerte dolor de estomago, que se transformó en una operación de urgencia.**  
 **Algo en el interior de su estomago explotó. No me pregunten qué, porque no pregunté para no asustarme más de lo que ya estaba.**

 **Mi mamá está con él en este momento. Tuvo que viajar a Perú, para estar a su lado, lo que significa que me he quedado sola en casa...ya va a ser casi un mes. (Yo soy Argentina, y mi mamá es Peruana, aunque hace 26 años que vive acá)**

 **E- Editar toma tiempo, trabajo y esfuerzo.**  
 **Este Fic fue publicado hace muuuuuuchos años, en un blog.**  
 **Las plataformas antiguas a veces no permitían tildes, signos y manejaban las puntuaciones a su antojo.**

 **Ademas hay algunas letras, palabras y nombres, con los que la autora se ha confundido. Unas pequeñas fallitas gramaticales, las cuales trato de arreglar para que ustedes disfruten una buena lectura.**

 **OJO, no le estoy echando la culpa a Sechid o diciendo que escribe mal. Yo la admiro y respeto. Son errores que a todos se nos pasan. Es común.**

 **F- Si no les valen mis motivos, aquí va otra cosa: No actualicé, por problemas personales.**

 **G- sino también esto: Me fue imposible actualizar antes.**

 **H- Si no aceptan la A, B, C, D, F y la G, aquí va otro: NO ACTUALICÉ Y PUNTO.**

* * *

 **Buenoooo...creo que ya los aburrí mucho y ahora que me he desahogado, los dejo.**

 **Disfruten este capítulo maravilloso.**  
 **Es una montaña rusa de sentimientos, vale mucho la pena leerlo.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

*Mundo y personajes, pertenecientes a la **Reina J.K.R**

*Historia, trama y personajes nuevos, pertenecientes a la **Autora SECHID.**

* * *

 **~Cautivo:** **Capítulo** **14**

-No deberías hacer eso – dijo Draco aún con la respiración entrecortada mientras se sentaba y apoyaba los pies en el suelo.

-¿Hacer qué? – pregunto Hermione a su espalda, sentándose ella también.

-Decir cosas a lo tonto.

-¿Cómo decirte que te quiero? – dijo ella tranquilamente, haciendo una pausa para tomar un poco de aire – Perdóname Draco, pero me parece que se exactamente lo que digo.

Frustrado, él se volvió para verla a la cara, por nada del mundo quería hacerle daño, ¿Por qué no podía reconocer que simplemente había hablado impulsada por el momento y dejarlo así?

-No. Te equivocas Hermione. Estas confundiendo una relación sexual…con otra cosa.

-Confía en mí, se diferenciar las cosas… - Hermione se encogió un poco al notar la risa sin humor de Draco y el movimiento negativo de su cabeza.

-¿Sabes diferenciarlo, eh? Y… ¿Cómo es eso? Que yo sepa es la primera vez que tienes un amante…Tu eres la que debería confiar en mí en estos casos Hermione, créeme por muy intenso y placentero que pueda llegar a ser el sexo, solo es eso…sexo. – Le hablo duro y lo sabía. Sabía que hasta cierto punto la estaba lastimando, pero en estos momentos no le importo, no quería que ella se hiciera ilusiones, al menos no con un tipo como él.

Hermione suspiro lastimosamente, pero algo muy dentro de ella le decía que Draco estaba mintiendo, estaba tratando de alejarla de él.  
Lo miro con serenidad, él podría intentarlo, pero eso no significaba que lo lograra.

-Yo no te lo he dicho porque esperara que tú me dijeras lo mismo…o porque este buscando algún compromiso, si eso es lo que te preocupa – la voz de Hermione era ahora estaba repleta de una serena dignidad – Solo quería que lo supieras. El amor dado libremente es un regalo Draco, no una carga…o al menos no debería serlo.

¿Cómo demonios esperaba que respondiera a eso?

Se sentía confuso, y detestaba sentirse así; de modo que se levantó bruscamente de la cama, colocándose los vaqueros y fue hacia la ventana, en donde se puso a mirar sin ver.

-Hay cosas que tú no sabes de mí. Ya no es como en el colegio Hermione, hemos cambiado…Yo he cambiado, créeme, si antes era despreciable…ahora...Tu no quieres involucrarte con alguien como yo.

-Tienes razón – concedió ella – Ya no somos los mismos…pero me siento más cercana a ti de lo que jamás me he sentido con nadie. Y pese a todo aun confío en mi buen juicio – Hermione se desesperó un poco al notar la tensión en el cuerpo de Draco, señal de su resistencia. Tenía la intensa necesidad de convencerlo – Te conozco Draco; tal vez no sepa cada detalle de tu vida ahora, pero te conozco…  
Sé que amaste a tu familia y que por ellos fuiste capaz de todo…sé que ahora te refugias en tu trabajo y que quieres hacer bien las cosas…sé que no me harías daño si esta en tus manos evitarlo…sé que a pesar de todo, eres un buen hombre.

-¿Ah sí? – se volvió hacia ella, sorprendiéndose de encontrarla parada frente a él, sin más que la sabana enredaba en su cuerpo - ¿Si te dijera que mucha gente murió por mi causa?

-No te creería.

-Entonces te estarías engañando a ti misma.

-No – dijo ella con firmeza.

-Sí, maldita sea.

Draco se dijo para sus adentros que debería callarse y olvidar todo ese asunto, pero ya había empezado a hablar y ahora no podía detener el torrente de palabras que escapaban de su boca

– En tiempos de guerra tuve que hacer muchas cosas de las que no me siento orgulloso…pero no tuve otra opción, tenía que poner a mi madre a salvo… cuando las cosas se salieron de control, nos reunimos un grupo de "rebeldes" por así decirlo…intentábamos por todos los medios salvar a los prisioneros, habíamos realizado dos o tres misiones exitosas… - Draco aspiro hondo, intentando tragar el amargor que sentía en la garganta - pero una noche nos tendieron una emboscada y… - los gritos, el olor a carne quemada y sangre se recrearon vívidamente en su cabeza, los suprimió inmediatamente, soltando el aire que contenía, pero no logro relajar sus músculos – solo quede yo.

-Santo Dios –susurro Hermione. En su rostro se reflejaba una mezcla de horror y sorpresa.

Draco se dijo que debía alegrarse, después de todo… ¿no era aquello lo que él había querido? ¿Qué ella lo viera como la terrible persona que era?

Era lo que merecía… ¿entonces porque se sentía tan mal? Sentía como si hubiera perdido una parte vital de sí mismo, algo que le era imprescindible para vivir…viéndola así con esa expresión, supo que definitivamente la había perdido.

-¿Cómo? – Hermione sentía que no podía respirar - ¿Cómo sobreviviste?

Draco sonrío sin humor.

-Llevaba al hombro a un compañero, que estaba herido…cuando un hechizo explosivo nos alcanzó, él…recibió el impacto mortal… a mí me lanzo por un acantilado…tuve suerte…

Hermione trato de imaginárselo…el ruido, el miedo, la confusión, el horror, y después lo que debía haber sido una caída interminable…seguramente eso era lo que provocaba sus gritos agonizantes al final de su pesadilla. Los gritos que la habían hecho estremecerse de miedo y zarandearlo fuerte para que despertara.

Aspiro hondo y soltó el aire tratando de recuperar la serenidad, pero se le partió el corazón solo de pensar por lo que Draco había pasado…lo que había sufrido.

-¿Te hirieron mucho?

Él se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia  
.

-Salí con unas cuantas contusiones de la caída.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente con eso?

Al notar la expresión obstinada del rostro de Draco, Hermione supo sin lugar a duda que iba a mentirle, lo conocía muy bien, por nada del mundo permitiría que ella se compadeciera de él.

-Nada importante…ya te he dicho que tuve muchísima suerte.

Percibió el odio en su voz, y de pronto todo tuvo sentido para ella. El aire de aislamiento, las emociones controladas, la obstinada y ridícula convicción de que no merecía ser amado.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Trepe por las roca y fui a ver si había alguien vivo.

Lo dijo en tono neutral, pero Hermione no se lo creyó ni por un momento. Se lo imagino herido, porque era imposible que no fuera así, solo, sin poder contar a nadie la carnicería que había vivido y los amigos que había perdido. Y le dolió el dolor y la desesperación que debió de haber sufrido.  
Contra todos sus instintos, que le gritaban que se abalanzara contra él y lo consolaran, se mantuvo rígida, alejada de él; sabía que, si Draco quería superar el trauma tendría que enfrentarlo, enfrentar el terrible sentimiento de culpabilidad que lo corroía por dentro.

Él hizo una mueca, con la mirada ausente.

-Jamás debimos ir ahí…yo sentía, sabía que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Entonces porque no dijiste nada?

-Lo dije… - su mirada se posó sobre ella, ya no estaba ausente, brillaba peligrosamente– Pero debí darme cuenta que era un trampa, haberme negado a ir…

-¿Cómo podrías haberte negado? – Le pregunto ella con incredulidad – No había manera de que supieras…Draco, si tu no hubieras ido, te sentirías igual…no te hubieras quedado en el cuartel sabiendo que los demás iban en una misión peligrosa.

-Escúchame por el amor de Dios…tal vez tengas razón en eso, pero lo que paso en el bosque, todo estuvo mal…yo debí ir al frente como siempre…pero me rezague…

-¿Por qué? ¿acaso estabas enfermo o herido?

-No…estaba vigilando a… ¿eso qué importancia tiene ahora?...el punto es que yo no estuve donde debía estar.

-¿Y si hubieras estado delante, que habrías ganado con eso? – Le pregunto ella - ¿Eras tan bueno comparado con el que iba en tu lugar que tu si hubieras prevenido la emboscada?

-No pero yo… - dejo de hablar e hizo una pausa –No se trata de… -se calló de nuevo y la miro.

-No podrías saberlo, Draco. Está claro que tus instintos no te fallaron, pero la responsabilidad de lo que paso fue de quienes los atacaron…tu no hubieras podido hacer nada…fue una trampa, estuvieras en donde estuvieras…era imposible.

Esta vez Hermione fue incapaz de soportar la distancia entre los dos, se acercó a él, deslizo sus manos por sus brazos hasta lograr tomar su rostro entre ellas.

-Siento muchísimo que tuvieras una pérdida tan horrible – pensó en ella misma y en John – Pero lo que paso no fue culpa tuya. Tú no eres Dios, ni un superhéroe. Y estoy segura de que no sientes seguir con vida, y dudo que cualquiera de tus amigos lo sintiera. Estarían tan contentos como yo de que te salvaras.

Draco la miro a los ojos. No estaba seguro de lo que sentía, de lo que pensaba; de repente tantas cosas parecían derrumbarse en su mente a la vez que no era capaz de aferrarse a nada claro.

Lo que sabía era que, aunque no estaba del todo convencido de que el juicio de Hermione fuera correcto, ella creía lo que le había dicho con todas su alma, y curiosamente, porque ella así lo sentía, por la fe de Hermione en él, sentía que parte de los sentimientos que tenía aislados desde aquella noche tan horrible, empezaban a aliviarse.  
Y cuando, como en un sueño, sintió los brazos de Hermione abrazándolo con cariño y protección, por primera vez en muchos años no se sintió completamente solo.

* * *

De pie en el porche de madera, con una taza de café caliente en las manos, Draco levanto la mirada hacia el sol.

Durante la noche había empezado a soplar un viento fuerte y cálido, que ahora golpeaba su rostro igual que las ramas de los altos pinos que rodeaban la cabaña.  
Era como si los inmensos árboles bailaran una melodía silenciosa, ha tiempo que dejaban caer la nieve ahora convertida en agua, formando interminables arroyos a los largo del camino. Al paso que iba el deshielo las carreteras quedarían transitables esa misma tarde, eso quería decir que tenía que tomar una decisión.

En las últimas veinticuatro horas le había revelado cosas a Hermione que jamás había compartido con nadie.

Y en lugar de irse por su seguridad y alejarlo, ella le había abierto su corazón y le había invitado a acercarse todavía más a ella.

Y todavía más, en el transcurso de su dolorosa confesión ella había logrado entender que él había llegado al límite de lo que podía procesar emocionalmente y no lo había presionado más. Y entonces lo había llevado a la cama, en donde se habían quedado, haciendo el amor sin trabas, totalmente desinhibidos, sin barreras entre los dos. Lo habían hecho despacio y salvajemente. Habían compartido ternura, urgencia, susurros ardientes y primitivos gritos de pasión. Se habían besado, se habían explorado mutuamente y disfrutado el uno del otro sin separarse un solo momento.

Draco estaba ya harto de engañarse a sí mismo, ¿Qué caso tenia? Por mucho que negara estar enamorado de ella, sus actos lo contradecían.  
¿Cómo demonios iba a traicionarla?  
Por primera vez desde que le había prometido dejarla escapar, se estaba planteando seriamente la posibilidad de faltar a su palabra. Todas las razones que le había dado en cuanto a que sería mejor para ella entregarse, seguían vigente, solo que ahora se había añadido la desesperada necesidad de protegerla, aún más que antes.  
No soportaba la idea de destruir la confianza que Hermione había depositado en él; aun cuando estaba convencido de que aquello era lo mejor para Hermione.

Al escuchar que se abría la puerta y sentir los pasos de ella a su espalda se volteó para mirarla. Iba vestida con unos vaqueros oscuros y un suéter rosa pálido, su cabello aun húmedo de la ducha, despidiendo su seductor olor. Estaba preciosa. Se preguntó cómo nunca antes la había notado de aquella manera, como la mujer hermosa que era; solo la notó para molestarla. Se arrepintió profundamente.

-Estas muy serio para el día tan bello que hace – le dijo ella sin preocupación colocándose a su lado sobre la barandilla.

Como una flor Hermione levanto su rostro para recibir la caricia del sol.

-Sí, hace buen tiempo, es difícil de creer que la temperatura pueda subir de menos cero a quince grados en unas horas.

-La naturaleza está llena de sorpresas – le dijo ella alegremente, volteando hacia él – Y tú también.

Por un momento Draco pensó que había adivinado algo en su mirada, pero luego se dijo que no, no era posible que ella supiera en que estaba pensando, la batalla interior que estaba luchando consigo mismo.

-¿Tú crees?

-Mmm…el desayuno ha sido estupendo – ella le sonrío – de haber sabido que cocinas así de bien…te hubiera atado a la cocina y no a la cama.

-Ya. No estoy seguro de que eso sea un cumplido.

-No, de verdad lo es…aunque pensándolo bien, me retracto – se echó sobre él, suspirando de felicidad cuando Draco, dejando a un lado su café le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos – La cama es donde mejor despliegas tus talentos.

Él entrecerró sus asombrosos ojos.

-¿Te das cuenta que estas entrando a un terreno peligroso?

Hermione se echó a reír, con esa risa suave y cálida que a él le gustaba tanto.  
Permanecieron abrazados, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, contemplando el bello y soleado día.

Ella suspiro.

-La nieve se está derritiendo rápidamente – le dijo Hermione.

-Sí, pero solo es temporal, el invierno ya está aquí, se nota en el ambiente. Unos días más y el frío y el viento estarán de vuelta.

-Imagino que no sería buena idea esperar… ¿verdad? – le pregunto ella con cierta nostalgia.

-No, no creo que podamos quedarnos mas – Draco se separó de ella lo suficiente para poder verle la cara, se merecía al menos que la viera a los ojos cuando le confesara que no iba a poder dejarla marchar – Hermione, escucha….

-Yo… - dijo ella al mismo tiempo.

Los dos se callaron, él inclino la cabeza.

-Adelante.

-Muy bien – ella hizo una breve pausa paseando sus ojos por el bosque, para luego volver a fijarlos en los suyos, ahora asombrosamente solemnes – He decidido liberarte de tu compromiso.

Por un momento Draco no estuvo seguro de haber escuchado bien.

-¿Cómo?

-Si comenzamos a alistarnos ahora…podríamos irnos para en la tarde.

Completamente sorprendido se tomó un momento para ordenar los miles de preguntas que se cruzaban en su mente.

-¿Estas segura?

-Sí…

-Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

-He estado pensando en algunas cosas que me dijiste…y, bueno yo he hecho todo lo que he podido, pero tienes razón, me la estoy poniendo más difícil…-hizo una pausa, hablando en apenas un susurro – Y bueno si regreso ahora…no estaré completamente sola…- lo miro con miedo e incertidumbre – Eso…si tu oferta sigue en pie.

-Sí, claro, por supuesto, pero…Cielos Hermione – él sacudió la cabeza tratando de sentirse menos confuso – Es que no entiendo…estabas tan empeñada.

La expresión de Hermione cambio, parte de su inquietud pareció transformarse en ternura. Levanto la mano y le acaricio la mejilla.

-No eres tan indescriptible como te crees – le dijo ella en voz baja – Y cuanto más tiempo lo he pensado, me he dado cuenta que te he puesto en una situación insostenible. Además… - le paso el pulgar por los labios intentando calmar su nerviosismo – Haz confiado en mí lo suficiente como para contarme lo que ha pasado… ¿Cómo no iba a confiar también yo en ti?

-Hermione….

-Todo irá bien – le dijo ella con firmeza, como si le hubiera podido leer el pensamiento otra vez.

-Sin duda – Draco se prometió a si mismo que él se encargaría de eso personalmente – Te juro que haré todo lo posible por demostrar tu inocencia Hermione, y hacer que el juez sea clemente contigo…

-Sé que lo harás. No en vano confío en ti ¿verdad? – Lentamente se deshizo del abrazo y se separó de él – Creo que…iré a empezar a empacar mis cosas, antes de que me de miedo y cambie de opinión.

Antes que Draco notara sus lágrimas se dio vuelta, dejando solo con sus confusos pensamientos.

 **~Fin del Capítulo 14**

* * *

 **Woooooouuuuu! ¿Que os ha parecido el capítulo?**  
 **Espero que lo disfrutaran tanto como yo.**

 **El final...sin palabras.**

 **¿Cuáles son sus teorías? ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora?**

 **Chan Chan Chan!...Créanmelo, no se lo imaginan.**  
 **La dedicatoria del próximo cap, será para la persona que halla estado mas cerca de la verdad ?)**

 **Nos leemos la próxima, bellezas...espero que eso sea pronto...**

 **PD: Gracias por ser tan dulce MarFelton. Realmente esta actualización fue por ti. Besos mi lindo camarón.**

 **PD2: Si no dejan review, morirá un unicornio. No es que quiera chantajear ni presionar, pero...¿Ustedes no quieren ser asesinas, verdad? jejejeje**

 **PD3: Faltan 2 capítulo y el Epílogo (el cual yo aun no he leído) para que se termine esta aventura.**


End file.
